Redefining Summer
by loralee1
Summary: AU, Post OotP, No HBP, Summer at the Dursleys has always meant Harry is overworked, under fed, and lonely, all Harry wants is a normal summer, what he gets is anything but normal. NaNoWriMo 06 project
1. Chapter 1

17

NaNo Project 06 –Redefining Summer 

By Loralee

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling.

Rating: PG

Post OotP, Summer at the Dursleys has always meant Harry is over worked, underfed and lonely, all Harry wants is a normal summer what he gets is anything but normal.

AN: I want to thank Evan for the wonderful beta job he's done on this fic, any errors in it are mine not his. waves hi Evan

"Harry, Harry Potter!" his aunt screamed from downstairs.

Harry shook his head and muttered, "What could she possibly want this time?" He rose from the desk and made his way down the stairs,

"Yes, Aunt Petunia, what can I do for you?" he asked.

"I need you to run down to the market and get some vanilla, I've run out. There's money on the table, go on, don't dawdle," she snapped.

Harry stared at her for a moment then grabbed the money and hurried out the door.

"I'll want my change," she shouted after him.

Harry shook his head. His aunt was insane. He'd been home three days and she'd had him make trips up to the little market twice and to the local post office for stamps once. He briefly wondered if she was hoping that the dementors were still hanging around but shrugged off the thought. He enjoyed being outside and the walk took his mind off of Sirius and the prophecy.

He shook his head again; he wasn't going to think about it. He lengthened his stride. She was baking and would berate him for taking to long if he didn't hurry, not that she wouldn't find something else to complain about.

Vernon had been odd, too. Harry had expected Vernon to hit the ceiling, if not him, after the show the Order put on in the station. Vernon however had not said a word just pointed a shaking finger up the stairs. Harry smirked slightly remembering that puce was certainly not Vernon's color. He wondered briefly what would happen if Vernon had a heart attack, or stoke, and died. No, he thought, he really wouldn't wish that pain on his Aunt no matter how much he disliked her.

When he reached the small business section of Little Whinging he entered Driscoll's Market and found the vanilla. Package in hand he left the store ignoring the whispers and pointing of other shoppers.

As he passed the discount store, he paused as someone in the shop put up an advert for a sale on trainers. He looked down at his taped up trainers and the glanced around at the junk shop. He noticed just the day before that the window there had a sign 'buying gold' and again the thought came that perhaps he should see what they might give him for the galleon or two he had left from his spending money. New trainers, he gazed into the shop window once more, and perhaps socks, as well and underwear. A smile spread across his face. New underwear would really be nice.

Recalling himself, he griped the package and sprinted for Number Four. Tomorrow he'd come up to the shops on his own errand.

Harry spent the afternoon in the garden, weeding and pruning the various flower beds and shrubs. He enjoyed the work when the weather was nice and it was on his own terms, rather than forced labor.

After a silent dinner Harry retreated to his room and sent off the required letter to the Order. He wondered briefly if asking to be provided muggle money would get him the money or told not to leave the property. He hadn't seen any sign of watchers this year but of course that didn't mean they weren't there.

He chose_Practical Defensive Magic and its Use Against the Dark Arts_ the book he'd gotten from Sirius and Remus for Christmas and read late into the night hoping that when he did sleep it would be without dreams.

When Harry woke the next morning it was with a faint sense of unease and a headache, he didn't really remember any dreams but he felt as if he hadn't slept well. After breakfast and a shower his headache had dissipated so he retrieved his moneybag, called to his Aunt that he was going for a walk and left before she could answer or forbid him leaving.

Harry entered the junk shop call One Mann's Treasure to the tinkle of bells above the door.

"Morning, what can I do for you, lad?" asked the gray haired man behind the counter.

"Good morning, I saw your sign that you buy gold and I was wondering how much I could get for these?" said Harry as he laid three gold galleons on the counter.

The man leaned closer to the coins but didn't touch them, and then cast a suspicious eye on Harry.

"Where'd you steal 'em?" he asked.

Harry's mouth gaped open in surprise then he protested, "I didn't steal them, they are mine. If you don't want them though just say so." He reached for the galleons.

"Not so hasty, lad, I had to ask, what with your reputation around here," said the man this time with a smug grin.

Harry's eyes narrowed and he spit, "Things aren't always what they seem. I'm not a thief or a hoodlum."

"I agree, but you know you'd get a better exchange rate at Gringotts," he said

Harry's hand moved toward the wand in his pocket as he backed away from the counter.

"Easy there, lad, I'm not a threat and there's nothing here to worry over. I was only having a bit of fun with you," said the man raising both hands placatingly.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" demanded Harry.

"Horatio Mann, this is my shop, lad. Didn't you see the Gringotts sign?"

"What Gringotts sign?" asked Harry now completely confused, "Are you a wizard?"

"The gold one with the scales and crossed quills under the Visa MasterCard emblem on the door, that's the sign that indicated wizard business; I can take galleons or bank drafts for payment on both muggle stuff and the wizard stuff in the back. How is it that you don't know that?" said Mann.

Harry had begun to relax again. "No one ever told me that. I thought the only wizard shops were in Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade."

Mann made a rude noise. "Didn't you ever look at the Orientation booklet?"

"I really don't have any idea what you're on about," said Harry peevishly.

"Come on, I think I saw one," said Mann as he walked out from behind the counter and over to a bead curtained doorway on the back wall.

Harry snatched up his galleons and followed him warily; there was a slight tingle almost like the boundary to platform 9 ¾ as he passed the curtain. Then his jaw dropped as he took in the amazing amount of things in the room. It was lined floor to ceiling with shelves and filled to the brim with wizarding things.

There were racks of brooms, cases of wands, dishes, cauldrons and household furnishings, paintings and tapestries. Mr. Mann was standing in front of several shelves filled with books. Harry glanced over the titles and pulled one down. Occlumency, Legilimency and Other Mind Arts, he ran his fingers over the title, this would be a better buy than underwear.

"Ah, here it is, have you never seen this book?" said Mr. Mann handing Harry a book entitled A Muggle Guide to the Wizarding World. "The Ministry gives 'em to the parents of all muggle born on the first orientation visit. I expect you should have got one, being Muggle-raised, Mr. Potter."

"The Ministry never visited; Hagrid took me for my school things," said Harry absently thumbing through the Guide.

"Hmm, the muggles never took you to Gringotts then?" he asked gently.

Harry pulled his attention away from the book to gaze sharply at Mr. Mann. "No."

"Do you know how to use your key, then, to check the balance of your vault?"

Harry shook his head, "Why do you care? What do you want from me?"

Mann sighed, "I don't want anything from you lad, save a sale," pointing to the books Harry held, "but you should know there's fines for trying to pass galleons to muggles. I've heard the rumors about you and with the way you dress you don't help them any. So you obviously need some spending money but can't get to Gringotts for some reason. If you know how to use your key, then you know how much money you can spend. If you want to buy something here, I'll take a bank draft for more than the purchase price and give you the difference in pounds."

Harry nodded slowly, "Ok, I can understand that. How do I check my balance?"

"Come here," he went over to a desk set beside a small fireplace and pulled out parchment, "you have your key? Place it on the top of the parchment, put your finger on the key and say your full name and the word 'balance'. That will give you the balance in the vault. If you say things like, 'statement, update, or communications' the parchment will do different things. I think 'commands' will give you the lot and what they do."

Harry fished his key out of his moneybag and Mr. Mann tsked at him

"Not really safe, that. Shouldn't keep it there, too easy to get stolen."

Harry nodded and placed his finger on the key then jerked it away again.

"What about the underage magic rules? Will this get me in trouble?" asked Harry hesitantly.

"No lad the magic's in the key. Won't show, I think I have a copy of that, let me look." He walked away back toward the bookshelves leaving Harry to call up his balance in private. The total that showed on the parchment made Harry go weak in the knees. That was an obscene amount of money. He crumpled the parchment and shoved it into his pocket and replaced the key in his bag. He would play with it later and find out just what that little key could do.

Harry went back to the bookshelf, next to Mr. Mann, grinning.

"I want to take a look around and then take you up on your offer, sir. Maybe fifty pounds more that whatever I spend if that's all right?" said Harry.

"Certainly, lad, here you might want this as well." It was a slim booklet entitled Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery.

Harry laughed slightly and added it to the two he already had.

"Just give a shout when you're through, lad."

Harry nodded and began looking through the titles. He picked up The Hows and Whys of Potion Making: A Beginners Guide when he saw it explained how different things interacted and why you had to be precise in cutting and stirring. He also added Wandless, not Defenseless to his pile. Then he began looking at all of the other things crammed into the room. He contemplated a wizarding tent and a beat up eight compartment trunk, he shuddered looking at a cauldron large enough to fit a person thinking of Voldemort's rebirth, he flipped through several old dress robes that were even uglier than the one Ron had for the Yule Ball. He gazed into the glass cases at wands, daggers and a variety of rings and pendants. He chose a 'bottomless bag' from among several bags. It was black dragon hide, messenger style with the Hogwarts crest tooled on the flap charmed to be weightless. He also found, under a pile of ratty blankets, a handmade quilt in Gryffindor colors with a phoenix flying across it. The tag claimed it was imbued with 'comfort' and 'sweet dreams' charms. As he ran his fingers across the quilt he could almost hear the phoenix sing. He felt a little silly about buying the blanket but reasoned that if it helped him sleep without nightmares it would be worth it.

Mr. Mann showed him how to fill out the bank draft and provided him with the additional fifty pounds.

"You come back any time Mr. Potter. I get new stock all the time. It's amazing the kinds of wizarding things you can find at a muggle estate sales. Things that have been in the family for years but the muggle think are worthless."

Harry grinned and said, "I'll be back there are a few more things I might like to have. I might need some more muggle money too."

"You're a sharp one aren't you, lad? One other thing, you know you have a bit of a reputation in the area?" asked Mr. Mann. Harry nodded, his grin changing to a scowl.

"Well, if anyone questions where you came by your money, you feel free to tell 'em I hired you to move some boxes this morning, I'll back you up if I'm asked," said Mr. Mann with a wink.

Harry's scowl morphed back into a grin. "Thank you, sir, I appreciate it."

Horatio Mann frowned after Harry had left his shop. He had of course heard all the neighborhood gossip about the boy and his cousin. He had also read the outrageous stories about the boy in the Prophet. Neither version fit with the boy who had just left his shop. Horatio Mann was not politically active, he was not socially conscious, nor was interested in interacting with the wizarding world on other than a commercial basis but someone, somewhere deserved a good thrashing for leaving Harry Potter with muggles and not protecting the boys name within wizard society. Someone had hurt that boy and sadly neglected his education and that offended Horatio's sensibilities. So, he decided, he would help the boy if he could and if he discovered the perpetrator of such injustice maybe he would administer the thrashing as well.

Harry went directly across the street to the discount store, trainers, socks and boxer shorts on his mental list. As he browsed the shop he added a three pack of sleeveless athletic vests, two tee shirts, one red and one green, and a pair of khaki trousers.

The girl at the checkout looked at him doubtfully but rang up his purchase with out a word and accepted the crumpled notes.

Carrying the plastic bag with his clothes, messenger bag slung across his body Harry then ventured into the market and bought several high protein energy bars, a bag of crisps and a cold bottle of fruit juice.

Outside of the shop Harry sat on the curb and donned his new trainers, disposing of the old ones in the bin in the alley and strolled home eating the crisps on the way.

When Harry entered the house with his bag Aunt Petunia was waiting to pounce.

"Just what do you have there and where did you steal the money?" she demanded grabbing the bag dumping the contents on to the floor.

"My _friends_ loaned me some money. My _friends_ thought it was a shame that I had to dress in Dudley's cast offs. My _friends_ thought I might like to have something that fit for a change and didn't make me look like some kind of criminal. Even if that's what you tell everyone," yelled Harry gathering his new things and storming up the stairs, leaving Petunia standing in shock that he would talk back.

Harry put his new clothing away fuming, the nerve of that woman. He pulled the blanket from the messenger bag and spread it over his bed. The sight of the phoenix cheered him and he pulled out the new books and stacked them on the desk. Then he sat down and pulled the crumpled parchment and his key out. Time to do some research he thought.

He flattened the parchment and placed finger to key and muttered, "Harry James Potter, Commands"

The parchment filled with script.

Welcome to the Gringotts Bank command menu 

_To access your personal information you must repeat the verification process for each command_

Assets- lists account assets Balance- the total available currency in the vault to which the key belongs 

_Commands- displays the command menu_

_Communication- write your request or question on fresh parchment, trigger communication charm with in key, allow key to remain in contact with parchment for response_

_Inventory- other items in vault_

_Services- list of service available_

_Statement- displays account transactions_

_Updates- shows updates and news for account holders_

Harry sat back in his chair, that's amazing he thought.

He pulled out a fresh parchment and moved the key to it trying to decide what to look at first. He'd never noticed anything else in his vault so, "Harry James Potter, Inventory."

_No inventory of has been performed on this vault._

Harry frowned and said, "Harry James Potter, Assets."

Script began to fill the page.

Assets in the Account of Harry James Potter Vaults Vault 687- Trust vault Harry James Potter-unlimited access Vault 625- Estate of James and Lily Potter-no access 

_Vault 201-Potter Family –limited access_

_Vault 711- Estate of Sirius Black-limited access/ full access **pending**_

_Vault 245-Black Family –access **pending**_

Real Estate Potter Cottage-Godric's Hollow, Wales – vacant Numbers 74,76 &78 Diagon Alley, London – leased Shares Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes – 30 percent 

_Brixton's Baubles-45 percent_

_Reaver's Mines-35 percent_

_Nimbus Brooms –10 percent_

Harry stared at the list; it gave more questions than answers. Why hadn't anyone ever told him about these other vaults, where were the keys, why would he have access to Sirius's vault? He threw the parchment into his trunk and pocketed the key. He wanted to ask Sirius about it but Sirius was gone and it was his fault. He grabbed the Occlumency book off the pile and settled down on the bed to read hoping to take his mind off the surprising, and frankly horrifying, idea that he was rich only because people who loved him were dead.

He threw his whole being into reading and soon discovered he understood what the book was talking about, and for the first time began to understand just what Snape had meant when he yelled 'clear your mind'.

Much later when he put out the light and crawled under his new quilt he cleared his mind of all those troubling thoughts and for the first time since the Ministry went to sleep with a smile, phoenix song flitting gently through his dreams.

Harry woke to Petunia banging on his door. "Wake up, breakfast," she shouted.

"I'm up," he shouted back.

He could hear Vernon in the shower and knew from long experience that nothing would wake Dudley. He pulled on some oversized shorts and a huge shirt and stumbled down to start breakfast.

Aunt Petunia was standing at the counter tea in hand watching Vernon's coffee brew she raised an eyebrow at his appearance and turned up her nose. Harry ignored her to begin the bacon and stir up the eggs.

Harry had just taken up the food when Vernon sat down with his coffee.

"Vernon?" said Petunia.

He grunted at her not taking his eyes from his plate as Harry sat down and filled his. This year there had been no limiting of his food. Dudley's diet seemed to have been forgotten and as long as Harry cooked he could eat.

Vernon finished his meal and stood but before his could leave the room Petunia was speaking again.

"Vernon," this time with a good bit of impatience.

Vernon's eyes slid across Harry as he rose to start the dishes and he huffed several times.

"What ever you want Pet, what does it matter what I say, you'll do it anyway," and he stalked from the room slamming the front door on the way out.

Harry smirked at the sink. She'd gotten what she wanted it seemed, like usual and Vernon wasn't happy. He figured she was going shopping for Dudley again so he was startled when Aunt Petunia turned to him.

"Go get cleaned up, wear what you bought yesterday. I'm taking you to get decent clothes. I won't have _those people_ thinking we don't take care of you. I've made an appointment at the Optometrist too," she said.

Harry stared at her open mouthed.

"Well," she snapped, "Don't just stand there, go get ready."

He headed for the stairs wondering if he were dreaming some decidedly bizarre dream when she shouted after him, "And comb your hair!"

He shook his head, nope not a dream but certainly bizarre nonetheless.

It was an exhausting morning for Harry. They'd taken the bus into Greater Whinging seen the Optometrist and come away with a new pair of glasses. When Harry asked for a copy of his prescription to get contacts later and his aunt had looked sharply at him. He'd replied that he might look for some odd jobs. She merely nodded and not questioned him further.

A large department store had supplied him with more underwear, several pairs of trousers in blue and black, two short-sleeved rugby shirts, two button-down shirts and a light windbreaker style jacket; all in sizes that fit him.

"Now Harry," began Aunt Petunia when the arrived back home, "you be sure to let those- your friends know that I took you shopping for appropriate clothing. Go through your old things and save out the best for gardening and those odd jobs you're thinking about. Bring me the rest and I'll bundle them for the mission. Someone there might appreciate them."

"Yes, Aunt Petunia; thank you," Harry said, truly grateful for the clothes but irked that he'd had to shame her into buying them and that he hadn't thought of the tactic years ago.

When he came back down, Dudley's massive cast offs in hand, he found Petunia angrily speaking into the phone.

"Wait he's just come in," she shoved the phone into his hand, "It's for you don't tie up the line all day."

"Hello?" Harry spoke into the phone.

"Hello, Harry, your Aunt tried to tell me you weren't home, I knew she was lying so I told her if I didn't get to speak to you I just have to send some friends around. How are you? Are you ok? I'm at home and haven't heard from the Order; did you send them a note when you were supposed to?" rattled the voice on the other end.

"Hermione?" asked Harry.

"Yes?"

"Are you all right?" asked Harry worried because she'd called and sounded rather frantic.

"I'm fine, I'm not the one locked up with nasty relatives that don't understand a thing about our world," she said.

Harry could see his aunt's shadow on the floor where she was standing just inside the kitchen listening to Harry's side of the conversation.

"Hermione, I'm fine, I sent my note when I was supposed to. Aunt Petunia took me shopping today for new clothes and glasses. She was very nice and things here have been better so far this summer. Now tell me what's really the matter?" said Harry watching the shadow move away from the door.

There was silence on the other end of the phone for a long minute.

"It's nothing really, I was just worried about you that's all," said Hermione in a small voice.

"No I don't think that's all. Come on, Hermione, you wouldn't have called if you didn't want to tell me. Make it easy on yourself and come clean," said Harry coaxingly.

"Well, my Mum cried on me Harry, and my dad yelled. I'm grounded until school starts and they threatened to send me away."

Harry was stricken, "It's my fault."

"No, Harry, it not your fault. I knew what I was getting into, I insisted on coming along and they were just venting. I know that they weren't serious about keeping me from Hogwarts. It's just a tactic to get my attention and make me think about my actions, a guilt trip. But I refuse to feel guilty and it upsets them. It's just that I promised we'd get you out of there soon and I won't be able to unless you can come here."

"Hermione, I got you into trouble and you want me to come there a meet your parents? Are you daft?" asked Harry.

He was interrupted by a screech from the kitchen, "You did what?"

Petunia came around the corner and stared in shock at Harry.

"Was that your aunt? Harry, put her on the phone," ordered Hermione. Harry wordlessly handed the phone to his Aunt who practically shouted into the phone. "Explain yourself!" Then she stood; phone to ear muttering things like 'I see' and 'thank goodness' before she handed back the phone with a strange look and retreated back into the kitchen.

"What was that about?" asked Harry.

"Oh, Harry," laughed Hermione, "I can't believe you did that."

"What? I don't understand Hermione, you're going to have to explain." He lowered his voice, "Aunt Petunia's been queer all day."

"There is no way I can explain it on the phone, but Harry you've made me feel so much better, thank you. I have to go now but I'll call you again in a couple of days. Bye."

"Hermione, wait I don't—" he could hear her laughing as she hung up the phone. 'Girls,' he thought shaking his head, 'they're all daft.'

He retreated back up the stairs determined not to think about Hermione's trouble, or Aunt Petunia's strange behavior, or Sirius, or the prophecy. Instead he pulled out Wandless, not Defenseless and began to read.

Mid afternoon Hedwig returned accompanied by two other owls, Pig and a black and white he didn't know.

"Hello Hedwig, what do you have for me?" he asked his owl removing the letter and giving her a treat. Pig fluttered around the ceiling so Harry ignored him for the moment and addressed the third owl.

"Hello there, who are you then? Would you like a treat?" he removed the letter and offered the treat. Then opened the parchment and checked the name. "You're Neville's owl?"

The owl cocked its head and made a funny noise. "Neville's Gran's owl then," stated Harry. The owl then joined Hedwig on the back of the desk chair looked at Hedwig and the two of them began to 'talk' to each other. Pig landed on the desk and seemed to want in on the conversation but they snubbed him and he dejectedly flew to Harry to have his letter removed.

Harry gave Pig a treat and set him on top of Hedwig's cage and sprawled across the bed to read his letters.

Dear Harry 

_Thank you for sending an all's well note but maybe you could write more than 'All's Well' next time. I understand that you are going through a rough time. I miss Sirius as well but you are not to blame for what happened. Sirius wouldn't want you to feel bad._

_Please let me know how you are doing and if there is anything at all that you need._

_Remus Lupin_

Harry snorted at the letter, he knew that it wasn't his fault; he'd done everything Hermione had suggested to check. He understood how Sirius wouldn't have been able to stay away either. No he knew exactly where to place the blame Voldemort and Dumbledore, stupid old men, playing chess with his and his friend's lives.

He pushed those thoughts away; he wasn't going to think of them.

Harry 

_How are you? After everything that happened I wanted to let you know that you could talk to me if you wanted. I heard Mum and Dad talking about how Tom possessed you at the Ministry and since he possessed me in my first year I think I know what you are going through. I would be happy to help if I can. I would like to get to know you better I think we could be very good friends._

_Ginny_

Harry stared at the letter and then reread it. She thinks she knows what I went through. She said before she didn't remember being possessed just waking up from black outs. She has no idea. He crumpled the letter and lobbed it toward the wastebasket. It just made him more positive that all girls were daft.

_Harry_

_I wanted to thank you for letting me go with you to the Ministry and for teaching the DA. I wish I had been more help to you, but Gran is proud that I made a stand. We went right from the platform to Ollivander's and I now have a new wand. That creepy old man berated Gran for making me use Dad's wand, said it was all wrong for me and I must be a damned powerful wizard to have gotten anything out of it. She was very surprised._

_As our wards are heavy enough to mask underage magic use, I went out to the green house to practice. Unfortunately I blew out the back wall. Gran has hired a tutor for the summer and has instructed me to write and offer our hospitality for the month of August._

_If you'd like to visit then, just let me know and Gran will arrange a portkey. We will be able to practice magic and I have something I need to discuss with you. If you don't want to come here, I understand and will see you in September._

_Faithfully,_

_Neville Longbottom_

Harry read over this surprising letter, he was glad that Neville had gotten a new wand and that his Gran wasn't angry with him. The question was, would Dumbledore let him spend August with Neville. No the question was why should Dumbledore have any say at all. The Dursley's were his guardians and if Mrs. Longbottom sent a portkey then there shouldn't be any problems.

He moved over to the desk and sat on the edge of the chair so as not to disturb the owls on the back and pulled out fresh parchment.

_Neville _

_Would be happy to visit you in August. Let me know when the portkey is ready and I'll send Hedwig to you to pick it up, for security reasons. There's something I want to talk to you about too. _

_Glad your Gran wasn't angry. Hermione called me on the phone and said her parents have put her on restriction for the summer. Have you ever noticed that girls all seem to be a barmy?_

_Harry_

He tied the note to Neville's owl but it didn't seem in any hurry to leave as it continued to perch on the back of the chair and chat up Hedwig, so he shrugged and went back to the Wandless book.

When he heard Uncle Vernon come in from work he started down the stairs to help finish up dinner. He was half way down the staircase when Dudley walked in the front door and the both froze at hearing Vernon bellow from the kitchen.

"You want me to do what!"

They couldn't hear Petunia's answer but they certainly heard Vernon. "No, bloody way in hell, Pet."

Dudley looked up at Harry in shock and mouthed the words, "What did you do?" Harry just shook his head, he was quite sure that he didn't do anything.

The kitchen door slammed open and Vernon; collar loosened, tie askew, and purple faced, stormed toward the front door. He looked at Dudley then up the staircase at Harry and shook his finger at him.

"You, boy, you bloody well hadn't—just-- DON'T!" he thundered. Then he turned to Dudley, "You either! I'm going to the pub don't wait up!"

Harry looked amazed at Dudley who was looking right back at him and the both made a beeline for the kitchen.

"Mum, what was that about?" asked Dudley Harry standing just behind him.

"Nothing dear, sit down, dinner's ready. You too, Harry," said Petunia, in a strained voice.

"Mum?"

"I'm not going to talk about it, Dudley, either sit down and eat or I throw it out and you can go hungry," said Petunia.

Harry had never heard her use that tone of voice to Dudley and she had never threatened to take away his food before. Both boys were in their seats within seconds and dinner was very quiet. Harry noticed his Aunt didn't eat much. Even Dudley didn't eat as much as usual and kept giving his mother odd looks. Harry just wondered if the summer could get any stranger.

Harry read more in the Occlumency book that evening and cleared his mind and went to bed earlier. It had been a long strange day and Harry hoped for a good nights sleep. He wasn't sure if it was the Occlumency or the blanket but he hoped it would keep working.


	2. Chapter 2

19

Redefining Summer By Loralee 

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter

AN: I thought I'd answer the reviewers who asked about Mr. Mann and One Man's Treasures, I did use him in an earlier story, the now discontinued Learning Incentive.

Chapter 2 

Harry woke easily with a smile on his face and then was startled to realize it was quite late in the morning. He bolted down stairs to find Aunt Petunia sitting at the table, tea in hand, reading a decorating magazine.

"I'm sorry, Aunt Petunia, I didn't hear you call me," he said.

"I didn't call you. Vernon wasn't feeling well this morning, only wanted a bit of toast before work, poor dear," she said. Harry was almost positive she was smirking. "There's cereal if you are hungry and then you can look over the flower beds I believe I saw a weed this morning."

Harry nodded and poured cereal, milk and juice for his breakfast keeping a wary eye on his Aunt. Finally she set the magazine aside with a sigh and turned her gimlet eye on him.

"Harry," she said then hesitated.

"Yes Aunt Petunia?"

She sighed again, dropped her eyes from his and said, "The shed and fence need painting, was there paint left last year?"

"No, ma'am, I used it all," answered Harry a bit confused now.

"I'll have Vernon pick some up this weekend and you can do it next week. Finish your cereal and take yourself away," she told him and then got up and began dragging the Hoover from its cupboard. Harry gulped down the rest of his breakfast, rinsed out his bowl and fled to the garden.

He made a quick search and destroy inspection of the flower beds then retreated upstairs for a shower and change of clothes. He'd thought he was ready to tackle the bank stuff again. A fresh sheet of parchment and he had a listing of Services, many of them Harry didn't understand.

On a second sheet he wrote his inquiry:

_Dear Sir,_

_I have just learned what my key can do and have discovered that I have more vaults than I knew. I am hoping that you can answer my questions._

_I only have the one key and I am curious how I get the other keys or who has them? _

_Who else might have access to my account?_

_Why do I have access to some vaults and not others?_

_Why do I have limited access to number 711 Sirius Black and pending access to 245?_

_How can I check the inventory and balances of those vaults without a key?_

_What is the condition of the house in Godric's Hollow?_

_Under Services you list Muggle identification and ATM/Debit/Credit card, how do I get those._

_Thank you for your time,_

_Harry James Potter_

He then placed the key on the top of the page and triggered it; then watched amazed as the key soaked up all the ink and glowed for a moment. Nothing happened after that and Harry decided he just had to wait for an answer he wondered how long it would take. He spent a few moments just staring at the parchment and finally picked up the Underage Magic rulebook and began to thumb through it.

Twenty minutes later a brief flash from the desk caught Harry's attention and ink began to flow out of the key onto the parchment.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_I was most distressed to learn that no one had explained key use to you. A regrettable oversight on someone's part, I'm sure. I am quite please to answer your questions. Also if you have not yet done so please be sure to check Updates once a month._

_The key in your possession is to your personal vault. Your parents vault key is in trust here in the bank and will be released to you upon your majority, the Potter Family Vault is a very old vault and as such required no key._

_The key for Number 711 Estate of Sirius Black was taken into the possession of the Ministry upon the arrest of Mr. Black in Nov of 1981 and rendered void by Gringotts. You have had limited access to this vault since 3 August 1980 when you were named Heir and secondary account holder to Sirius Black._

_Our records show one purchase by you in 1994 of a Firebolt broom._

_Full access to this vault and the Black Family Vault is pending the reading of the Last Will and Testament of Sirius Black scheduled for 8 July, this year. _

_Please accept my condolences on your loss._

_At this time no one but you has full access to your account. I have limited access as the manager here at Gringotts; I have been the account manager for the Potter Family for twenty-seven years and am looking forward to meeting you again._

_To check the inventory or balances of the other vaults use your key and add the number and name of the vault you wish to view. Please be aware that you cannot remove any currency from any vault other than your personal one at this time._

_The property at Godric's Hollow is vacant as there was extensive damage done to the house and contents. Salvageable items were crated and stored in number 625 and a ward placed around the property to keep trespassers out as per the prior instructions of James Potter._

_I have prepared a document package for you and will send it by high security owl this evening. If it does not arrive by morning contact me immediately. You must place a drop of blood on the shiny square on the bankcard to activate it. There is a daily spending limit of 500 galleons or the equivalent in Muggle currency._

_I look forward to doing business with you Mr. Potter. If you have any further questions please don't hesitate to contact me._

_May your wealth multiply,_

_Bonecracker_

_Senior Account Manager_

It was a lot to take in. There was also the one thing Harry didn't want to think about. Sirius was really gone. They were going to read his Will. His brow furrowed as wondered when anyone was going to tell him about it. Knowing Dumbledore, he either wouldn't be told at all or would just be snatched up to Gringotts and surprised with it.

He paced the room fuming until the window began rattling in the sill. He turned and realized it was his magic flaring. He took a deep breath and tried to calm down. He pushed all of the grief and thoughts about Sirius's death down and tried to stop thinking about it. The window glass stopped rattling and Harry looked at the letter again. The other important point was that nobody else could spend his money and he would soon have a card he could get cash with and use to buy things, quite a lot of things if he was of a mind to.

He tidied his parchment away and mused, what did he want to buy? He had clothes and glasses. He wanted contacts and some boots for winter, but any electronics Dudley would steal and they didn't work at Hogwarts anyway. Maybe some nice presents for his friends; there was another bag like his at Mr. Mann's shop, Hermione would like that. She carried so many books around, he snickered to himself, she should have arms like a weightlifter. What could he get for Ron? Maybe he'd go look around Mr. Mann's shop again or stroll through the discount store, even just muggle candy would probably work. He should get something for Neville too, if he was going to visit. He wondered if Ron would be upset that he went to visit Neville.

Maybe if he was at Neville's he could even go to Diagon Alley this year for his own school supplies. How much more danger could he possibly be in there than at Hogwarts. After all Quirrell, Crouch and Umbridge had been let in by Dumbledore, Sirius had snuck in, and Snape was there all the time, no one in their right minds could think that Hogwarts was safe.

His Aunt calling up the stairs interrupted his musings.

"Harry, Mrs. Figg wants you to go round and reach some tins down for her."

Harry rolled his eyes, so someone wanted to see him, he thought.

"Yes Aunt Petunia, I'll go now," he called going down the stairs.

He ambled down the street to Mrs. Figg's house wondering if it was Remus come to see him or if Dumbledore had more secrets to share. Unfortunately for Harry it was neither. Mrs. Figg really did want him to lift down some tins, a whole cupboard full of them.

She showed him in the kitchen and pointed to a step stool in front of a tall cupboard.

"Jump up there, Harry, and start handing down the tins. Something's gone off and exploded, just look at the door," she said indicating the inside of the cupboard door that had something sticky splattered across the top that had made little rivulets running down.

"Everything will have to come out and be washed up, then the shelves scrubbed down good. I'm glad you agreed to come. I'm hesitant to climb any more than I have to, you know," she said.

So standing on a step stool he emptied the cupboard, helped wipe down all the tins, scrubbed the shelves and put all the tins back while Mrs. Figg went on and on about a lot of people who, Harry suspected, had been dead for a long time.

She fed him a snack and sent him on his way in time for him to help with dinner that evening.

"Took you long enough," Petunia said with a sniff as she set him to peeling potatoes.

"Well it was a little more that lifting down a tin or two. She had a tin of apricots go off and explode. Juice everywhere, it was a right mess," he replied with a grimace.

Petunia laughed just a bit, "Should teach her to rotate, that should, poor thing."

Dinner was better than the night before, Petunia recounted Mrs. Figg's problems and the antics of one of the neighbors she witnessed that afternoon.

Harry was soon able to escape to his room and delved into the Potions book. At this rate he thought, he'd have to go look through Mr. Mann's books again soon just to have something to do.

The Gringotts owl arrived very early before Aunt Petunia called him. He thanked it and offered a treat and it left as soon as he had the bundle off.

Harry sorted through the package containing the bankcard with instructions, a muggle ID, a health card, a passport, and a letter and a second sealed envelope marked important documents.

Aunt Petunia called him then and he stashed the bundle in his trunk and went down to make breakfast.

After breakfast Harry wrote a brief note to the Order and sent Hedwig out; then pulled the package back out of his trunk. A quick prick with a quill and he had the bankcard activated. He placed it with the ID card and the pounds he had left. He eyed the pile for a moment and decided to buy a wallet. He opened the important documents envelope and found a note that read,

Mr. Potter 

_I have enclosed copies of some documents that I thought you might wish to see._

_Bonecracker_

He found his birth certificate, his parent's completion certificates from Hogwarts, their marriage license, their death certificates and their wills along with the official notification of the reading of Sirius's Will.

Harry couldn't bring himself to read the Wills; instead, he shoved the papers back into the envelope and threw it into his trunk, shoved the money, ID, and bankcard into his pocket with his wand and pelted down the stairs and out of the house.

When he arrived in the commercial section of town he realized he was too early for Mr. Mann's shop to be open. He went into the Market and bought a bottle of soda and sat on the curb in front to drink it ignoring the stares of passersby.

When Mr. Mann unlocked his door Harry entered.

"Hello there, lad. You're out and about early, what can I do for you?" asked Mr. Mann.

"I just wanted to have another look around, sir. I think I might have missed things last time, there is so much here," said Harry.

"Surely, go on back," replied Mr. Mann.

Harry passed through the bead curtain and began to look around; he examined the rack of brooms and again looked in the glass cases at the wands, knives and jewelry displayed there. Then he noticed high up on one shelf behind the display cases was a stone bowl that he believed might be a pensieve. Near the rack with the bags he found a shelf with a leather wallet; the tag said it had an antitheft charm on it. He picked it up and then went over to browse the books, picking out several that looked interesting. After an hour or so of his browsing, Mr. Mann came back to check on him.

"You certainly take your shopping seriously," he chuckled at Harry who he'd found trying on hats.

Harry blushed and snatched the hat from his head, "Er, sorry, I was just, I mean I'm done. That pile on the display case is what I want, I can go now," he stuttered.

"You can take as long as you like but it might be easier if you tell someone what's troubling you instead of running away from it," said Mann, lounging against a rack of cauldrons.

Harry scowled, "I—I don't think I want to talk to anyone. They wouldn't understand or they'd just pat me on the head and tell me it will be all right. I already know that's a lie, it's not like they care any way."

"Does it matter then what they say if you know they don't care?"

"Er, no?"

Mann grinned, "Are you asking me or telling me?"

Harry looked sheepish, "I know they do care, but it hurts to even think about and I don't—see, my godfather died and it was sort of my fault. Oh, I know it wasn't really. I know who really deserves the blame and at the same time I don't care about the blame because it still hurts. I've been trying not to think about it, but I used the key and they're going to read the will and nobody told me. I had to find out from the Goblins and they sent a copy of my parent wills and I don't want to think about that either because it, well—" Harry broke off and turned away not wanting Mr. Mann to see that he might cry.

"Because it hurts, yes, I do understand. My wife has been gone for many years and it still hurts. I can tell you that it never stops hurting either but it does get better eventually. Sometimes I can go days without thinking about her and anymore the memories are the good ones instead of the bad ones," said Mann, reaching out he laid a hand on Harry's shoulder.

After a moment Harry pulled away from the hand and turned back.

"I'm sorry to remind you, sir," said Harry.

"Not at all, like I said, good memories. But if you keep it all shoved down it will make it worse when it all comes out, like a boil it needs to be lanced."

"But it just goes round in my head and there's other stuff as well," said Harry.

Mann nodded, "Until you feel like you want to scream, yes?"

Harry looked startled and then nodded. "Yes, and that wouldn't help at all; so I read and work and try not to think about it at all."

Mann eyed Harry for a moment then flicked his wand toward the front door locking it and placing the back soon sign up, "Come along Mr. Potter, we'll have some tea and you can tell me some good memories about your godfather."

Harry felt much better that afternoon as he returned to number four. He told his good memories of Sirius and could see them in his mind now instead of that awful moment when he fell.

"Just where have you been?" asked Aunt Petunia the minute he came through the door.

"I was helping Mr. Mann at the junk shop," said Harry.

She sniffed and said, "Well that girl called again, her number is beside the phone, you had better call her back but don't take all day, I don't want to see a huge charge."

Harry blinked, Hermione had called again? "Yes Aunt Petunia, I won't talk long."

"Hermione Granger, please," asked Harry into the phone.

"Hi Harry, where were you? Your Aunt said you were out but I thought you were supposed to stay close to home?" questioned Hermione.

"I was out, helping a neighbor," he told her, "What's wrong?"

"Why do you always think something is wrong? I'm fine I just want to check on you," she said with a huff.

Harry grinned and said, "Well, I'm fine too,"

She laughed, "All right, shall I call again in a couple of days?"

"That would be great, bye."

"Good bye, Harry."

Petunia was standing in the hall looking oddly at him again.

"Aunt Petunia, I wanted to ask, one on my friends would like me to spend August with him, may I?" Harry felt he might be taking a chance but she had been nicer so far this year.

She waved him in to the kitchen to the table.

"The red haired one?" she asked.

"No, not the Weasley's, Neville Longbottom," he said.

She seemed to think for a minute then opened the pantry and reached down a box from the top shelf. She placed the box on the table and pulled out an hourglass, at least 6 inches tall and 4 inches around, sitting in a brass base. The sand was red and as he watched one grain jumped from the bottom to the top, much like the balls in the house point counter.

"What is this?" he asked, "And why do you have it?"

She handed him a piece of parchment that had been in the box.

_Dear Petunia_

_This hourglass is a physical representation of the protections afforded both young Harry and your family. Each summer as Harry spends time at home the top will fill; it will empty while Harry is away. _

_Small household chores may help to fill the top. Overnight trips to friends should be prohibited until the sand reaches the blue line._

_Sincerely_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry looked at the hourglass again and found the light blue line half way up the top section of the glass.

"If this is why you've always given me so many chores, then why not this year?" he asked.

"I'm tired of the fighting, of the sullen silences, the angry glares, and Vernon yelling. Last year when you – saved Dudley, more sand, a lot more moved up to the top. I've noticed it doesn't fill as much each year as the year before and it runs out faster. That must mean that something has to change. Well, I'm tired of the whole thing so you can take it to your room and worry about it. You can go or stay knowing that our fate is in your hands.

"I never wanted you here, your godfather or your godmother were supposed to raise you if something happened; you were never supposed to come here. I never understood why that woman didn't take you in when they sent him to prison," Petunia said.

"I have a godmother? Why didn't you ever tell me?" Harry demanded.

"What and tell you someone else didn't want you? It doesn't matter, now; she must want you to spend time with her son, now."

"What, who?"

"Longbottom, I recognized that absurd name. Lily said she had a boy about your age."

Harry paled and slumped in his seat, "The Longbottoms were attacked around the same time as my parents, and Neville lives with his Grandmother."

"They're dead?" her tone was rather horrified.

"No, they were tortured to insanity and have been in Saint—the hospital ever since. Probably why no one else ever mentioned it either," said Harry sadly.

"And you wonder why I hate your world?" she snapped. "Take that rubbish to your room; I don't want to see it again. It's your problem."

Harry replaced the glass and letter in the box and carried it up to his room. He'd need a book on wards. He paced his room thinking about what he'd learned. Chores helped the wards; saving Dudley helped the wards, but they didn't get as strong anymore. He hated being here, being forced back, but Dumbledore said 'as long as you can call where your mother's blood lives home' or some drivel. So his emotions, not wanting to be there, hurt the wards, helping around the house or helping one of his relatives made the wards stronger. Dumbledore said love was the power that Voldemort didn't have, it had to tie together. Did Dumbledore think that his relatives loved him, was that what was supposed to power the wards?

Harry stopped pacing and stood there in shock. Was it possible that if they had loved him he could have killed Voldemort in first year? Harry shook his head; the past was the past and couldn't be changed. He would need to think about this some more and maybe talk to someone; he wondered if he could trust Remus not to go blabbing everything to Dumbledore.

He would send a note to Remus asking to see him, if Hedwig weren't still out. He threw himself on to his bed and wondered why everything had to be so difficult. All he really wanted was a normal summer. He snorted slightly; he'd never had a normal summer before, so maybe this was and he just didn't recognize it.

He blew out his breath, there was six weeks until the first of August, and he had time to figure it out. He could do nice and helpful. Aunt Petunia wanted him to paint the fence and shed next week, maybe if he did it with good thoughts it would help.

He began to clear his mind and sort his thoughts; he was pleased that his Occlumency was going well. It had been a trying day already and it was just lunchtime; he slipped into sleep unknowingly.

Harry woke when Petunia called up the stairs for him to come help with dinner. He greeted his aunt with a smile only to be met with a suspicious look.

After dinner, Harry retreated to his room to read one the books he'd picked up that day. Dueling for Fun and Profit was an interesting read and kept Harry up late finishing the book.

Saturday, Harry fixed a full breakfast before Dudley and Vernon went off to a boxing competition. Petunia never went; she'd fainted at the first one when Dudley got his nose busted and it bled.

Harry wished Dudley good luck and received a grunt in response and another suspicious look from Petunia. Then he volunteered to clean both the upstairs and downstairs baths after he was done with the dishes.

When he returned to his room, Hedwig had returned with a note from Remus again telling Harry he would be willing to listen if Harry needed to talk and telling him that what happened wasn't Harry's fault.

Harry gritted his teeth and wrote a note back to Remus.

_Dear Professor Lupin,_

_I am well aware of just who is to blame for the fiasco at the Ministry. I would however like to talk to you; maybe we could meet at Mrs. Figg's house? _

_One thing, though, if you are planning on discussing whatever I talk about with other people like Professor Dumbledore, don't bother coming. I am very angry with the Headmaster, a fact that he is all ready aware of._

_Harry Potter_

"Hedwig do you mind taking this to Remus Lupin?" he asked his owl.

Hedwig stuck out a leg and was soon soaring out the window.

"Aunt Petunia," he called as he went down the stairs, "Do you need anything before I go out?"

She looked up from the armchair in the lounge and asked, "Why are you acting this way?"

Harry took a deep breath and replied, "The letter said chores would help the wards. Saving Dudley helped the wards, so it's reasonable to believe a positive attitude will help the wards. Until I know different, and I am going to research it, I will attempt to be helpful and friendly in hopes of powering the wards faster. The sooner they are charged the sooner I can get out of your hair."

She looked thoughtful for a moment. "I understand. Where are you going?"

"I have to help Mr. Mann again today," he said.

"Very well, mind your manners," she said and looked back to her magazine.

Once at the shop he found Mr. Mann working at a table filled with crates and boxes.

"Feeling better today, lad?"

"Yes sir, I do have a question though, do you have any books on wards?" Harry asked peeking curiously into the nearest crate.

"General wards or something specific?" asked Mann raising an eyebrow.

"Blood wards," said Harry.

"Don't touch anything lad, that lot hasn't been checked yet," he said waving Harry back. "You won't find many books on blood wards and I know I don't have any. The Ministry considers them to be a bit dodgy, being old magic, you know."

"Well how would I learn about them then?" asked Harry with a frown.

Mr. Mann stepped away from the table toward Harry.

"Are you asking for reason or just curiosity?"

Harry looked up at Mr. Mann and thought for a moment. Could he trust the old man? Harry nodded once, decisively.

"The wards that protect my family are supposed to be blood wards based on my Mum's sacrifice. I have an artifact that shows how strong they are and I am supposed to spend time there to strengthen them. I wanted to know what I could do to speed the process."

Mr. Mann scratched his chin in thought, "Well, lad, if it were me, I'd spend a bit of gold and hire a goblin to analyze the ward and give a recommendation on upkeep and possible upgrade. A goblin don't come cheap, but they're discrete and can be trusted to keep secrets."

Harry stared open mouthed for a moment and then remembered that Ward Work was in the Services list produced by his key. He grinned at the old man.

"Thank you sir, is there anything I can help you with?"

"Thought you'd never ask, boy," he tossed Harry a key ring, "go over to the wand case and pick out one that'll work for you and you can help me sort out the dangerous junk from the good stuff."

"I thought the wand chooses the wizard?

"Oh it does, but most families have a drawer full of wands for the kids to practice with. You did read the Decree didn't you. Your wand signature is on file at the Ministry; they spot it, you get a warning, but those wands there aren't registered, the Ministry don't know who's using them. Anyone asks, I say I hired help," said Mr. Mann.

Harry grinned and began to sort through the wands and found one that threw off sparks. He locked up the case and brought the wand over to Mr. Mann who looked at the tag and then removed it.

"Peruvian Viper tooth core in Palm wood, bit odd that wand but if it works for you I suppose it's all right. How easy does it cast, try a Lumos."

Harry tried the spell and couple of times, "It takes a bit more concentration and feels like I need to use more power that my regular wand."

Mann nodded, "That's not a bad thing; you use it for a while, it will build up your magic muscles and make casting with your first wand easier. Lot of wizards get custom wands after their schooling once they know what they are going to do."

"So how much do I owe you for the wand?" asked Harry.

"Now, lad you know that I can't sell to a minor without reporting it to the Ministry, however you give me a hand today and we'll considerate it even, besides that wand likes you, and everyone should have an extra wand, especially if they are likely to find trouble on a regular basis," said Mr. Mann turning back to the crates. "Just don't go using it at your house, if you need to practice you can use my basement."

"Thank you sir; now, what do you want me to do?"

Harry learned three new spells and enjoyed working with Mr. Mann. He went home in the early afternoon to write to the goblins.

_Dear Bonecracker_

_I would like to hire a goblin to analyze the wards around my relative's house. Can you arrange this or tell me what I need to do? I rely on your discretion in this matter._

_Thank you for your time_

_Harry Potter_

He left the key on the parchment when he went down to dinner. Harry and Aunt Petunia ate a pleasant meal together as Dudley and Vernon weren't home yet and Petunia knew they'd stop on the way home.

"Tell me about this girl who has been calling, Harry," asked Petunia.

"Hermione? Well she's one of my best friends, has been since first year. She's the smartest girl in school and her parents are dentists. She makes sure that Ron and I study and tries to keep us in line. She's a Prefect and I imagine she'll be Head Girl," said Harry.

"So her parents aren't-- unnatural?" she asked.

Harry rolled his eyes. "No they are quite normal, I suppose, for dentists anyway. Hermione says they don't believe in sweets," he said with a smirk.

Harry almost fell out of his chair when his aunt smiled slightly and said, "No sweets, that isn't natural at all."

They briefly discussed his classes and how he thought he did grade wise, in a general way, of course. Then Harry cleaned up while his aunt went to watch telly.

He checked the parchment in his room to find an answer.

_Mr. Potter_

_I have made the arrangements for Warder Stonefist to visit you at 11am Monday. He will analyze the wards on the property and present a report on the findings. He will also advise if they are in need in repair or upgrade._

_Please note that Warder Stonefist will be using glamour to appear human as you reside in a muggle area._

_Thank you for your trust in Gringotts_

_May your gold flow and your enemies die horribly_

_Bonecracker_

_Senior Account Manager_

Hedwig returned while Harry was reading up on Legilimency.

_Harry_

_I promise what ever you want to tell me will be kept between us. I can meet you at Mrs. Figg's house Tuesday at 10am unless you need me sooner. _

_Remus_

Harry pulled the hourglass out and set it on a shelf were he could monitor it. He couldn't decide if he could tell a difference yet. He cleared his mind and went to sleep.

Sunday, the household slept in and Harry congratulated Dudley over a late brunch.

Vernon questioned Petunia over Harry's odd behavior and Petunia told him not to worry that she and Harry had come to an agreement and that he'd probably be leaving early in August if Vernon behaved.

Petunia then dragged him to the home improvement store for paint and several flats of flowers she wanted to add to the garden.

Vernon was further bewildered by Harry's cheerful offer to help Petunia put the flowers out that afternoon and decided the boy must be on drugs. Vernon poured a large whiskey and resolved to ignore the situation.

Pig was in Harry's room that evening when he went up, with two letters and a small package. The first letter was from Ron, complaining that Hermione couldn't come to the Burrow and that the Cannon's were once again in the cellar and asking if he was all right. The second was from Ginny once again imploring him to tell her his thoughts and feelings, that she was surely the only one that would understand. He again trashed her letter thinking her barmy. The package contained biscuits from Mrs. Weasley that he began snacking on.

He wrote a quick note to Ron asking him to thank his mum for the biscuits and assuring him of his well being.

Fortified with Mrs. Weasley's offering, he dug out the documents from Gringotts and read his parent's wills. He discovered that they were both very similar; that in the event of the death of both of them they left everything to Harry to be held in trust by the Goblins until he reached his majority. They had made a provision for his care; he was to be raised by either Sirius Black or Alice Longbottom. There had been no provision, however, made if both of those persons were unavailable. At least it explained why he was with his Aunt.

Harry wondered briefly how soon after his parents were killed that the Longbottoms had been attacked. What would have happened if he'd been there with them? Then he wondered if Lestrange had been looking for him there. Something else to discuss with Neville he decided. He really hoped that Neville wouldn't feel that it was Harry's fault that he didn't have his parents.

After breakfast the next day, when Vernon had left for work, Harry warned his Aunt that someone was coming to inspect the wards and to see what could be done to improve them. He assured her that the person was trustworthy and that Harry would meet with them in the back garden.

At 10am Harry answered the door and met with a short dark haired man who introduced himself as Stonefist. The goblin cast a notice me not on himself and walked the property line, ran his long fingers up and down a couple of places on the foundation and then joined Harry on the patio in the back garden to draw up his report.

"Well, Mr. Potter, I am both impressed and appalled at the wards here on your property. The Blood wards are in decent shape but once you seal them they will be much better. However it seems they are the only wards in place here. I have a few recommendations for you," said Stonefist.

Aunt Petunia came out of the house at that moment carrying a tray and three glasses.

"Would you care for some lemonade?" she asked.

Stonefist smiled and accepted while Harry goggled at her.

"I'm Petunia Dursley, Harry's aunt," she said.

"Stonefist, madam, I'm pleased to meet you. As I was telling Mr. Potter I have a recommendation for improving your wards at a very reasonable price."

Harry jumped in, "You said I need to seal the Blood wards, what did you mean?"

Stonefist turned his attention to Harry, "These wards were created years ago, Bonecracker referenced your Mother's sacrifice. I believe your Aunt sealed her part by accepting you in to her family, correct?"

Harry and Petunia both winced slightly but Harry nodded.

"Now, however, you are old enough to seal your part of the wards. For the best protection use your blood and a new quill, ink this rune," he handed over a small parchment, "on the four corners of the foundation and perhaps both ends and the corners of the fence." He indicated the picket fence that ran around the back of the garden.

Harry and Petunia exchanged a glance and Harry spoke, "I need to paint the fence. Can the rune be under the fresh paint?"

"Oh, yes, that would be excellent protection for the rune. Now we have available two levels of security protection wards. I can install them today for a reasonable fee. You just have to choose which package you'd prefer," said Stonefist.

"I don't think we need anything extra," began Petunia.

"But, Madam, don't you realize that the Blood wards only protect you from wizards who intend you harm. Our ward packages also protect from fire, flood, wind and pests."

Harry started to say that wouldn't be necessary but saw the look on Petunia's face.

"Aunt Petunia?" he asked.

"Well, we could take the time to listen to what is available. You say you can prevent fire?" she asked.

Harry sat back and watched as his aunt and the goblin worked out the details of the protection package. Finally she gathered the glasses and headed back into the house.

"Well, Mr. Potter," said Stonefist, "your aunt is an impressive woman. I know that you are the one with the gold, shall I implement these wards?"

"Oh, yes, I wouldn't dare tell her 'no', now," said Harry with a chuckle. "May I watch you work?"

"You can actually help Mr. Potter. If you like, I'll help you do your Blood wards and then we can do the ones your Aunt wants, also using your blood. That will tie them into the Blood wards and they won't be noticeable and you will have more control over them. I'll leave you a booklet on management. It will be a very effective system, very strong and secure."

Stonefist pulled a large blade and a stone bowl, along with a new quill, from his briefcase and they got to work. Harry found setting the wards fascinating and for the first time regretted not taking Runes. They finished just about lunchtime and Petunia served them thick roast beef sandwiches and crisps along with more lemonade on the patio. Dudley gave Harry and his guest one look and made himself scarce.

Harry spent the afternoon painting the fence and after dinner when he went up to his room he found that the sand level had jumped up to just below the blue line.


	3. Chapter 3

Redefining Summer

By Loralee

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

AN: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, special thanks to my beta Evan. This chpt is long but I couldn't find a good place to cut it in two. :)

**Chapter 3**

Just before 10am the next day, Harry told his Aunt he was going out.

"Are you working in that junk shop again? I hope he's paying you well?" said Petunia.

"Er, not today, Aunt Petunia, I'm meeting a friend but I asked them not to come here as I know it bothers you," said Harry.

"That girl that keeps calling?" asked Petunia sharply.

"No ma'am, Remus Lupin, he was a friend of my dad's," said Harry, wondering why she cared.

"Oh, well, if you want to bring him back and sit in the garden I won't object; just don't bother Dudley."

Harry's eyebrows rose in shock, but he thanked her politely and made his way down the street to Mrs. Figg's.

He found Remus waiting for him on the front step to Mrs. Figg's.

"Hello Harry, how are you? Arabella said we could visit in her back garden."

"Professor Lupin," said Harry as he followed the older man around to the back of the house.

"It's Remus or Moony, Harry," Lupin said softly as they sat down on lawn chairs.

Harry sat silently, eyeing Remus for a moment, gathering his thoughts. Remus looked at his hands.

"Does Dumbledore know you are here?" Harry asked. Remus looked up and frowned.

"Professor Dumbledore, Harry," said Remus.

"My friends don't try to correct how I speak, Professor, and you didn't answer the question."

Remus looked startled for a moment, "You're right, Harry, I didn't tell him I was coming here but I didn't hide it either. I do want to be your friend, Harry. I – you—are all I have left, but I don't understand why you are so angry with the Headmaster."

"So because you don't understand I'm automatically wrong?" asked Harry with a snort.

"No, that's not – look, you wanted to talk to me, I thought about Sirius and what happened," said Remus.

Harry sighed, "Look, I know that you lost your friend and it's partly my fault because he came to save me. But I also know that I did everything that I could, everything that Hermione suggested to check before we went. Snape knew; how long did it take him to tell the Order? It's Voldemort fault for tricking me, and Lestrange's for killing Sirius, and Dumbledore's because he has to play games and keep secrets."

"Dumbledore wasn't playing games, Harry, he was doing what he thought best," said Remus.

"Best for who? Not me! I asked why Voldemort wanted me dead at the end of my first year, but he wouldn't tell me. Remus, he knew the prophecy then; he's always known."

"Harry, I thought it broke with out any one hearing it."

Harry snorted again, "It did, but Dumbledore is the one who heard it in the first place, he told me the prophecy about an hour after Sirius—well that happened. I fought my way through the Ministry, held my own against a dozen Death Eaters, watched Sirius fall, was possessed by Voldemort, and then Dumbledore portkeyed me to his office where I was locked in until he came and then he told me the damn prophecy; told me I have to kill Voldemort or he will kill me. I think I have a right to be angry."

Remus had paled dramatically during Harry's recitation. "You and Vol, Voldemort?"

"Yes, him or me; and Dumbledore knew all along. He told me to learn Occlumency from Snape but never why. Snape said 'clear your mind' but never explained how or gave me a book to study. I always felt worse after and the nightmares were worst then. And before you say I should have told Dumbledore you should know that he didn't talk to me all year, Remus; he ignored me and wouldn't meet my eyes. He said that night that it was because he was afraid that Voldemort could take me over and see what he was thinking. I thought that he was angry with me for letting Voldemort take my blood and come back: for letting Cedric get killed. I thought he blamed me."

"That wasn't your fault, Harry. Dumbledore was wrong for making you feel that way. He's always claimed that he was doing what was for the best but-" he wiped at his face with one hand. "I'm so sorry that this has happened to you, Harry. Forgive me for not helping, for not realizing. What can I do to make it up to you?"

"Keep this conversation between us for now," said Harry. "Don't keep secrets from me. I don't need to know other peoples' secrets but I should be told about things involving me."

Remus nodded, "I agree, Harry; any thing else?"

"Tell me about my Mum," said Harry.

"Lily? What do you want to know?"

"See, that's the problem. You and Sirius were willing talk about my dad and pranks and stupid stuff that you did, and people tell me he was a good man and I look just like him but no one talks about my Mum. I know she was good with charms but not what House she was in, who her friends were, or what she did when she got out of Hogwarts."

"I see. Well, your Mum was in Gryffindor and I like to think that I was one of her friends along with Alice Barnes and Leslie Brown, who were in our year. She was very good at charms and most everything else too. Actually Hermione reminds me a lot of your Mum, Harry. There was one time…"

Remus lost himself in stories about his friend Lily Evans, pushing the shocking information that Harry had told him to the back of his mind to think about later.

Harry enjoyed the stories but he still wasn't sure he could trust Remus, as even though he agreed not to keep information from Harry, he never mentioned the Will or the fact that Harry had a godmother.

Harry woke early with both tears and a smile on his face. He had dreamed about Sirius, they'd been up in the little cave above Hogsmeade, talking and Sirius had hugged him and said he loved him and told him to become a good man.

He lay there in his bed and thought about how much he missed Sirius and vowed to himself that he would make Sirius proud.

Petunia knocked on the door as she passed and he heard Vernon go into the bathroom and got up himself. He glanced up at the Ward glass and marveled at the change in his life in such a short time.

After breakfast he retuned back to his room to write several letters to his friends and one for the Order. He heard Dudley shuffle past his door and called a good morning. He chuckled to hear Dudley grunt and move a little faster in the hall.

It was sometime after he heard the front door slam signaling Dudley had gone out for the day that he heard a noise from behind him. He turned to find Aunt Petunia standing in the doorway to his room eyeing it critically.

"Something I can do for you, Aunt?" he asked politely, though slightly annoyed at being interrupted.

"Is any of that junk worth keeping?" she asked indication the shelves full of Dudley's broken toys.

"Well, no, but it's Dudley's stuff, won't he be upset if it's thrown out?" asked Harry surprised.

"He hasn't been in here in over a year; I doubt he even knows what's here. Bring up the big bin from the garage for the trash; there are a couple of boxes for anything salvageable. You can take it to that junk shop and see if he'll give you anything for it," she said with a sniff.

"I'll get started right away," said Harry.

"Good I want you to paint this room, Dudley has regional competition this weekend, Vernon's taking a half holiday Friday, they will be leaving in the afternoon, staying over for the match Saturday and stopping at Marge's for Sunday, they won't be back until late. Tomorrow you can go to the home improvement with me to carry the paint. I think this room could use new curtains as well." She looked over the room, "You'll want to make sure all of your things are packed away, you can use the guest room Friday night while the paint dries."

She gave one glare at the hourglass and turned away leaving Harry speechless. He hurriedly finished his letters and bought up the bin. There was a certain feeling of glee present in throwing out Dudley's broken toys. He boxed up the books, those he would keep and several of the less damaged pieces of electronics. He was hoping they could be enchanted to work, that Mr. Mann would know how.

He carted the full bin down to the garage to be put out on trash day. Carried the boxes to be kept up to the attic and in the late afternoon carried one of the two junk boxes to Mann's shop.

Mr. Mann was dealing with a lady at the counter and just waved him on in to the back room when Harry walked in with his box.

"You should keep a close eye on that one," Harry heard the lady say. "I hear he's not right; they say he goes to some school for the criminally insane."

"They say entirely too much in my opinion. Harry, there, is a bright lad who attends a gifted school. You've seen his cousin; Dursley put out that rumor himself, didn't want young Harry showing up his own brat, so made up that ugly story," said Mann.

"Oh really?" Asked the lady, eager for gossip.

Harry rolled his eyes and moved away from the doorway hoping no one ever asked Vernon about a gifted school. After reading A Muggle Guide to the Wizarding World Harry understood the reference, though, and was oddly pleased that Mr. Mann stood up for him. The cover for muggleborn students was the Highland Academy for the Gifted with both a telephone contact for emergencies and a muggle post address for mail from relatives not in the know.

A short time later, Mr. Mann came into the back room with a grin for Harry.

"What's in the box, son?" he asked.

"Some of Dudley's old junk, I wanted to see if it was worth anything and if it can be enchanted to work magically?" said Harry.

Mann looked into the box and waved his wand over several items.

"Junk, junk, junk; this ones good," pulling out a nice CD player. He eyed Harry for a moment. "You know the Ministry frowns on enchanted muggle objects?"

"Er, yeah," said Harry.

"As long as you know." Mann set the disc player on the table and opened a drawer in the desk after flipping through several papers he came up with a thin half size book entitled The Magic of Electronics.

"Here, you'll have to figure it out for yourself; if you get caught, you didn't get it from me."

Harry eagerly flipped through the pages and then looked up with a sigh. "It takes runes. I wish I'd taken Runes."

Mann snickered, "What did you take?"

"Divination and Creatures," said Harry, scowling.

"Well that's what you get for trying to skate by. You've taken OWL's haven't you? How'd you do?"

"They haven't come out yet, but I don't think I passed Divination or History, probably did all right on everything else," said Harry.

"Well then, I know there's some beginning Runes books on the wall, you can take it as an elective this year," said Mr. Mann.

"I don't want to be in a class of third years," protested Harry.

Mann scowled, "Are you daft, boy? 6th year beginning Runes isn't with 3rd years. It's a whole lot faster paced, for one thing. When your letter comes there will be a whole list of electives to choose from. Some are full year courses, some only last one term. You don't want to take fluff classes, or whatever your friends are taking; you want things you need to learn for living your life."

He flicked he wand and banished the box of junk.

"You read that book. You've enough smarts to fix that music player to work for you. It gives you the runes you need to use. You just have to be handy enough to disassemble the contraption and inscribe the runes in the proper places. Once you understand how it works you can do it to most any piece of electronics, the trick is you have to understand the electronics too." He winked at Harry and headed back to the front, leaving Harry to study the booklet and begin to disassemble the disc player.

Harry trailed after Aunt Petunia in the home improvement store. Pushing the cart. It was the first time he'd been there and he was amazed at the vast amount of things crammed into the store. He'd worried for a little while as Aunt Petunia browsed through wallpaper designs. He had no idea how to put that up. She had sighed and then moved on to the paint aisle and picked two cans of cream-colored paint and some new rollers. Harry was fascinated to watch the cans be shaken by a machine behind the counter.

They went down the appliance aisle and Harry watched Petunia run her hands along a particularly expensive refrigerator and sigh. They then roamed up and down the garden center looking at flowers and lawn ornaments and discussing potential changes to the garden. Harry was surprised to find that he'd had a nice time with his Aunt.

Vernon and Dudley were off the next day by 1pm and Harry pulled the drop cloth from the garage and covered the bedroom furniture and began painting. He was exhausted but finished by 9pm.

Petunia eyed the room and said, "This looks much better."

Harry rolled his eyes; he supposed an outright compliment was too much to ask for.

That night, for the first time in over a week, Harry had a nightmare. When he woke sweating, heart racing, in the pre-dawn hours, he lay there thinking about what was different. As he fingered the flowered bedspread of the guest room bed he vowed not to spend another night without his phoenix quilt. He used Occlumency to push back the images of Sirius falling and then got up to find a book to read. He was unwilling to take a chance on going back to sleep.

When he heard Aunt Petunia begin to move around, Harry got up and went down to fix a light breakfast for the two of them. After the dishes were rinsed, he went back up to arrange his room, free of any of Dudley's things. At 10am a delivery van showed up to deliver a new mattress and box springs for Petunia and Vernon's bed. Harry was amazed when a second mattress emerged from the truck.

"You bought me a new mattress?" he whispered to his Aunt in shock.

"Yes, of course, don't you think it's about time? Show the men where to put it and make sure that they take the old one away," she said sharply, a fake smile pasted on for the workmen.

After seeing the workmen off Harry went back up to check out the new mattress to find Petunia making up the bed with new sheets. She fingered the phoenix quilt as she spread it over the bed.

"Where did you get this?" she asked.

"Er, a friend gave it to me," Harry lied. He didn't want to admit that Mr. Mann's shop was at all connected to the Wizarding world. Harry was half afraid that she might try to stop him going there.

"It's very nice, my mother used to make quilts. I've always wished that I had learned how when I had the chance," she said wistfully.

Harry reached out and touched his aunt on the arm, "Thank you Aunt Petunia, really."

She sniffed slightly and straightened. "See that you keep this room clean and tidy, don't expect me to come in here and clean."

Harry grinned slightly, "No, of course not. I'll keep it clean."

"Put your things away and I'll fix us some lunch," she turned away and went down the stairs. Harry shook his head; if he didn't know better he might almost suspect that his aunt liked him. He thought about it for a moment and decided he might just like her a little too.

He snorted and dragged his trunk open and began to line his schoolbooks on the shelves and arranged the Ward glass where he could easily monitor it. He was completely surprised that the sand was now level with the blue line. His smile spread, he could actually leave Privet Drive now, however he wasn't sure that he wanted to.

Harry spent Sunday painting the shed and trimming the lawn.

The next few days flew by as Harry tinkered with muggle electronics in Mann's shop. He added Runic Magic for the Uninitiated to his growing library. He was civil to both his Uncle and to Dudley at dinner and avoided them at other times.

Then, before he was quite ready, the day of the reading of Sirius's will was there. He had made arrangements to use Mr. Mann's floo and would go directly to Gringotts Security Entrance #3. There had been no word from Dumbledore or the Order that the Will Reading had even been scheduled.

"Aunt Petunia, I have to go somewhere today. I'm not sure whether someone might be by to see me or not. They haven't told me if they are," said Harry that morning.

"Who might be by and where are you going?" asked Petunia sharply.

"Er, well, my godfather, Sirius, well he, um, he died and I have to go to the reading of the will," said Harry.

She sat there looking at him for a long moment her mouth open. "You didn't think to tell me this before now?" She took a deep breath. "You think he left you something?"

"I don't think that there was much to leave, you know he'd been on the run and all, since, well," Harry looked away.

"Yes, well, do you need me to go with you?" she asked sounding as if she would much rather be having a tooth drilled than go with him.

"No, Aunt Petunia, I've already made arrangements to get where I need to be but the Order, er, the people who look out for me? Well they haven't said anything about it so I didn't think that they were coming to get me but they might have just not told me." Harry stopped and took a deep breath.

"Just if anyone stops by, and I hope they don't, tell them I made my own travel arrangements ok? It's not like it's any of their business anyway."

She gave him a hard look and then nodded, "Very well; stay out of trouble."

Harry trotted down the street toward Mann's shop, where he would be using the floo to Gringotts, he was dressed in the best of his new clothes; dark blue trousers with a light blue button down shirt. He had the nicest of his Hogwarts robes tucked into his bottomless bag though it was a little tattered being two years old now.

Mrs. Weasley had not bought him new robes last year with his school supplies. He wondered if it was just because she was trying to save him money and he hadn't really grown or it there was some other reason. He wished he had something nicer but supposed it didn't really matter.

As Harry entered the shop Mr. Mann greeted him, "Morning Harry lad," then eyed him critically, "You look as if you're about to spew."

Harry tried on a sickly grin as he shook out his robes, "I'm just nervous like before a Quidditch match."

"Lad you aren't going to wear those robes to Gringotts are you?" asked Mr. Mann eyeing the wrinkled school robes.

Harry shrugged and looked at the robe, "It's what I have."

Mann grinned and asked, "It's a good thing then that I got you a present, isn't it?"

Harry protested, "You didn't have to." As Mann pulled out a gift box and set it on the desk next to the floo.

"Oh I know that, lad, but I know that you need a proper robe for legal proceedings and so I had a word with Maddy Malkin. Go on open it, it won't bite."

Harry pulled the lid off the box and found a silky black robe. He pulled it on and it wiggled just a little sizing itself to him. He looked down to find a crest he didn't recognize on the left breast.

"What's this?" asked Harry tugging slightly trying to see the crest right side up.

Mann look completely shocked as his jaw dropped open momentarily. "You don't know the Potter crest? Mr. Potter you had best have a long talk with your Goblin Manager as someone has royally screwed up somewhere. I can't believe you've been at Hogwarts this long and—" he sighed. "Never mind, just remember that the Potter's are an old and proud line and you'll be fine."

Harry nodded, slightly confused and smoothed the robe.

With a deep breath Harry threw floo powder into the fire and stepped in calling, "Gringotts Security Entrance number 3." He tumbled out of the floo landing at the feet of a well-dressed older goblin. Harry looked about the dimly lit stone room as he climbed to his feet, he was sure that the three goblin guards wearing Armor and carrying heavy spears of some kind were laughing at him. A heavyset goblin behind a tellers counter was surely smirking.

The goblin waiting for him said, "Welcome to Gringotts Mr. Potter, I am Bonecracker and it is a pleasure to meet you again."

Harry smoothed his robe and gave a half bow, "The pleasure is mine, Bonecracker, but please forgive me. I don't seem to remember you."

The goblin chuckled, showing pointy teeth, "You wouldn't, Mr. Potter. You were but three day's old when your grandfather, Charlus Potter, brought you in to establish your trust account. If you will come with me, we can make a brief stop in my office before proceeding to the meeting room."

Harry followed Bonecracker down several stone corridors to a small office. Bonecracker did not sit down; he merely reached across the desk and retrieved two small boxes.

"After your surprising correspondence indicating that you were unaware of the extent of your account, I took the liberty of investigating a few things. I found that you had not claimed either of your Heir rings so I had them removed from the vaults and brought here, you may want to wear them to the meeting."

He hand the first box to Harry who opened it to find a gold ring with a red P on it.

"I didn't know I had a ring. What is it for?" asked Harry as he slid the ring on to the ring finger of his right hand and it tightened around his finger.

"There are three levels of family rings Mr. Potter; Head of House, Heir and member. That ring is the Heir ring of the House of Potter, the Head of House ring will be yours when you reach your majority or claim the position as the last remaining Potter.

"This one," he handed the second box to Harry, "is the Black Heir ring which you are entitled to as the Heir of Sirius Black."

That ring was a heavy silver colored ring with a silver B inlayed on an onyx stone.

"How can I be Sirius's Heir, I'm not a Black?"

Bonecracker's eyebrows went up, "You are a Black, Mr. Potter. Your grandmother, Dorea Black, married Charlus Potter. I would be delighted to discuss this with you after the reading but I believe you should put on that ring so that you can attend to the business of the day."

"All right, but I want explanations after, please," said Harry as he jammed the Black ring on to the first finger of his right hand.

Bonecracker then led the way down another corridor and into a room with several people waiting at a large conference table. Bonecracker indicated that Harry should take a seat at one end of the table.

Harry looked down the table; he did a double take at the lady seated next to him that resembled Bellatrix and wondered if the woman was Andromeda Tonks. Next, he saw Draco Malfoy sneering back at him. Malfoy's mother had a hold of him and he turned away with out speaking. Next to Narcissa Malfoy was an older lady Harry didn't recognize, he did however recognize the hat on the next lady and Neville seated next to her. Neville grimaced at him from the other end of the tabled where he was seated next to a greasy man with shifty eyes.

The goblin seated in the middle of the other side of the table cleared his throat.

"I am Ragnok and I will be over seeing the reading of the Will of Sirius Orion Black. First let me state that you have my deepest condolences on the loss of your Head of House."

"He was never confirmed," stated Narcissa with a sniff.

"Sirius Black was the stated Heir of Arcturus Black at the time of his death; that Sirius Black was never able to legally claim Head of House status in no way invalidates the claim.

"His parents disowned him," argued Narcissa.

Ragnok stared at Narcissa for a moment then pulled several pieces of parchment from a pile and said; "Sirius Black's father was Orion Black, eldest son of Arcturus who was still Head of Family Black at his son's death. Orion Black's will names his eldest son, Sirius Orion, as his heir. Sirius Black's mother was Walburga Black, who did out live her husband, but not his father, and who did not file any legal papers disowning her son. She could not have prevented Sirius Black from claiming the Headship even if she had."

"Sirius was a convicted criminal at the time of Arcturus's death, an alternate Heir should have been –"

"Enough, Madam Malfoy, this was dealt with at the time," Ragnok cut her off. "We are here today to hear the Will of Sirius Orion Black, Head of the House of Black, will those present please announce themselves."

The greasy man next to Neville spoke quickly, "Bartrum Howe, solicitor for Bellatrix Lestrange, who, due to legal difficulties, can not be here."

Ragnok frowned at Mr. Howe; "Mr. Howe our investigation shows that your client was directly involved and solely responsible for the death of Sirius Black, under the rules of Black Family laws she is to be cast out by the next Head of House Black."

"I am here to intercede on her behalf," stated the solicitor smugly.

Ragnok showed pointy teeth in a ferocious grimace and turned to Neville and his Grandmother.

"Augusta Longbottom, representing Frank Longbottom, who is ill, and his Heir, Neville Longbottom.

"Patrice Witherspoon, representing myself."

"Narcissa Malfoy, representing myself and my son Draco Malfoy.

"Andromeda Tonks, representing myself and my daughter Nymphadora, who is on duty with the Aurors and cannot attend."

All the heads at the table turned to Harry and he gulped, "Harry Potter, representing myself."

Harry was confused by the blossoming grins on both the goblins and Neville's faces and the fury in Draco's. It didn't help that the Potter ring on his finger began to tingle and twist. Harry didn't dare look away from the staring faces to see just what the thing was doing.

"As the Family Black is assembled I shall begin."

Ragnok pulled another piece of parchment out of the pile.

_I, Sirius Orion Black, being of sound mind and body do swear that this is my last will and testament dated this day August 3rd 1980. I name Harry James Potter my sole heir and beneficiary by right of blood and magic through the Rite of Adoptio performed with permission of James Potter and Lily Evans Potter on August 1, 1980. _

_I hereby give and bequeath_ _all of my worldly goods and possessions, including any rights, titles, property or hereditary positions, claimed or unclaimed, at the time of my death to Harry James Potter._

_Signed Sirius Orion Black_

_Witness Arcturus Black, Head of the Black Family_

_Charlus Potter, Head of the Potter Family_

_Ragnok, Managing Director Gringotts Bank_

Silence descended on the room as the goblin Ragnok stopped talking and then Draco Malfoy burst from his chair. "I protest," he screamed, "the house of Black is mine! I'm the next Heir, you filthy creature."

The goblins on the other side of the table bristled and Ragnok's lips pulled back in a vicious grin showing a large quantity of pointed teeth. Harry noticed then, that there were six more goblins standing against the walls behind the humans seated at the table, wearing Armor and carrying large pointed weapons.

Narcissa Malfoy was pulling at Draco's arm, trying to make him sit, and babbling apologies to Ragnok at the same time.

"No Mother, I demand to be given my birthright. There is no way that I will ever offer any kind of family oath to Potter."

Ragnok spoke, "Madam Malfoy, you will silence your son or I will have one of my warriors do so." Narcissa Malfoy nodded and whipped out her wand, binding and silencing Draco who glared at her red faced and shaking.

"Your pardon, Director Ragnok, this was a shock for my son. We have always assumed that Sirius had made Draco his Heir as the next in line," she gave a little bow to the goblin, her face paler than normal, Harry noticed.

Two of the warrior goblins were now standing directly behind Draco's chair.

Ragnok turned to Harry; his face smoothed back to normal and spoke, "Mr. Potter, as you are here today representing yourself, I ask to see your ring."

Harry wasn't sure what he was taking about but placed his right hand on the table. The Potter ring he'd put on earlier was now twice the size it had been and had little griffins flanking the ruby 'P'.

Ragnok smiled which Harry thought was almost as scary as his earlier expression.

"Ah, as you have already claimed the Headship of the House of Potter and are recognized as an adult by Gringotts and the Magical Ministry of Britain, do you further claim the House of Black?"

Ragnok held Harry's eye as he asked the question and Harry wished that someone had told him what was going on before he had come into this room or at least given him cue cards.

"I do," said Harry, as it really seemed the only thing to say.

The tingling started again and Harry glanced down to see the Black ring twisting and growing on his finger as it doubled in size. Harry wondered vaguely how it did that and then snorted slightly at himself as he thought of the answer 'magic'.

"Congratulations, Mr. Potter on your ascension to the Head of the House of Black, you may use this room to conduct any family business now if there is nothing else you need of me?"

"Thank you, Director Ragnok," said Harry. The goblins filed out of the room leaving Harry to stare down the table at the people left.

"Lord Black," began Bellatrix's solicitor, "I am here to intercede on the matter of Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black's membership in this family. The accusation that Mrs. Lestrange had anything to do with the deceased Lord Black is…"

Harry cut the man off. "I was there I know exactly what she did. If I understood correctly I can kick her out of the Black Family for killing Sirius, right?"

"Lord Black, Sirius Black attacked my client…" began Howe.

"Shut up," he turned to Andromeda, "How do I do it?"

She looked startled for a moment, "My Lord, you say 'I, and your name, as the head of the Black Family cast out Bella and why."

"I, Harry James Potter, as Head of the Black Family cast out Bellatrix Lestrange for her actions which resulted in the death of Sirius Black, the previous Head of the Black Family." There was a glow and Howe nodded once and turned to leave the room.

"Mrs. Tonks, I had understood that you were disowned, why are you here?" asked Harry.

"I had a letter from Sirius included with the announcement that I should present my case to the new Family Head and ask to be reinstated to the family."

"I'm listening," said Harry with a smile.

She smiled back, "My parents disowned me and it was approved by the then Head, Arcturus Black, because I refused to honor the marriage contract they had arranged, instead I ran off and married the man that I loved. They didn't approve of his background."

"I have no problem with that. I, Harry James Potter, as Head of the Black Family, er, reinstate Andromeda Tonks to the Family and accept her daughter Nymphadora."

Again there was a glow and Andromeda rose to her feet and curtseyed and drew her wand.

"I, Andromeda Tonks, swear my loyalty to the Black Family and to Harry James Potter as its Head." Then she seated herself and turned to look at Narcissa and the practically foaming at the mouth Draco.

Harry waited to see what she would do. Narcissa rose to her feet and came to stand before Harry.

"I know my son will not swear to you and that you may choose to cast him out because of it when he reaches his majority. I cannot swear to you either but I will swear to the family." She pulled her wand, "I, Narcissa Malfoy swear my loyalty to the Black Family."

She turned and, levitating Draco, swept out of the room.

"Drama queen," he heard Andromeda mutter at the retreating back.

Suddenly Neville stood before him and dropped to one knee wand drawn.

I, Neville Frank Longbottom, swear my loyalty to Harry James Potter, Head of the Houses of Potter and Black and promise, as the Heir of Longbottom, the support and allegiance of the House of Longbottom. May the bonds of blood and magic between us grow stronger."

There was a gasp from down the table but the look in Neville eye made Harry stand up and clasp Neville's shoulder and reply, "I accept your pledge. May the bonds of blood and magic between us grow stronger."

The glow around them was bright white and Neville rose to his feet with a huge grin and pulled Harry into a one armed hug. "We really need to talk," he whispered as he pulled away.

"The older woman, Patrice Witherspoon, approached and said, "I, Patrice Witherspoon, swear my loyalty to the Black Family and to Harry James Potter as the Head of the House of Black." Then she held out her hand, "I'm please to meet you, would you rather be addressed as Lord Black or Mr. Potter?"

Harry shook her hand and said, "Call my Harry, please, ma'am. Apparently we are family even if I don't know how."

Patrice smiled and glanced at Andromeda, "Well Harry you have certainly shaken up what's left of the family. The easiest way to explain the relationship would be that my Grandfather was the youngest brother of your great grandfather."

"Er, ok, I think Bonecracker, my account manger is going to explain it to me later," said Harry

She laughed and turned to Andromeda, "Welcome back, Andromeda. It's nice to see you again."

Harry was able to turn to Neville who was whispering fiercely to his grandmother. She turned to Harry.

"My condolences on your loss, Mr. Potter. Neville tells me you will be able to join us in August?"

"Yes ma'am, the protective wards at my home will be fully recharged by then."

"I am looking forward to it. Tell me will you still need a portkey or will you be acquiring an apparition license before then?" she asked.

Harry blinked but said, "If it's not too much trouble I'd appreciate the portkey, as I'm not sure how soon I might be able to take the test."

She nodded, "Well, I can escort you to the Ministry for the test if you need to schedule it for August. I do hope you realize the position Neville's pledge puts him in. Come, Neville, I have other things I need to do today."

Harry blinked again and Neville grimaced behind her back and followed her out with a brief wave to Harry.

Patrice Witherspoon and Andromeda Tonks were both sitting at the table looking at him.

"Tell me, Harry, I can call you Harry?" Harry nodded. "How did Sirius die?" Andromeda asked softly.

Harry sighed and sat down.

"First of all Sirius wasn't a Death Eater and he didn't betray my parents." Both ladies nodded and Harry continued telling them of that night in the Ministry.

At the end of the story Harry Accio'd a box of tissue from the other end of the table for the ladies and then noticed Bonecracker standing in the doorway.

"I'm sorry, Bonecracker, have you been waiting for me?" asked Harry.

"Not long, I'm sorry for eavesdropping but it was a fascinating story. I do however need to go over several things when you have finished with the ladies," said the goblin.

Andromeda stood up and said, "I really should be going, Harry. I will inform my daughter that you have accepted us back and she should arrange a time to give her oath."

"Ah, you might mention to her that I'd rather she not say anything about it to Dumbledore or the Order until after she talks to me," said Harry. Andromeda nodded and left with her brow furrowed wondering just what her daughter had gotten herself into.

Patrice said, "I have to go also, Harry, if you need anything send me an owl. It was very nice to finally meet you."

"Well, looks like I'm free now, Bonecracker," said Harry with a chuckle.

"Come this way, we'll go back down to my office, tidy up some paperwork and then I imagine you'd like to take a look in your vaults.

Harry was slightly confused when they returned to Bonecracker's office, it seemed larger and he really didn't think it was the same office.

"This isn't where we were before is it?" asked Harry glancing around the larger room.

"No, this is my new office to reflect the addition of the Black Account and the return of both Potter and Black to an active status." He motioned Harry to a seat at a small table where tea and small sandwiches were waiting and took the opposite one.

"Now, I expect you have questions for me, Lord Potter, and, please, help yourself to refreshments while we talk."

"Er, call me Harry, please, I'm not sure about-- Lord Potter, Lord Black? What's that all about?" said Harry pouring some tea and snagging several of the sandwiches. Now that the reading was over he was finding himself hungry.

"Has no one discussed your heritage and position with you?" the goblin asked. Harry could only shake his head as he'd stuffed in a sandwich at just the wrong time.

Bonecracker chuckled slightly and offered Harry a napkin as he struggled to clear his mouth.

"Well, Harry, the Potter Family is an Ancient and Noble Family meaning it along with the Black Family have been wizards and here in Britain for a very long time. Heads of the Ancient and Noble Families are all referred to as Lord when acting as Head. So the remaining members of the Black Family most of which you met today would call you Lord Black when on Family business unless you give them permission to use your familiar name."

Harry nodded in understanding.

"Now that you have claimed your place as Head of Potter and Black, Ministry officials would be required to address you as Lord Potter or Lord Black as you prefer," continued the goblin.

Harry nodded again, eyes glowing at the implications.

"These," Harry waved his right hand with the heavy rings on it, "show that I'm an adult? What exactly does that mean for me? Madam Longbottom seemed to think I could get my Apparation license."

"Yes, by claiming the Headship of your family, you have effectively emancipated yourself. You may do magic under the laws governing adult wizards, get your apparition license, sign contracts, and marry or bond the witch or wizard of your choice or take a consort," said Bonecracker.

Harry turned red and said, "I don't think I'm ready to marry anyone yet."

Bonecracker smiled evilly for a moment and then said, "Then you will be please that although Charlus Potter and Arcturus Black did discuss betrothal contracts none were ever filed for you. You are free to choose, much as your father did."

Harry's mouth dropped open and then he laughed, "That would have been terrible."

Bonecracker chuckled, "I believe that a case can be made for either position, Harry. Some believe that a contracted marriage takes the pressure off of the young people to find a spouse and produce an heir while others advocate having a choice as a benefit. That does however lead me to another matter. You should have a will and name an heir for the Black holding at least."

"What? Why?" asked Harry, shocked.

"Because you already have enemies in the Black Family, Draco Malfoy would inherit the title if you are killed or died without naming an heir."

"But I don't have kids, would I have to adopt someone like Sirius did me?"

"Not at all, you could name someone such as young Mr. Longbottom, who is already a member of the Black Family as your Heir in the event of your death without issue. That is if you die before you have children," said Bonecracker.

Harry eyed the goblin for a moment, "So you don't want Malfoy to get control of the Black estate, why?"

Bonecracker eyes slid away from Harry and he replied, "While Gringotts and the Goblin Nation take no sides in the unpleasantness currently occupying the Wizarding World, such conflict is bad for business. We are well aware of Malfoy's loyalties and prejudices and believe that allowing the Malfoy family to have access to the Black holdings would not be in the best interest of Gringotts in the long term. We are also aware that Mr. Longbottom, although not the Head of his House, allied the House of Longbottom to you personally this morning."

Harry nodded in understanding and sat silently for a moment, thinking.

"All right, make Neville my Heir for the Black holdings, as you said. Are there any Potter relatives left?"

"No, I'm sorry to say you are the last," said the goblin.

Harry had to swallow around the lump in his throat. "Ok, then, make Neville the heir for the Potter stuff too." He hesitated for a minute, "That will make him a target won't it?"

"The contents of your will are kept secret, no one, that you don't tell, will know." He pulled out some parchment, "Would you like to leave anything to anyone else. As things change you can always change the details in your will."

"Er, yeah, um—one hundred thousand galleons to Arthur and Molly Weasley, 50,000 each to Ron and Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood and Remus Lupin. My personal books to Hermione Granger, my broom to Ron Weasley, my portion of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes to Fred and George Weasley, and all right to my name and image for marketing purposes to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Oh, and can I set up a trust fund of a hundred thousand for any magical child born to Dudley Dursley?" asked Harry.

Bonecracker nodded and said, "I'll get the paperwork ready to sign while you visit your vaults."

"Good, what else do I need to do or know?" Asked Harry with a sigh.

"You cast Bellatrix Lestrange out of the family, do you wish to retrieve her Black assets? How do you wish to handle Andromeda and Nymphadora portions of the estate?"

Harry looked at the goblin blankly; it was beginning to be a very long day.

"I don't think I understand. Please explain what you are asking."

Bonecracker smirked and Harry felt he was becoming well versed in the various goblin expressions.

"By casting Lestrange out, you are entitled to take back any Black moneys and assets. Each Black family member receives dividends each quarter based on the profit made from family investments. It is the Head of House's duty to try to increase those dividends. Lestrange's dividends have been paid into her trust account since her arrest. She has not accessed that account during the time she has been at large. Because it is a Black trust account you may choose to reclaim it or to allow her to keep it."

"Take it back," Harry said with a grin.

"When Andromeda was disowned, Arcturus waited eight days before reclaiming the account which if my information is correct was empty by that time."

"So he let Andromeda clean out her trust before closing it. I think I may like him."

"Yes, however she was denied the dowry that had been set aside for each female Black and no trust account was opened for her daughter."

"Oh, ok set aside dowry for Nymphadora, she doesn't like to be called that by the way, and open the trust account, don't let her know, though. I'll tell her and reopen Andromeda's trust account. Hey does that mean that the money in my vault, I mean my first one was Black money not Potter money?"

"You received both into your trust vault. I would advise keeping it active for ready spending money although you may want to consider making a few more personal investments and put your gold to use. I've had two account ledgers made up for you. These books will self-update; there is a place in the back of each book to provide two way communication between you and myself."

"Why didn't you just make one book?" asked Harry taking the ledgers that the goblin pushed toward him.

"I would advise keeping the two families separate at this time. You may want to leave one to your first-born and the other to your second born. Ideally you should take two wives and make one Mistress of Potter and the other Mistress of Black who would then give you Heirs for each family thus increasing the gene pool."

Harry gawked, "Is that even legal, two wives?"

"Of course it is, just not widely practiced among wizards any more. Now you should take some time and go over the investments in both ledgers in the next few weeks, some of them need updated. You need to find a few more investments as you have too much capitol sitting in the vault. I'll be happy to answer any questions and help you through it but the decisions really need to be yours."

Harry just nodded and shoved the ledgers into his bag.

"Now I'm sure that you have more questions," said Bonecracker, "but, if you don't mind me saying so, you are looking a little overwhelmed. Would you like to take the time now to visit your vaults? When you are done I should have all the paperwork done and ready for signatures and then I can answer more questions if you wish."

Harry was escorted to the vaults by a young goblin whose name he never learned. He was elated to find a photo album among his parent's belongings from Godric's Hollow but there really wasn't much else of interest in that vault. The Potter ancestral vault held piles of gold and several large chests of gems and jewelry. He found a box of a dozen matching bracelets, gold bands that could be worn on the wrist or bicep. Harry thought about the fake galleons Hermione had made and wondered if the bands could be spelled the same way. On the off chance they could he took them with him.

He found and tried out several dozen old 'family' wands and found one that worked for him fairly well. It made him feel rather paranoid to carry three wands but, on the other hand, better paranoid than dead. He was sure old Mad Eye Moody would agree.

He also found a very nice heavy cloak with the Potter crest on the breast and a cloak pin made into the crest as well and shoved it down in his bag. The magic detection spells he'd learned working in Mr. Mann's shop came in handy as he looked over several racks of magical artifacts. He found and took a small pensieve. He wanted to go over his memories of Voldemort; if he had to kill the bastard, he needed to study him.

He found a rack full of ancient brooms with their bristles falling out and wondered if his ancestors were mad for saving such things in a vault where they went to pieces. He found several crates of old books, some in languages he didn't know and others that looked like they would fall apart if touched.

He found dozens of trunks filled with old clothes and yellowed letters to and from people he'd never heard of and who, he suspected, were long dead.

His trip into the Black vault was shorter as his detection spells found many more dark items.

Sirius's Vault held gold, and a battered school trunk. Harry opened it with glee, hoping to find some sort of memento. There was an old quidditch uniform, discarded schoolbooks interesting only for the scribbled comments on the margins, several dung bombs, a couple of quidditch magazines from the seventies, a leather clad notebook and a photo album. Harry opened the album reverently. To his delight he found pictures of Sirius and his father, Remus and Peter on the first few pages, unfortunately the rest of the album was devoted to pictures of girls, some of them only half wearing the abandoned quidditch robes and nothing else. Harry pulled the pictures of his father, Remus and Sirius from the album and hastily shoved it back into the trunk. The idea of seeing half naked girls was not a bad one until he thought about the fact that those girls would be his Mum's age.

The notebook appeared to be blank but his detection charm picked up traces of an unknown spell. It only took a few seconds thought before Harry's quick 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good' revealed a booklet entitled The Marauders Handbook.

He canceled the spell and shoved it into his bag.

When Harry returned from the vaults he found Bonecracker hard at work behind his desk.

"Ah, Harry, I will be a few minutes more. Please, I've had further refreshment brought, make yourself comfortable."

Harry sat down at the table and found a few more sandwiches, several cream puffs and a bottle of butterbeer waiting for him. He didn't think he was hungry but the food disappeared rapidly and the butterbeer went down a treat.

After a short time Bonecracker brought several sheets of parchment over.

"I need your signature, Lord Black," said the goblin formally.

He pointed to the places and let Harry read over the documents; setting aside Dowry, opening two trust accounts and the reclamation of a trust account.

"This is the Will document please verify that it is what you want." Harry nodded and Bonecracker stepped to the door and asked two men and a Goblin to come in.

"Lord Potter, this is Managing Director Ragnok, who you met this morning, Jeremy Pickwick of Gringotts Legal Department, and Fredrick Dowrumple, one of our curse breakers; they will be serving as witnesses today. Please be assured of their discretion as this is covered under their oaths to Gringotts and, if you like, they will swear a Wizards Oath to you not to divulge any of your business. Gentlemen this is Lord Harry James Potter, whose will you will be witnessing."

There were greeting and handshakes all around. Mr. Pickwick was a very distinguished clean-shaven man with short-cropped silver hair. Mr. Dowrumple was tan with a craggy weather beaten face. Harry liked them both right away.

Harry signed the will and the Goblin and two men signed also and then the left leaving Harry a bit breathless at the whirlwind activity.

Bonecracker sank into the opposite chair and spoke. "I only have one other item, Harry. I have a letter for you from Arcturus Black. You may read it now or take it with you."

Harry opted to take the letter.

"I don't suppose my parents or Sirius left me a letter did they?" asked Harry a bit wistfully.

"No, not to my knowledge. Do you have any other questions for me?" said the goblin.

"I'm sure I do but I can't think of any right now," said Harry ruefully.

Bonecracker chuckled, "I understand. If you need anything you may contact me through you key or the ledgers. You may also enter Gringotts through the security entrance you used today, with or without an appointment. Just ask the teller there if you wish to speak with me."

Bonecracker then said goodbye and had Harry escorted back to the floo in the security entrance.

Harry tumbled out of the floo into One Mann's Treasure to the laughter of Mr. Mann.

"Lad, did you dive into the floo to be spit out that way?" he asked

"No, that always happens; I hate the floo and portkeys. How long does it take to learn to Apparate?"

"Not long if you know what you're doing, but you need to be –" he broke off as he got a look at Harry's hand brushing down the front of his robe. "Ah, well I could teach you if you want, I know I have a theory book here." He walked over to the shelves.

"You know you've been hard on the stock this summer, lad," he said with a chuckle.

Harry put his robe and the Apparition theory book in his bag.

"Thanks, Mr. Mann; I would really like that. Then I won't have to use the floo any more."

"It's not a problem, besides I have a sale to go to Saturday. You want to go along and help me load the truck after? Should be all muggle."

"Sure, what time?"

"Be here at 8am, we've a drive. Let your Aunt know you'll be gone the entire day," said Mann.

"I will, I should get going; I'll read the theory tonight," said Harry.

Harry had hung up the cloak and his new robe in his wardrobe and set out the pensive, book and photo album when he realized Aunt Petunia was standing in the door way.

"Is there something I can do for you, Aunt Petunia?" Harry asked.

"Did he leave you anything?" she asked bluntly.

"An old school trunk with some books and pictures in it," said Harry nonchalantly.

Her eyes flicked around the room resting briefly on the Ward glass.

"I didn't see you bring in a trunk."

"I left it in storage with the stuff from Godric's Hollow," he said.

"There were some of Lily's thing left, I thought the house was destroyed?" she said an edge to her voice.

Harry sighed, "It was but there were some things salvaged and placed in storage; a few books, dishes, pots and pans, some clothing and a photo album. Not really anything of value. This was the first time I had access to it."

"I see, I had hoped that he would have left you something of value," she said.

"So I could pay for being here?" Harry almost snarled.

Petunia sighed and turned away from Harry, "No, so you'd have something to start your life with after your school is finished. There certainly won't be any help from Vernon and I. Do you even know what you want to do with your life? If that school of yours teaching you what you need to know to make a living and support yourself?" She shook her head, glared at him and walked away leaving Harry to frown and wonder.

Dinner was quiet but no mention was made to Vernon about the day's events, at least in Harry's hearing and Vernon never brought it up later.

Harry brought out the letter from Arcturus Black and held it for a long time that evening before finally opening it.

_To Harry James Potter_

_September 2, 1991_

_My dear Heir,_

_I had hoped to be able to meet with you and teach you of the responsibilities to the Family that you have now assumed. However my health is beginning to fail and I know that those who see to your care would not allow me to meet with you before you are finished with your education. I can only hope that you will live up to your potential as both a Black and a Potter._

_My Heir, Sirius Orion, came to me upon your birth to ask permission to name you his Heir. This I granted gratefully as I heartily dislike Lucius Malfoy, whose brat would be next to inherit. I truly believe that if the Malfoy Family were to gain control of the Black holdings it would end in disaster for the remaining Blacks. Do not trust Lucius Malfoy or his heir Draco. _

_I do not believe that Sirius Orion is the Death Eater they claim he is, nor do I believe that he has betrayed you and your parents to that bastard Dark Lord. I lost my family to his seductions; my son Orion supported him and encouraged others of the family to him. Do not allow yourself to be lead astray by the pretty words of a Dark Lord or taken in by the moral rantings of a Light Lord. You are a Black and should lead the way not follow anyone. _

_I task you to bring the honor back to the Black name. I have set my affairs in order and given orders to the Goblins to maintain the Accounts until your majority. Live well my Heir, and always remember you are Lord Black, the Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Black._

_Lord Arcturus Black_

_Head of the House of Black_

_Toujours Pur_


	4. Chapter 4

Redefining Summer

By Loralee

Disclaimer: Not mine

AN: My thanks to Evan for his wonderful beta skills.

**Chapter 4**

Harry was getting ready to run down to the shop and begin practicing Apparition. He'd studied the theory the night before and it didn't seem as if it would be hard. Now, recognizing just how he'd gotten on the roof of the school so long ago gave him a sense of relief. He'd done it before without thinking so it shouldn't be too hard to do now.

"Harry, come down here!" called Aunt Petunia, startling Harry out of his thoughts.

"Coming," he called and raced down the stairs only to pull up short at seeing a girl he didn't recognize.

"Wotcher Harry," said the girl.

Harry dropped his wand into his hand, stepped off the bottom step and between his Aunt and the woman who might be Tonks.

"Hey there Tonks, prove you are who you're supposed to be."

"Oi, Potter paranoid much?" she asked as she cycled her dark hair to pink, neon blue and back to black, then produced a pig snout in place of her nose.

Harry heard his aunt gasp at the display and returned his wand to its holster.

"Can you grow your hair?" asked Petunia to Harry's amazement.

"Sure," said Tonks and her black hair grew out past her shoulders then shrank back to it original short 'do.

Petunia turned to Harry a look of outrage on her face, "Is that how you did it?" she demanded.

"What?" ask Harry.

"What?" echoed Tonks.

Petunia turned to Tonks and said, "I gave Harry a haircut, a bad one I must admit, and the next morning his hair was that mess again." She gestured toward Harry's hair.

Tonks looked surprised and replied, "Sounds like Harry could have a bit of Metamorph talent. There's a test for it. Why didn't you ever mention it, Harry?"

Harry shrugged, "I never thought about it. I don't think I've had a haircut since that one."

Petunia sniffed and turned away, "You can visit in the back garden, there's lemonade but leave the cake alone it's for my garden club meeting this afternoon. There may be a package of biscuits in the cupboard."

Harry led Tonks through the kitchen, pouring them drinks and grabbing a plate of biscuits.

Once seated in the garden Harry got right to the point.

"So what brings you here, Tonks?"

"Mum said she saw you in Gringotts yesterday, that Sirius made you his heir, and that you accepted us back into the Black Family. She insisted I come and give you my oath. I want to know what you thought you were doing going out without letting Dumbledore and the Order know," said Tonks with a scowl.

"I'm the Head of two Families, I don't have to ask anyone especially Dumbledore or the Order for permission to go anywhere," said Harry calmly.

"It isn't safe for you to just go roaming around, Harry, Dumbledore only has your best interests at heart."

"That's what he'd like everyone to believe isn't it? Well I don't believe that, Tonks. I was in no danger, as I went by floo straight to the Gringotts Security Entrance. I can use magic now to defend myself if I'm attacked. I believe that any Death Eaters attacking me would get an unpleasant surprise and as for Voldemort, well, I have to face him sometime anyway."

Tonks looked shocked. "Harry you don't have to face Voldemort, Dumbledore and the Ministry will take care of him."

To Tonks surprise Harry laughed, "No, Tonks, Dumbledore can't defeat Voldie and the Ministry is incompetent. The prophecy you were protecting is about him and me."

"But—but, it was smashed no one knows what it says," she protested.

"No one but the one who heard it to begin with 16 years ago and he told me," he countered.

Tonks just sat there a frown on her face. Finally she said, "Dumbledore's known all along? When did he tell you?"

"That night, after he portkeyed me back to his office," said Harry.

"He portkeyed you to his office? Not the hospital wing? Was someone there to treat you?" she asked.

"No I was locked in until Dumbledore got done at the Ministry and came back. He told me the prophecy, admitted he knew how I was treated here and then told me I still had to come back."

"Did you see the healer that night?" demanded Tonks.

Harry shook his head, "I wasn't hurt Tonks, there wasn't any reason to see Madam Pomfrey. I was just angry and upset. I felt like it was my fault that Sirius was killed. I know now that although some of the responsibility is mine, most is Bellatrix and Voldemort's and Dumbledore's."

She scowled again, "I agree with the first two but how is it Dumbledore's fault?"

"Dumbledore is playing chess with people's lives. If he had told me the prophecy earlier, or even that there was one and that Voldie could send me false visions, it could have made a difference. The only visions I'd had before that had been true. He could have monitored my Occlumency lessons with Snape a bit more; at least given me a book on the theory. He shouldn't have tried to keep Sirius locked up in that house." Harry threw up his hands and sighed. "No one likes to be locked up."

"Harry, Snape didn't give you book on Occlumency? Did he go over the theory and have you take notes?"

Harry snorted, "It's not really that important any more. I found a book this summer and taught myself, but, no, Snape would shout 'clear your mind' then dredge through my worst memories and yell at me when I failed to keep him out."

She locked eyes with him and mouthed the word, 'Legimens'. Harry felt pressure on the edge of his mind and pushed back.

"Very good, Harry, you've done a good job," said Tonks, smiling.

"Tonks if you can do that, why'd I have to have Snape as a teacher? Dumbledore said he was the only one that could teach me," complained Harry.

Tonks shrugged, "Don't know Harry, but you've convinced me." She stood, "I Nymphadora Tonks swear my loyalty to Harry James Potter, Head of the Black Family."

She then collapsed back into her seat, "Please, Harry, don't asked me to do anything that will clash with my Auror oaths."

"If I do, tell me," he said; then asked, "So what are you going to tell Dumbledore?"

"Not a damned thing you don't want me to, Harry, or should I say Lord Black?"

"Harry is fine, I don't really think he needs to know anything about this for now. Are you on guard duty or does someone else out there know you are here?" he asked.

Tonks's face paled dramatically, "He didn't tell you? Gods, Harry, Dumbledore pulled the Order guards on you this summer. He said that you were aware you shouldn't leave the property and that it was a waste of manpower that was needed elsewhere. He should have told you."

She was shocked when Harry only grinned, "I suspected he'd pulled them, as no ones bitched about me coming and going. Plus you will be happy to know I've come to a bit of an understanding with my Aunt and I've strengthened the wards considerably, though I'm not going to tell you how."

"Probably for the best, Constant Vigilance, right?" said Tonks with a grin.

"Oh, you'll need to go past Gringotts and speak with Bonecracker. He's the Black Goblin; he'll have the key to your trust vault, but don't say anything about money in front of the Dursley's. Better let me know ahead of time if you want to come by again, too."

"Er, ok but I don't—" she began but he shushed her as Petunia came out the back door.

"Harry you have a phone call," said Petunia.

Harry jumped out of his chair and called over his shoulder, "Don't go anywhere." And he raced to answer the phone.

Tonks grinned at Petunia who watched Harry run past and said, "Must be a girl?"

Petunia smiled slightly and nodded, "It is, she has been calling all summer."

Tonks stood and walked over to Petunia, "May I ask you something, Mrs. Dursley?"

Petunia hesitated then nodded.

"Why do you treat Harry so badly?"

Petunia scowled and drew in a deep breath, "Do you have any sisters?"

Tonks frowned and shook her head.

"My sister Lily was beautiful, smart, and my parents' favorite. They were thrilled to have a witch in the family. My parents were killed just before Lily got out of school; their deaths were _odd._ Do you know how I found out my sister was dead? I opened the door one morning a found a baby on the door step with a letter that told me I had to take him in or my family would end up just as dead as Lily. My share of my parents estate bought this house, Vernon was just beginning to make a name for himself, I had been thinking about going back to work part time, but with two toddlers there was no way. There was no stipend or insurance money to provide for Harry. When the boys turned four I wanted another child. Because of Harry, Vernon refused. First he said we couldn't afford it. A year later he refused again and this time admitted that he didn't want to take a chance that I would produce a freak like Harry."

By this time tears were running down Petunia's cheeks. "I was angry, at Lily for getting herself killed, I was angry at Harry for being brighter and happier and better that my Dudley. I was afraid, too; I knew that one-day your kind, Harry's kind, would come for him, that they would take him from me and I would lose him. I couldn't let myself care for him because I knew that the pain I had at losing my parents, from losing Lily, would be so much worse when I lost Harry. I'm quite aware that that mad man who killed my sister wants to kill Harry. I don't want to-- can't -- care for him, it hurts too much."

Tonks was horrified; she wasn't sure what to do. She wished she'd never asked the question and it didn't help that Harry was standing just outside the back door listening to Petunia speak.

Petunia turned and saw Harry. He walked over to her, and took her hand.

"I'm sorry you weren't give a choice, Aunt Petunia; I'm sorry that my kind hurt you. I can't promise that I won't be killed, but I will promise that I'll do my best to kill him first," he said softly.

Petunia nodded once, pulled her hand from his and said, "See that you do." Then she turned and went into the house.

"What did you say to her?" demanded Harry.

Tonks stuttered for a moment, "I just asked her why she didn't treat you better? I didn't know that she'd go and have a break down."

Harry blew out his breath, "Bloody hell, I can't believe you people are that stupid. Tonks, that kind of question could have caused all sorts of trouble. You know, I couldn't believe you would threaten Vernon either. Do you know I actually expected to be beaten senseless when we got back here from the station?" He shook his head wondering at the stupid things wizards could do.

Tonks looked at him for a long moment trying to figure out if he was exaggerating or not and finally decided he wasn't.

"Well I suppose I should go then," she said.

"Yeah I have things to do, too," he said.

"Do you? Like meet the girl who called," she asked in a teasing voice.

"No, like learn how to Apparate so I can go get my license," said Harry.

"You can't just do that on your own, Harry you really need someone who know what they are doing to teach you," she said worriedly.

"So what makes you think I don't have someone to teach me?" he asked.

She frowned, "Who is it, and are you sure that they are safe and not a dark supporter?"

"Gah, Tonks, I'm not a child. I can take care of myself. Don't worry so much. You can go." Harry made shooing motions with his hands.

"All right, but if you need anything let me know ok?"

"Yeah, yeah, I will, mother," he said with a laugh.

"Hey I'll get the stuff to test you for talents and owl you for a meeting."

"Great. Goodbye Tonks."

She ruffled his hair, laughed and popped away.

Harry walked through the house but didn't see his Aunt, he left a note by the cake that he was going out and, grabbing the Apparition Theory book, left for Mann's shop.

Mr. Mann went over the theory and coached him through the steps several times; then left him to practice. After about three hours of practice, Harry could apparate from one end of Mann's cellar to the other. Mr. Mann had checked on him several times just to make sure he hadn't splinched himself.

As they sat talking over tea in the afternoon, Mr. Mann told him that he would close the shop the next afternoon and they could go out and practice longer jumps.

"Sir, not that I don't appreciate it, but why are you helping me? I mean what's in it for you?" asked Harry setting down his cup.

Mr. Mann blinked once and said, "What brought this on, then?"

"Er, nothing, I was just wondering, I mean if you close the shop you could lose money. I just—"

"Ah, you've started to wonder if I'm a bad guy, if I'm after something or want to use you? Is that it?" asked Mr. Mann.

Harry blushed, "I don't think that but I well, what do you want? I mean everyone wants something, don't they?"

Mr. Mann looked sad for a moment and said, "Harry, lad, I don't want anything from you. I will admit that I've missed having a boy around. You're bright, you're well mannered, you know how to work, and you ask intelligent questions and make me feel young again."

Harry looked confused and shook his head, "I don't understand."

Mr. Mann said softly, "Lad, you know I was married? I had three sons and a daughter. My daughter, her husband and children live in Australia. I don't get to see them much. My eldest son was an Auror; a dark wizard he was sent to arrest killed him and his wife left Britain, they didn't have any children. My second son was a curse breaker for Gringotts; I lost him to tomb in Egypt. My third son was studying for his Mastery in Potions when there was an accident and he was killed. I had a choice, I could become a miserable lonely old man, snapping and snarling at anyone who gets close, or I can take a chance on friendship. Occasionally a boy wanders in here in need of a friendly ear or a helping hand. I do what I can. Now, I will admit you're the first wizard boy I've befriended, what with being in a muggle town and all, but that just adds a little spice."

Harry was listening intently and questioned, "I'm not the safest person to befriend, though; Voldemort wants me dead. You have to know that, you lost all your sons and, if he kills me, won't it hurt you if you start to care for me?"

Mr. Mann's eyebrows went up and he said, "You're right. If something happens to you, it would hurt me, but, Harry, I think the risk of being hurt is outweighed by happiness you bring into my life. Lad, I enjoy teaching you and being friends with you. It's a risk I'm willing to take."

They chatted a little longer and then Harry went home, he had a lot to think about.

Harry was still thinking of the events of the day before as he weeded the garden and trimmed the lawn the next morning. The things he'd heard from both Aunt Petunia and Mr. Mann made him consider his own actions. He'd lost his parents and Sirius and stood to lose more of his family and friends in the conflict with Voldemort. He had thought of trying to push them away for their own safety, not that Hermione, for one, would let him but he certainly didn't want to become cold and cruel like his Aunt.

He would have to give them the choice of staying with him. It wouldn't do to treat his friends like Dumbledore had treated him; making decisions for him with out telling him the things he needed to know. Once that decision was made, Harry felt much better.

At noon after a quick lunch Harry headed off to the shop. Mr. Mann locked up the shop and took Harry out the back to a white panel truck with One Man's Treasures painted across the side.

"We'll take a drive to where we can practice, lad," said Mr. Mann. Then with a sideways look he asked, "Do you know how to drive?"

Harry shook his head and Mann started to explain the various elements of driving the truck. They drove out of town several miles and then turned off the main road onto a dirt lane bordered by hedgerows; at the end of the lane stood a vacant house. Mr. Mann parked the tuck and motioned Harry out.

Harry spent sometime going from one side of the hedgerow to the other to get the feel of Apparating to a target he couldn't see. After a while Mr. Mann told him to take a break and put him in the driver's seat of the truck. They took several turns around the winding drive to let Harry get the feel and then Mann took them back out to the road and drove into Greater Whining.

They pulled up in front of a non descript building and Mr. Mann handed Harry a ball style cap that said One Mann's Treasures on it to hide his scar.

Inside the building Harry discovered it was a wizarding library. Mr. Mann led him off to one side of the entrance hall.

"Lad, look here at the floor. This is the Apparition point for the library. All the wizarding libraries in Britain have the same pattern in the Apparition area. Now look here on the wall."

The wall had a sign, 'Greater Whining Library' with a picture of a book and crossed quills under it.

"Every library has a sign just like this one at the Apparition point. What I want you to do is concentrate on the floor pattern and the sign saying 'London Library'; remember to step aside when you get there. I'll be right behind you. If you don't make it there come back here."

"Yes sir," said Harry and he concentrated.

From the London library they went to the small, walled courtyard behind the Leaky Cauldron; then back to the Greater Whinging library. Harry was elated with his success and Mr. Mann told him he was a natural and should have no problems with the test whenever he took it.

They drove back to the shop and Mr. Mann gave Harry a driving manual to study and promised to let him drive again.

"Sir, I'm not old enough to drive so why are you teaching me?" asked Harry.

"Well lad, what the muggles don't know won't hurt 'em and driving is a skill all boys need. You can get a license from the goblins for a small fee that will look legal but I want you to know what you're doing so no one gets hurt, understand?" said Mr. Mann with a grin.

Harry got home just in time to help Aunt Petunia with dinner.

Vernon was complaining about someone from work when Petunia made her announcement.

"I've invited guests for Sunday dinner, Vernon," she said.

"Oh, who?" he asked.

"The Grangers, their daughter goes to Harry's school,"

Dudley's fork clattered to his plate and Harry nearly got whiplash turning to see Vernon's reaction. Vernon's normally florid face paled and his moustache quivered.

"F..freaks for dinner, Pet, is that wise?" asked Vernon clearly shocked.

"They aren't freaks Vernon they are dentists," Petunia said very calmly.

"B…but, Pet, the girl is?" objected Vernon.

"I want to meet these people, Vernon. Are you trying to tell me that I can't have guests?" she said sharply.

"Of course not," said Vernon, "but—"

"Dentists use drills, Vernon, I'm sure you can find something to talk about."

Vernon started to shake his head, "Not the same thing at all, Pet dear."

Vernon Dursley," Petunia raised her voice, "I played hostess and smiled and made nice to your clients for fifteen years you can be polite to my guests for two hours on Sunday," she turned to Dudley, "That goes for you, too, Dudley."

Then Petunia stormed out of the room. Leaving Vernon to stare after her and Harry and Dudley to stare at each other.

"Dad?" said Dudley.

"Yes Dudley," said Vernon somewhat absently.

"Has Mum gone mad?" asked Dudley.

Vernon looked at Dudley and Harry and shook his head.

"No, Dudley, your Mum's not gone mad, it's just — well, there are certain facts of life that both you boys need to know," started Vernon.

Dudley and Harry both looked horrified at what might be coming.

"Women," Vernon continued ignoring the looks between Harry and Dudley, "take notions. If you want to keep the woman in your life happy then you have to indulge her notions. If you're lucky they don't happen often but when they do, well —" he shook his head again. "I need a drink."

Vernon pushed away from the table and went into the lounge.

Dudley eyed Harry for a moment. "So, cousin, this girl? Who is she?"

"Her name is Hermione, I can't believe your Mum invited them here," said Harry still in shock.

Dudley snorted, "It's not the one with the pink hair from the station is it?"

"No, she has brown hair," said Harry making a sort of vague motion with his hand.

"The one that hugged you? She's not bad looking." Dudley grinned, "So you're shagging her?"

"What? NO!" yelped Harry.

"To bad, 'cause Mum thinks you are, that's the only reason she'd invite her and her parents for dinner; say, do you think Dad's going to finish his dinner?"

Harry merely stared at Dudley in horror and watched him pull Vernon's plate over and finish off the roast.

When Harry's brain finally started working again he could only hope that Voldemort would attack and kill him before Sunday because there was no way this would end well.


	5. Chapter 5

Redefining Summer

By Loralee

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

AN: Special thanks to Evan for his wonderful editing.

**Chapter 5**

Harry called Hermione the next day while Aunt Petunia was out of the house.

"Hello, Hermione, how are you?" he asked.

"I'm fine Harry, how are you doing?" said Hermione.

"Erm, I'm good. Did you know you were coming here for dinner Sunday?" he asked.

"Oh, yes; I'm so excited. I couldn't believe it when your Aunt asked to speak to my Mother and then invited us over. I'm looking forward to seeing you. I've missed you Harry," she said excitedly.

"Yeah, about that, do you really think it's a good idea for your parent to come here? I mean I'm getting along better with Aunt Petunia but—"

"Harry, honestly, I'd think that you would be glad to have her finally taking an interest in your life," said Hermione with some exasperation. "Or are you ashamed of me?"

Harry sputtered, "No of course I'm not ashamed of you; you're my best friend. How could you think that?"

"Well, it sounds as if you don't want me there," Harry couldn't tell if she was teasing him or not.

"I afraid of what my Uncle might do and say, Hermione; he might insult your parents and they might decide to make you stop being my friend," said Harry softly.

"Harry that isn't going to happen. No matter what your Aunt and Uncle do or don't do, my parents will understand; they want to meet you, Harry. You will always be my friend."

"Ok, I guess I'll see you Sunday, then," said Harry. "If we get a chance to talk, just the two of us it would be a good thing."

"I'll see what I can do," promised Hermione and they said their goodbyes.

Aunt Petunia refused to discuss Hermione or the upcoming visit with either Harry or Vernon. Vernon kept giving Harry odd sidelong looks, but said nothing, and Dudley took to smirking and making kissy faces at Harry whenever his mother wasn't looking.

On Saturday Harry was looking forward to a day away from Privet Drive. Mr. Mann closed the shop for the day and they took the truck to the sale. The auction was to start at 11am and Mr. Mann wanted to browse before.

Harry wandered down the rows of household goods set out on the lawn of the old house. He briefly wondered just how all of this stuff had fit in to that house. He knew it wasn't magic as this was a muggle auction. However a wooden chest and two crates of books at one end caught his attention. Both the chest and the two crates of books were emitting a magical residue. He took note of the lot number and that the chest was locked and there didn't appear to be a key. Harry pulled his cap further over his brow and looked around for Mr. Mann.

He saw him across the yard and went in that direction. However as he was rounding the end of a long table displaying dishware he was nearly run over by a short blonde boy. They crashed together and only a stroke of luck kept them from crashing into the table of crockery.

"Blimey I'm sorry I wasn't watching—Harry?" said the boy, who Harry now recognized as Dennis Creevey. Dennis opened his mouth to yell and Harry covered his mouth with his hand.

"Hush, Dennis, I'm in disguise," said Harry.

Dennis's eyes grew very round and he whispered, "Harry is there going to be an attack? Are you here to save us?"

Harry shook his head and chuckled, "No, there's no attack I just don't want the attention that being recognized by wizards might bring. I'm here with a friend for the auction."

Dennis, you need to be more careful," came a voice from above them.

Dennis bounced to his feet and held out a hand to Harry. As Harry got to his feet Dennis said, "Dad, I like you to meet Harry Potter. Harry, this is my Dad."

"Pleased to meet you, sir, Colin and Dennis are some really great kids," said Harry thinking to himself that a least Dennis kept his voice down.

Dennis's Dad looked surprised and then smiled, "I'm glad to meet one of my boy's friends, I've heard a lot about you. I'm not quite sure that I believe it all though."

Harry grinned, "That's probably a wise idea, I'm sure that they've exaggerated."

"So Harry, what brings you to our sale?" asked Mr. Creevey.

"Oh I'm here with a friend," he pointed to Mr. Mann, "to help load the truck if he buys stuff."

"Summer job?" asked Mr. Creevey.

Harry nodded, "Yes sir, you might say that. Did you say that this is your sale, sir?"

"Oh, yes. This was my Great Aunt's house; she passed away several months ago and we've finally gotten through all of her things and organized for the sale," he said.

"I'm sorry for your loss, sir, Dennis," said Harry.

"Thank you, she had been ill for sometime."

"Er, did you realize that you had some magical items here?" asked Harry.

Dennis and his dad both looked very surprised. "We do?" asked Dennis.

Harry grimaced, "I probably shouldn't have said anything as Mr. Mann is a wizard and would have gotten the lot cheap but I thought you might want to know. There's a locked chest and a couple of crates of books that give off a magical residue."

"Dad," Colin interrupted, "the fish and chips vendor is here where do you want him to set up?"

"Just a minute Colin I'm talking to your friend here," said Mr. Creevey.

Colin looked at Harry and his mouth dropped open, then he drew in a breath just as Dennis clapped a hand over his mouth.

"Quiet Colin, Harry's in disguise. He says there's some magic stuff here. Show us where Harry?"

Harry led the three over to the chest and crates. As Harry pointed them out Mr. Creevey suddenly stopped and said, "Oh, I have to take care of the vendor." He walked away.

"Dad, wait," called Colin.

"Don't bother, there's some sort of anti muggle charm on this stuff. Is there some place I can take a look at this stuff where no one will see?" said Harry.

The three boys carried the three boxes in Lot number 78 to the shed behind the house where Harry was able to use his secondary wand to decipher the magic on the items. Both Colin and Dennis were impressed with the detection spells and watched carefully.

The books in the crates were all magical texts and the crates themselves had the distraction charm on them. Harry dispelled the charm. The chest was three foot by two foot and three feet deep and a dark mahogany wood. A simple Alohomora opened it. Inside was several robes, a heavy winter cloak, a pair of dragonhide boots, a box of letters on heavy parchment, a dark wand and a silver dagger in matching sheaths, a small box with a set of rings and in another small box a gold Order of Merlin medallion.

Harry sat back on his heels, "So Colin was your Dad's Aunt magical?"

Colin shook his head, "If she was we didn't know."

"Well you have a mystery then, the letters may give you some answers. Do you want to keep this stuff or should I have Mr. Mann bid on it?" asked Harry.

Colin and Dennis exchanged a look and Colin answered, "We'll keep it, Harry, I want to find out if the wizard who owned this, who earned this," he clutched the Order of Merlin, "is related to us."

Harry nodded, "I understand."

Harry helped them cart the things to their dad's vehicle and stow them in the boot. Colin went off to let his Dad know to withdraw lot 78.

When the sale was over Colin and Dennis helped Harry load Mr. Mann's truck and Harry introduced them to him and told him about the chest. Mr. Mann told them that the library would have a list of Order of Merlin winners and the reason they were awarded.

Mann and Harry stopped at a pub for dinner on the way back to Little Whinging and then Mann dropped Harry off at the end of Privet Drive.

Sunday morning dawned bright and sunny, it looked to be a beautiful day; Harry Potter rose with a feeling of doom. Hermione Granger and her parents were going to meet the Dursley's and have dinner with them.

Dudley made himself scarce after lunch and Harry helped his Aunt as she bustled around, cleaning things that were already clean and cooking the huge dinner. Vernon sat in his chair and glowered for part of the time but, when he loitered too near the liquor cabinet for Petunia's liking, she sent him out to polish his car and tidy the garage. He looked rather cowed and Harry had to run to the loo and hide in order not to laugh at his Uncle.

Finally it came time and the Granger's arrived, Harry greeted them and they settled into the lounge to make small talk.

Before he knew it, he and Hermione had been banished to the garden so the adults could get to know each other.

As they sat down on the lawn glider together Hermione spoke, "You look good Harry, how are you doing?"

Harry grinned, "You look pretty good too, Hermione, I'm doing all right mostly," his expression turned serious, "I still have bad days when I feel bad about Sirius and worry that you and Ron are in danger because of me and that I should try to get you to not hang around with me."

"Harry, nothing you could do will make me abandon you. I'd be in danger anyways even if I wasn't friends with you, and you know that, don't you?" said Hermione.

"Yes, I know that, but I can't help how I feel sometimes. There is something you need to know too," said Harry softly.

She lay one hand on his arm, "Tell me, Harry," she whispered.

"It's about the prophecy," he said, looking away from her.

"Dumbledore knew it and told you didn't he? What ever it is we can deal with it, Harry. Prophecies aren't set in stone; they can be interpreted in different ways. Most come true because people believe in them and don't try finding a different meaning," said Hermione in a rush clutching his arm.

Harry looked at her in surprise, "How did you know that?"

She almost shrieked, "Tell me it doesn't say you have to die, before I kill you Harry!"

His jaw dropped and then he snorted with laughter, she gripped his arm so hard Harry knew he'd have a bruise and he could hear her teeth grinding.

"Harry," she growled.

He held up a hand, "It says I have to kill him or he will kill me. I'll tell you the whole thing if you promise not to tell anyone. You can analyze it all you want but what I need is to know how to kill him. I would understand if you don't want to be friends—"

She smacked the back of his head and made him stop talking and then grabbed him around the neck and cried, "I was so worried, Harry, I thought it might say you had to die."

Harry patted her back and hugged her tight. He had a stray thought that it would be very nice if only she wasn't crying. He pushed the thought from his head and hoped Aunt Petunia didn't look out the window.

Hermione had seemed to stop crying but hadn't let him go either; he noticed that her breath on his neck tickled in a way he couldn't explain. He was just about to say something when he heard a snicker behind him.

"You should be glad Mum sent me out here to call you to dinner instead of coming herself," said Dudley.

Hermione pulled away and Harry said, "Shut it, Dudley."

"That's not very nice, cousin, aren't you going to introduce me? Or should I go back in and tell everyone you're snogging in the garden?" said Dudley.

Hermione had pulled a handkerchief out and wiped her face then turned to Dudley, "Oh, please do, I'd like to see how upset your Mum might get if you embarrass my parents and I," she said sweetly.

Dudley paled and replied, "Never mind, you are supposed to come in for dinner now." Then he turned and stomped into the house.

Harry helped Hermione out of the glider and she didn't let go of his hand as they headed in.

"How did you know that would work?" asked Harry.

Hermione rolled her eyes and grinned slightly, "Really, Harry, I've been calling here nearly every other day and chatting with your Aunt when you aren't home. I've heard all about your job, which you and I are going to talk about, and all about Dudley and those friends of his your Aunt is worried about."

She stepped into the dinning room and Harry couldn't ask the questions she'd brought to mind, just what had Hermione told his Aunt.

Dinner for Harry was a tense affair, Vernon and Mr. Granger, discussed politics and golf. Harry didn't know Uncle Vernon knew anything about golf, Petunia and Mrs. Granger discussed, cooking and gardening and the latest scandal in the gossip rags.

Then it happened, Harry knew it would sooner or later just as Aunt Petunia served the desert Dudley opened his mouth.

"So Hermione," said Dudley, "Harry never talks about your school, what can you tell me about it?" The all other conversation stilled, Harry peeked at Vernon whose mustache was beginning to quiver.

Hermione smiled a vicious little smile that terrified Harry and should have warned Dudley, "Well there's not really a lot to tell, it's a boarding school, and we have lessons and do a lot of studying. This was our OWL year of course which equates to your GCSE, I did really well, how did you do?"

Dudley gaped at Hermione, Harry knew this was a sore subject for Dudley who had told his parents that his scores had been delayed and he wondered how Hermione had known that.

Hermione's Mum broke in at that moment. "Petunia this cake is absolutely fabulous, you must give me the recipe."

Mr. Granger laughed and said, "That's our Hermione, she's always been so competitive with her marks."

Harry gulped and hoped he wouldn't throw up as Aunt Petunia smiled at Mrs. Granger and Vernon, after a huff or two, began to tell Mr. Granger about Dudley's boxing skills.

Hermione clutched his hand under the table and Dudley dug into his dessert after a scowl at Hermione.

After dinner, Mr. Granger and Vernon went out to look at the Granger's automobile, Dudley retreated to his room, and Petunia and Mrs. Granger went into the lounge with tea.

Hermione pulled Harry back out to the glider and forced him to tell her the prophecy and about Mr. Mann's shop.

"Hermione, what have you told my Aunt, you said you talked," asked Harry.

She smiled at him, "Why, are you worried?"

"Hermione, how much do your parents know about what you do at Hogwarts," hissed Harry.

"Now, Harry, no need to fight dirty. I haven't told her much, she asked me questions. Apparently the Headmaster has sent her letters about things at school and she never felt she could ask you. It's been very odd, you know, she wants to know about you but then acts like she didn't care in the first place. I think she's very conflicted, Harry," she said.

"Yeah, I know she's been strange all summer," he snickered, "Dudley asked Vernon if she was going mad."

"So, when are you leaving here?" asked Hermione changing the subject.

"I've accepted Neville's invitation to spend August with him and his Gran. Do you think Ron will be to upset?" said Harry.

"Oh, probably, but, Harry, that's his problem not yours. Has he even invited you?"

"Well, he says things like 'wish you could come here but Dumbledore says no'," complained Harry.

"He will just have to get over it then. If he was nicer to Neville, maybe he would have been invited there, too."

Hermione's Mum called that it was time to go, then. Harry walked her to the car and she reminded him to send Hedwig to pick up his birthday present.

After the Grangers left Harry cleaned up the dinning room and kitchen and went up to bed feeling much better about the visit.

Harry sat at the table finishing his breakfast after Vernon left for work. Petunia sat her teacup down and looked at Harry.

"Are you leaving the 1st?" she asked.

Harry who'd been in a bit of a daze startled and looked up, "Yes, Aunt Petunia, I plan to. Is that a problem?"

"No, I was just curious about your plans, the protections are good then?" she asked.

"Yes, nearly full strength," he replied.

"Have you gotten your grades yet?" she asked changing the subject.

"No, not yet, my school letter usually comes around my bir—er the end of the month but I'm not sure when the grades will come."

"I'd like to see them when they do," she said firmly.

"Yes Aunt Petunia," he agreed.

"What do you intend to do with the money you've made working?" she again changed the subject.

"I thought I'd get contacts."

"Hmm, if I buy you a mobile telephone, like Dudley's, can you use it to let me know how you are doing? Or I can call you if I need too?" she asked.

He goggled at her and then nodded his head, "I think so. Electronics don't work well around—umm but I think I can fix it so it will."

"Do you know what Dudley is doing?" she asked suddenly.

"Sleeping?" replied Harry a bit stupidly.

Her lips pursed and Harry realized his error. "Er, sorry no I don't see Dudley outside."

"He smelled funny when he came in the other night," she said.

Harry raised his eyebrows, "Well, cigarette smoke can—"

"Do not try to cover for him, I know what cigarette smoke smells like and what alcohol smells like; this was something else. I thought if you knew, never mind, I'm sure it was nothing."

She gave Harry an odd look and left the kitchen. Harry sat there thinking, 'she gets stranger and stranger.'

When Harry returned to his room later he had a flock of owls waiting for him. He wondered why he was so popular. He gave them water and treats and removed the letters. Most left but one stayed obviously waiting for a reply. He read that one first.

_Dear Harry,_

_I have the potion to test for talents. Can I come by this afternoon? If so I'll meet you in your back garden at 2pm. If not let me know when would be good. Send back the owl either way, please._

_Tonks_

Harry wrote back.

_Tonks,_

_2 is good, see you then._

_Harry_

He fastened the note to the owl and it took off. Harry wasn't sure he wanted to know what talents he might have. He worried that there might be something to make him stand out even more.

_Harry_

_I thought you might want to know, all of the Death Eaters captured at the Ministry have been sentenced to Azkaban, including Lucius Malfoy. The Headmaster managed to convince Amelia Bones that you and the other students shouldn't have to testify so you weren't summoned to the trials. _

_Dumbledore was looking for Sirius's will, when he checked with the goblins he discovered that it had already been read. I will try to convince Dumbledore to allow you to go to Gringotts to claim anything that Sirius has left for you. We have left Sirius's place as a new Head of Black has been named and Dumbledore doesn't think the place is safe._

_I'd like a chance to meet with you again. Please let me know when a good time would be and I'll meet you at Arabella's_

_Remus_

Harry chuckled at the thought of Dumbledore not being able to use Sirius's house anymore. It served him right and also explained why no one had told him about the will reading.

Harry had another letter from Ron complaining about the Cannons and telling him that once again Dumbledore has said that Harry couldn't come to the Burrow.

Harry wrote back with the now standard reply. That he understood and that he hoped the Cannons would do better soon.

When Tonks showed up in the back garden Harry was waiting for her. Her hair was back to pink and she briefly changed her nose to a pig snout for proof of her identity.

"Say, Tonks," asked Harry as he watched her lay out quill and parchment, "if someone took your hair and polyjuiced as you could they morph too?"

She shook her head, "It takes practice to learn how even if the ability is inborn. They wouldn't be able to control it without a lot of practice."

"But with practice it could be done," argued Harry.

She shrugged this time and said, "Well to get enough time they'd have to shave me bald, I think I'd notice."

Harry laughed, "Ok, how does this work and just what are talents?"

"Well, we'll use a bit of your blood mixed with this potion to soak this special quill in. Then we set a spell on it and it will list any talents or gifts on the parchment. This is an old pureblood ritual. The Ministry frowns on any kind of blood magic but can't actually ban it. The potion is quite expensive and hard to get so only the oldest and richest families use it any more," she said.

"Do you need money for the potion then?" he asked.

"Gods no, Harry, I could have paid for it myself what with the all the money in that shiny new trust you set up for me, but I mentioned it to Mum and she told Bonecracker who provided Black funds for the potion and quill."

"Oh, so I paid for it," said Harry, "okay. What kinds of talents are there?"

"Oh all sorts of things, Metamorph, Animagus, Beast speech, Healing, Elemental affinities, Mage sight, and the mental abilities like Empathy, Legilimency, and Mind Shields; those are the most common and there are a lot of others I'm sure."

"Wouldn't I already know if I have something like that?" asked Harry amazed with the list.

"Well, no, not necessarily; all this test will do is reveal what abilities you have that you can develop. Like the Metamorph ability, if you have it, will still take a lot of hard work to develop into a usable skill. I have a really strong talent and it manifested in changes to my appearance based on my emotions. I had to work at conscious control."

"But wouldn't Parseltongue be a talent, I can just do it. I didn't need any training," protested Harry.

"Ok say something in Parseltongue," said Tonks.

"Well I need to see a snake to speak it," said Harry, frowning.

"That proves what I'm saying, it's a talent, with practice you should be able to train yourself to speak it without a snake present," said Tonks smugly.

"Ah, ok, I understand. So what do I have to do?"

"Take the quill and prick your finger. Allow four drops of blood to fall into the potion," she said handing him the quill and uncorking the small vial of inky looking potion.

Harry did that and then stuck the wounded digit into his mouth. Tonks recapped the vial and shook it for a moment.

"Now place the quill, nib down into the vial."

They watched as the quill absorbed the entire potion.

"Now hold the quill to the parchment as if you were going to write," said Tonks and she cast a silent spell on the quill.

It shook itself free of Harry's hand and began to write on the parchment. Harry watched for a moment and shook his head.

"That's brilliant, Tonks thanks for helping me. How long does it take?"

She shrugged and recapped the empty vial and replaced it in her pocket.

They watched the quill write for a short time until it stopped and fell over.

"Well aren't you going to read it?" asked Tonks when Harry made no move to pull the parchment closer.

Harry gave her a sickly grin and said, "I'm a little afraid of what I might find, what if I'm a slug animagus, or have completely useless talent or worse yet something so rare it will make me even more of a freak?"

"You mean rarer than Parseltongue and the ability to live through a killing curse? Or something like deadly flatulence?" she asked with a snicker.

He groaned and pulled the parchment over.

_Harry James Potter Black_

_Animorph 100_

_Parseltongue 100 _

_Mage Sense 85 _

_Legilimency 75 _

_Empathy 75 _

_Metamorph 50 _

_Healing 30_

_Elemental Affinity/Air 10_

He read the list and handed it to Tonks.

"So what do the numbers mean?" asked Harry.

"The numbers are percentages, the amount of the ability. Not bad at all. This shows you can become an Animagus, which is the active use of the Animorph ability, you already know about Parseltongue; with Mage sense you should be able to detect active magic nearby and possibly figure out what spells are being used with out hearing the incantations, maybe even sense wards and the like."

"Would feeling a tingle going through the barrier on 9 and 3/4 be mage sense?" asked Harry.

"Yes, it would, I'll see if I can find you books on your various talents. Hmm, you know what Legilimency is and it goes hand in hand with Empathy, which is sensing emotions. You might be sensitive to animals as well. 50 percent Metamorph means you can probably learn to change your hair, eyes and skin tone but not bones or musculature."

"Do you think I can get rid of the scar?" asked Harry.

"I don't know, Harry it can be goal but it's a curse scar so you shouldn't feel bad if you can't," she said.

"Figures," he said with a sigh.

"Ok, what else? Healing may be that you heal faster, or that you can use healing spells on yourself and/or others easier and with less magical drain once you learn them. I'll pick you up a book on healing spells as well. Air affinity might explain why you are so good on a broom. So nothing too horrifying there, most of this if pretty commonplace the Metamorph is rare like the Parseltongue. Animorph takes a lot of hard work."

Harry laughed with relief, "Yeah, well, I think I want to be a animagus eventually, you know, and even a bit of disguise could help. Thanks Tonks."

"So, are you going to tell me about this girl who's been calling all summer? Is it someone I know or a muggle girl?" asked Tonks wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"Merlin no, there is no way I'm telling you," said Harry.

"I could ask your Aunt," Tonks teased.

"Don't you dare," yelled Harry. Tonks abruptly sat up straight with a hiss.

"Merlin, that's odd," she said.

"What?" asked Harry.

"You gave me an order and it tingled. It has to be the oath. I was just teasing you, Harry; I won't try to cause trouble with your Aunt. I think I'll ask Mum about this if you don't mind?" said Tonks.

"Ok, let me know what you find out. You're alright aren't you?" asked Harry.

"Yes, it didn't hurt more like a warning that I was pushing the boundaries or something. I guess I should go. If you don't want others to know about your abilities you should put the parchment away someplace safe."

"Sure thing, when do you think you'll have the books?"

"I'll go tomorrow morning. I don't have to work," she said.

"Do you need money or will Bonecracker give you some?" he asked.

She hesitated for a moment. "You can give me access to the family money. Mum told me. You just have to touch my member ring," she held up her right hand showing the small sliver ring with black B on the index finger, "with your ring and grant me permission to purchase items in your name. You'll get a summary of any thing I buy for you in the family ledger."

"Brilliant, give me your hand. I, Harry James Potter, Head of the Black Family grant permission to Nymphadora Tonks to use the Black monies to purchase items in my name."

Tonks's ring flared for a moment and they grinned at each other then said their good byes.

The next morning he got a note and books from Tonks:

_Harry_

_I talked to Mum she said she'd like a chance to meet with you to explain some of the family stuff. I can escort you if you like. You probably don't want to invite her to your Aunts. _

_I have enclosed my books from when I was learning to control my abilities. If I'd really thought about it I would have brought them with me yesterday. I'll be trying to find the others this morning and will send a package this afternoon with whatever I find._

_Let me know if you want to meet my Mum._

_Tonks_

As he was beginning to read the first book, it had a post it note stuck to the front reading 'read me first' another owl flew in his window.

_My Lord Black,_

_Nymphadora has informed me of the problem she encountered recently. I would suggest a meeting where I can tell you what I know of the position you now find yourself in. I would be honored if you would visit me in my home sometime in the next few days. Please let me know when is convenient for you. Nymphadora has offered to escort you._

_Sincerely,_

_Andromeda Tonks_

Harry wrote back offering to come in the afternoon whatever day Tonks was available to bring him.

A second package of books came in the late afternoon. He was sorting through them when Aunt Petunia knocked on his door. She opened it with out waiting for an answer and dropped a package on his bed.

"Don't mention this to Dudley or Vernon," she said.

Harry unwrapped the package and found the newest model of mobile phone complete with instruction booklet and a years paid subscription. 'Mental,' he thought, 'she's just plain mental.'

Tonks' next note came before breakfast the next morning.

_Harry_

_Will pick you up 1pm today, Mum wants to feed you, be warned._

_Tonks_

Harry grimaced what was it with women wanting to feed him. He'd wanted to take his new phone to Mann's shop to take apart and rework it to use magic but realized he wouldn't have time. After Vernon left he spoke to his Aunt.

"Aunt Petunia, Tonks is coming around at 1 to take me out for the afternoon," he said.

"When will you be back?" she asked.

"I'm not sure I'll ask Tonks when she gets here."

"Well leave me a note, I have garden club this afternoon and won't be here when she picks you up. She won't be coming through the fireplace will she?" she asked suspiciously.

"No ma'am, I don't think so," answered Harry.

"Good."

Harry did the dishes and tidied the garden then got cleaned up and sat down with one of his new books.

At 1 Tonks rang the bell.

"Wotcher Harry you ready?"

"Sure, do you know when I'll be back? I'm supposed to leave a note for Aunt Petunia," asked Harry.

"I think I can have you back by 5pm," Tonks said.

Harry dashed off the note and put it up on the refrigerator.

"Do I need robes or is muggle dress ok?" he then asked.

"Muggle is good; Mum and Dad live in a muggle neighborhood. Have you learned how to Apparate to coordinates?"

"I know the theory but I haven't actually done it yet," he told her.

"Well then you'll learn something won't you?" she said with a grin.

She did a quick overview to make sure he knew what he was doing and then gave him the coordinates. They appeared in the back garden in a secluded spot between a fence and a shed. She led him into the house.

Mum, we're here," called Tonks.

Andromeda hurried from the kitchen.

"My Lord Black," she said with a deep curtsy, "welcome to my home."

Harry blushed and said, "Please Mrs. Tonks, just call me Harry."

She smiled and said, "Then you may call me Andy, Harry. Come into the kitchen we'll have tea and talk about what it means to be Lord Black."

They settled around the table and Andromeda asked, "Do you have questions or should I start?"

"You start and I'll jump in when I need too," said Harry.

"I take it no one has ever discussed the duties of Head of a Family with you?"

Harry shook his head, "Never."

"Very well, traditionally, the Head of a Family sets the direction of the Family, politically, socially, and economically. As Head you have the power to direct the members as you see fit, you are responsible for managing the estate, for increasing the Family fortunes. You can negotiate marriage contracts for underage males or unmarried females and make political alliances."

"Err- what does that mean?" asked Harry worriedly.

Andromeda smiled and said, "It's not as bad as it sounds, Harry. Most importantly you need to manage the financial aspects of the Black estate to pay the trusts of the family members. Every other aspect depends on the money available to you.

"Politically as the Head of two families you can lobby for a seat on the Wizengamot either for yourself or a family member. You may be able to claim a place on the Hogwarts Board of Governors. The Minister and others may attempt to convince you to support them in the next elections.

"As far as marriage contracts go, I must first say that I don't agree with that tradition," she chuckled and Harry grinned, "When the news gets out that you are the Head of Black, you may receive marriage offers for yourself and Nymphadora. You could conceivably receive an offer for Patrice Witherspoon although as a widow she should be allowed to accept or reject offers for herself."

"I don't want to get married, Harry," said Tonks.

"Me neither," said Harry.

Andromeda said, "As Head you may reject those offers of course."

Harry's brow furrowed and he asked, "What about Malfoy and Neville?"

"They are both Heirs to Families in their own rights and so the rules are a little different. If you were to receive an offer you would be obligated to bring it before the other family Head. I know that Draco Malfoy already has a contract. As for young Neville, I imagine that his grandmother is acting as Head for his father."

"What does that mean? Acting as Head?" asked Harry.

"Well you know that Neville's father, Frank, is in St Mungos and has been for a long time?"

Harry nodded his head.

"Frank's grandmother on his father's side was a Black. Frank's father passed away about seven years ago. So the Longbottom Family is with out a Head at this time as Frank isn't able to make the claim. Augusta is probably managing the estate until Neville comes of age and can make the claim. She probably can't sign a marriage contract though," said Andromeda thoughtfully.

"Well, if I receive any offers I'll just discuss them with that person. I intend to marry for love, like my mum and dad," said Harry with finality.

"I can understand that Harry," said Andromeda.

"What about the tingle Tonks got when I yelled at her?" asked Harry.

"Yes, by swearing the oath to you, family members are bound to obey your direct orders," said Andromeda.

Harry looked aghast, "I don't think I like that," he said.

"Then don't give orders, make suggestions. Your emotions will make a difference as well; it's the reason Narcissa didn't swear to you, only to the family. Oh, family members can still disobey but there is a price, usually discomfort for a period of time, so don't let it worry you too much."

"I think I understand, but I still don't think I like it. Next question; Neville's oath was different and his Gran seemed worried about it, why?" asked Harry.

"Neville is a brave boy, he was publicly committing the Longbottom Family, such as it is, to support you in your endeavors," she hesitated for a moment then, "Harry is it your intention to go against You-Know-Who?"

"Mum," protested Tonks.

"Yes," said Harry overriding Tonks, "I'd appreciate it if this didn't go any further but there is a prophecy about Voldemort and myself; one of us has to kill the other. I intend for it to be him that dies."

"Have you thought about naming an Heir?" she asked softly.

"Mum!" Tonks practically shrieked.

"I have," said Harry calmly.

Andromeda nodded her head and said formally, "My Lord Black, if there is anything I can do to aid your quest to destroy that mad man asked it and I will do it."

"Thank you," responded Harry while Tonks just stared at her mother.

They spent the rest of the afternoon discussing just how Harry was related to the remaining Black Family. Andromeda mentioned that the house where Sirius grew up had belonged to his mother's father, not to Arcturus Black, and told him where Arcturus' house was. He would need to check with the goblins for a key but there might be important items left there. Harry learned some of the old family gossip and they also discussed the political situation and what kinds of things might be asked of him once he revealed that he had claimed both Families.

When Tonks escorted Harry back to Privet Drive, Harry asked her a question.

"Say Tonks, do you think Dumbledore would find out if I went to the Ministry for my Apparition license?"

"I don't see how unless he's standing in the lobby when you go in. Do you want me to take you? Maybe day after tomorrow; I can make the appointment for you tomorrow. I know one of the testers; I bet he'd keep it quiet if I asked," she said.

"That would be brilliant, Tonks, if you don't mind?"

"I wouldn't have suggested it if I did. 10am all right?"

"Works for me, see you then," said Harry.

Tonks waved and started off back down the street.

That evening Harry sat down and planned out the rest of his time at Privet Drive. He needed to convert the mobile phone, order his contacts, take the test at the Ministry, possibly have another visit with Remus and hopefully his test scores and letter would come soon. There were after all only a handful of days until his birthday left and the day after that he would go to Neville's for the rest of the summer.


	6. Chapter 6

Redefining Summer

By Loralee

Disclaimer: Jk Rowling owns Harry Potter not me.

AN: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and special thanks to my beta Evan,

**Chapter 6**

Harry's OWL scores came the next morning just before he was ready to leave for Mann's shop. He was almost too nervous to open them.

_Harry James Potter_

_Key_

_O outstanding- 2owls_

_E exceeds expectations- 1 1/2 owls_

_A Acceptable- 1owl_

_P poor- no owl_

_D dreadful –no owl_

_Class score_

_Astronomy A_

_Charms O_

_Care of Magical Creatures O_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts O with distinction_

_Divination P_

_Herbology E_

_History of Magic P_

_Potions E_

_Transfiguration E_

_Congratulations on the completion of your Ordinary Wizarding Level Examination_

_Griselda Marchbanks_

_Head Wizarding Examination Authority_

It wasn't as bad as it could have been, Harry decided. He was carrying the parchment down the stairs when the phone rang. He knew, as Aunt Petunia answered, that is had to be Hermione. He knew he was right when his Aunt thrust the phone at him.

"Hello Hermione, how did you do? All O's?" he asked.

"Yes," she squealed, "I got all O's how did you guess? I was so worried, I was sure I mistranslated that one rune and the Astronomy exam when McGonagall was attacked was just horrible I didn't get to check all my answers. Oh Harry how did you do? Hurry, tell me quick."

"Breath, Hermione," he laughed, "I did all right, mostly, three O's, one with distinction and three E's."

There was silence on the other end of the phone for a long minute.

"Oh Harry, that's only six of the nine what about the other three, did you fail, oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't make you study enough."

"Easy Hermione it's not the end of the world, I got an A in Astronomy and P's in Divination and History. I knew I failed the History one because I fell asleep and had that vision."

He looked up to find Aunt Petunia standing in the kitchen doorway with her hand out. He handed her the parchment with his grades on it with a grin.

"The distinction was DADA wasn't it Harry?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, it was, but one of the E's was Potions. I'm not so sure I want to be an Auror anymore, anyway. I can't help being relieved that I didn't make it into Snape's class."

She huffed at him, "Well I certainly don't want to take it by myself; maybe he will have to lower the prerequisite."

"I don't know Hermione, I need to go though and explain my marks to Aunt Petunia, I was just coming down the stairs to show her when you called."

"Ok, Harry, I'll talk to you later. Bye."

"Goodbye, Hermione."

He hung up and went into the kitchen where Petunia was looking at the parchment.

"You failed two classes," she said.

"Yes I know, I should never have taken Divination in the first place, it's supposed to be an easy class but –" he shrugged. "I had a problem during the History exam and completely blew the test."

"The other grades are good enough I suppose," she sighed looked away, "you did better than Dudley."

Harry looked surprised and blurted, "How did you find out about Dudley's scores?" Then he flushed.

Petunia looked angry. "I called the school of course. I'm waiting until you've gone for the summer before I tell Vernon."

"I –thank you for that, I suppose. I'm sorry that, well," he broke off deciding he wasn't sure what he was apologizing for.

"You are learning the things you need for your world aren't you?" she asked glancing once more at his grades.

"Yes Aunt Petunia, I am," he said.

"Well, best put that away. I thought you were going out?" she said and shoved the parchment across the table at him.

Harry nodded and took his parchment and himself away from her sight.

Harry spent the day at Mr. Mann's shop enchanting his phone to work in and around heavy magic fields. He took it one step further and enchanted the battery to run on magic as well. He spent sometime and made copies of the little booklet The Magic of Electronics, he intended to give one to Hermione and another to the Creevey's and perhaps one to Dean Thomas if he would swear to keep it quiet. Harry felt that the information should be shared by those muggleborns who could make use of it.

He discovered that night that he had accumulated far too many possessions to fit into his trunk.

At 9am the next morning he again approached his Aunt.

"Aunt Petunia, I think I'll be away for at least part of the day today. Tonks is coming to take me for some testing," he said.

"What sort of testing?" she asked suspiciously.

"Er, for an Apparition license, I have special permission, it's a form of-" he answered.

"I know what it is, jumping about from one place to another; scaring people half to death. You won't be doing it here in the house I won't have it," she ordered.

"No, ma'am not in the house," he agreed.

"Very well I don't suppose I could tell you no, anyway," she said with a sniff.

"Er, there's something else too. I'd like to know if it would be all right for me to leave some of my stuff here this year, either in my room or in the attic if you'd prefer. I have too many things to all fit in my trunk and it will help the wards as well," he said.

"What do you mean, help the wards?" she demanded.

"Well, part of what I was told was that as long as I considered the place where my mother's blood dwells my home, it would protect me and in return you. I talked it over with Stonefist the uh, specialist that was here; if I leave stuff here then it's like I'm still living here all year."

She sniffed, "None of Dudley's things are in that room anymore, I suppose you can leave whatever you want. You might consider putting a lock on the wardrobe and using it."

"Yes Aunt Petunia, that's a good idea, I'll do that. I've also fixed the phone to work for me while I'm away. I'll start carrying it today."

"You do that. Be back before dinner."

The Apparition testing went well and his tester, Leland, although shocked by his identity, was quite willing to keep the matter confidential, that Tonks seemed to be flirting outrageously with the man didn't seem to hurt.

After the testing Tonks asked him if he wanted to do anything else and Harry wistfully wished he could go to Diagon Alley. Tonks shocked him be agreeing to take him.

So, with a small glamour to change the color of his eyes and the One Mann's Treasures cap pulled low, they apparated to the courtyard behind the Leaky Cauldron. Tonks morphed to match his age and the two of them entered into the Alley.

Harry wanted to get a new trunk. They browsed the luggage store and Harry finally settled on a black leather and brass model with three expanded compartments and a permanent lightweight charm. The selling point for this model was the third compartment with magically rotating bookshelves. You could store your books in a series of shelves and a word or two would bring the shelf with the book you wanted to the top. The space was advertised to hold approximately 1000 books of average size.

Harry picked up owl treats and browsed the bookstore. He'd finished the basic Runes book he'd found at Mann's and picked up the text that the clerk said would be on the 6th year elective list along with the reference book Hermione always used, The Runes Compendium. He added several Defense books and a book of charms that had been referenced in one of the books he'd gotten from Mann.

"Got enough books?" asked Tonks with a laugh.

Harry blushed and replied, "I think Hermione's rubbed off on me."

Harry didn't understand Tonks' hysterical laughter and tried to pretend they weren't together as people started to stare at her.

Harry sorted through his things that night. Dudley's old clothes that he'd saved for gardening, his too small quidditch robes, the two smallest of his Weasley jumpers, and his old Hogwarts robes all went into the wardrobe. All of Lockhart's books and his Divination texts were to go into his old trunk along with the broken mirror from Sirius and the pocketknife with its melted blade. They weren't any use to him but he didn't want to get rid of them either. As he sorted his belongings he ran across more things to place in his old trunk. The fanged and furry wallet from Hagrid, the picture Dobby had given him, and the Grow Your Own Warts kits from his first Christmas at Hogwarts that he found in the very bottom of the trunk when he cleaned it out.

Everything else went into the new trunk and Harry was please to find that he still had plenty of room.

Harry was able to pick up his contacts the morning of the day before his birthday; he met with Remus at Mrs. Figg's house that afternoon.

"Hello, Remus, how are you?" Harry greeted the man and followed him around to the back garden.

"I'm good, Harry, you are looking well. Are things are better for you this summer?" asked Remus.

"Yes, my Aunt and I came to a bit of an agreement," said Harry.

"Good, I brought you a few things, Dumbledore didn't want you to receive a flock of owls so I have presents from Hagrid, the Weasleys, Moody, and myself, as well as a letter from Dumbledore and your school letter," said Remus with a smile. "Would you like to open them now?"

Harry grinned a bit, "I suppose I could force myself."

Remus pulled out the first package and Harry opened it to find and new Weasley jumper and a tin of fudge from Mrs. Weasley, a smaller package from Ron with six chocolate frogs and a Cannon's pennant and an envelope containing a braided bracelet made of what looked to Harry like Ginny's hair.

Remus raised and eyebrow and asked, "Something you want to tell me about?"

"Harry frowned at the tone and said, "Why did she send me something like this, it's odd."

"Harry it's a token," Remus looked at him expectantly.

Harry shook his head, "I have no idea what that means."

Remus groaned, "Merlin, Harry, this is not something I ever thought we'd have to discuss. By sending you that Ginny Weasley is saying that she would accept an offer from you. If you wore it openly you would be stating publicly that you and she were—well that you," he broke off flushing.

"That we were what? What kind of offer?" Harry almost shouted.

"A token like that implies a sexual relationship, Harry. By sending it to you, she is indicating that she would welcome your advances. If you wore it, you would be claiming Ginny as a consort at the very least; at her age you could easily be forced into marriage with her. If you refused to marry her, you could still be force to pay a bride price for ruining her reputation."

Harry paled dramatically and almost whined, "Why would she send me something like that? She Ron's little sister, what would make her think I like her like that?"

"Did you date her at school or have you been writing to her?" asked Remus.

"No we didn't date. I knew she had a crush before, but Hermione said she was over that. She wrote me a couple of times early in the summer but I didn't write back. What am I supposed to do with that?" he pointed to the bracelet with a look of loathing.

Remus reached over and pushed it back into the envelope and said, "Would you trust me to handle this for you? I'll go see Arthur and Molly, I think they need to know about this and that you didn't have any idea what it meant and are not interested in Ginny that way."

"She was dating Dean last I knew, I just don't understand why she would do that to me," complained Harry.

"Here, open this one," said Remus trying to distract Harry by handing him the lumpy package from Hagrid. Harry unwrapped it to find a six-inch hand carved grim like dog and a batch of rock cakes.

Moody's gift was a small foe glass and Remus gave him a book on Defense.

Remus handed over the two letters and asked how Harry had done on his OWL's. Harry admitted he'd failed two but done all right on the rest and slowly opened the letter from the Headmaster.

_Dear Harry,_

_Happy Birthday my boy, I had hoped to allow you to travel to the Burrow after your birthday but, alas, I have not yet been able to repair the Ward monitor that was damaged recently; so I must request you stay at your Aunt's until August 29th when you may go to the Burrow. _

_Please give Mrs. Weasley your key and allow her to purchase your school supplies at that time. It is much too dangerous for you to wander about Diagon Alley._

_If you have any questions or if you have any visions, please do not hesitate to owl me._

_Sincerely _

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry snorted at the letter and flipped it over to Remus.

"Last time we saw each other you wondered why I was angry with him," said Harry. "He is making me stay here simply because he can't be bothered to come and check the wards to see if they've recharged and he's trying to make me feel guilty for trashing his office and breaking the monitor."

Remus raised his eyebrow at the letter.

"That isn't the reason he gave Molly for not letting you go to the Burrow, he told her that the Wards weren't recharged enough yet. I suppose if the monitor is broken he's trying to err on the side of caution," said Remus.

Harry glared at him, "My Aunt has a monitor, and the wards are fully recharged now and have been for several days. Would you like to see it?"

Remus shook his head with a sigh, "No I believe you, what are you going to do? Would you like me to speak with the Headmaster?"

"No, Remus, don't say anything to him. You should know though that he doesn't have any legal control over where I go and what I do," said Harry with a grin that Remus recognized from his Marauder days.

"I don't think that I want to know. Just promise me you will stay safe and if you need anything you will let me know," said Remus starting to pity the Headmaster.

"You can count on that Moony," said Harry laughing. Remus was just happy that the evil laughter was not directed at him.

They visited for a short time more and then Harry gathered his things and returned to the Dursley's. Remus patted the pocket with the token and with a feeling of doom Apparated to the Burrow.

Harry sat up in his room that night waiting for midnight even though he'd already had his presents. He read through his school letter again and contemplated the electives he might take.

Harry pulled out parchment and wrote thank you letters to Ron, Mrs. Weasley, Moody and Hagrid; then started on a letter to McGonagall.

_Dear Professor McGonagall,_

_Enclosed please find my course request sheet. I am not really interested in becoming an Auror any longer. I don't think that I would be happy working for the present Ministry. So there is no need to try to get me into Advanced Potions. If possible I would like to meet with you once term begins to go over other career options. _

_I would also appreciate if you would see if you could find my broom, last I knew it was chained in the dungeon somewhere. As it was a present from my godfather and quite expensive I would like to have it back even if I can no longer play quidditch. _

_Thank you,_

_Harry Potter_

On the course sheet Harry had requested NEWT level: Charms, Transfiguration, Defense and Creatures. With year long electives in Healing, Runes, and Accounting and Estate Management, and one term electives in Spell Crafting, Magical Artifacts, and Broom Design.

At midnight, Hedwig flew in with a package from Hermione. Three other owls joined her and Harry snickered.

"So much for not having a flock of owls," he muttered as he removed letters from two of the owls and a package from the third.

Hermione's package revealed a NEWT study guide for defense and a gold chain with a lightening bolt charm on it. Her note read: _Harry, saw this and thought of you. Gold holds enchantments well; see me when we get back to school. Love Hermione._ Harry laughed and placed it around his neck.

The second package was a packet of wizard photos from Colin and Dennis Creevey.

_Dear Harry,_

_Happy Birthday, we thought you might like to have copies of some of the photos we've taken at school and wanted to let you know what we found out about the chest from the auction._

_The letters were all addressed to Clifton Miles who turned out to be our Great Grandmum's older brother. The list of Order of Merlin holders reports him as being a muggleborn Auror who wiped out a clan of Vampires in 1932._

_The letters were from his girlfriend and the last one was dated January 29 1935. We found his obituary in the back issues of the Daily Prophet; Grindelwald killed him February 2nd. _

_We got a book on the rise and fall of Grindelwald; too bad Binns doesn't teach this stuff. Is Grindelwald on the OWL's?_

_Colin and Dennis_

Harry flipped through the pictures with a smile on his face. There were pictures of him and his friends and several of the different Gryffindors in the common room, several of the teachers and a group photo of the entire DA waving at him. There was one of the twin's swamp and an absolutely perfect one of Peeves waving McGonagall's walking stick and chasing Umbridge from the castle.

Harry picked up the next letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_Happy Birthday, Daddy and I are back from Sweden. We didn't find any Snorkacks. Are you feeling better?_

_Luna Lovegood_

Harry was surprised at the last letter

_Lord Black_

_Please accept my wishes for a joyous birthday._

_Patrice Witherspoon_

He felt a warm tingle at getting a birthday greeting from family, the first that he could remember.

Harry spent the day of his birthday buying gifts for his friends. He bought a brown leather bottomless bag for Hermione and a dagger and sheath with matching wand holster for Neville from Mr. Mann's shop. He gave Mr. Mann his phone number and told him he was leaving for a friend's house the next day. Mr. Mann reminded him he was only a floo away and to stop by anytime.

He purchased a variety of muggle candy for Ron and several pairs of odd earrings for Luna. He didn't buy anything for Ginny as he wasn't sure if he should be angry with her or not, but he certainly didn't want to encourage her. He bought Mrs. Weasley a set of non-stick baking pans and a plastic spatula and a set of rechargeable batteries and a charger for Mr. Weasley.

He picked up another package of socks and assorted toiletries.

When he got back to Privet Drive, he spent the afternoon tidying the garden. He cleaned up and helped with dinner. Harry was surprised at the end of dinner when his Aunt brought out her special dark chocolate fudge cake.

"Pet, dear, what's the occasion?" asked Vernon.

"I just felt like baking today, Vernon," she said pleasantly.

Harry smiled at his Aunt as she handed him a plate, "Thank you Aunt Petunia," he said.

She just nodded and the corners of her mouth turned up slightly.


	7. Chapter 7

Redefining Summer

By Loralee

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine

AN: Special thanks to my beta Evan for dealing with my issues with commas.

**Chapter 7**

At 10am, the morning of August 1st, Harry apparated with his trunk to the basement of Mann's shop and from there took the portkey to Neville's house.

"Hey, Harry, how are you?" Neville said by way of greeting when Harry arrived in a large room.

"Hi, Neville, I'm good," said Harry.

"You can leave your trunk here; Tippy will take it to your room. Gran is waiting for us in the receiving room," said Neville, gesturing to the door way to the right.

"Tippy? You have a house elf, Neville?" asked Harry a little surprised.

"Sure, several, actually, but I heard Hermione and there was no way I was going to say anything," answered Neville with a laugh.

Harry laughed as well, "Yeah, well, Dobby's happy enough being free but I don't think the rest want to be."

Neville looked sideways at Harry. "You mean that odd elf that cleans our dorm sometimes?" he asked. Harry gave a nod. "Look, you can trust me not to tell, Harry, but I've known for quite awhile that you own that elf."

Harry stopped walking and asked, "What do you mean, I own Dobby?"

Neville turned to Harry " It's well documented that freed elves die within a year or two of being freed and I am also aware that students aren't allow to bring their own elves to Hogwarts. So I figured you found a way around the rule by befriending a 'free' elf." He chuckled, "I wish I'd thought of it."

Harry was shaking his head. "No, he really is free," he insisted."

Neville smiled and said, "If you say so, Harry, come on Gran is waiting."

"But—" Harry started to protest and then gave it up. It would be something to discuss with Dobby when he saw him.

Harry followed Neville into the receiving room where his Grandmother waited.

"Lord Black, welcome to our home, Neville and I are very glad to have you here at last," said Augusta Longbottom.

"Thank you for having me Madam Longbottom, but please call me Harry," he said.

"Thank you, Harry, and you may call me Gran as Neville does, if you like. If things had been different we would have been family before now," she said.

Harry hesitated and asked, "Because Neville's Mum is my godmother and should have had custody of me when Sirius was sent to prison?"

"Yes, Harry; Frank had spoken to Headmaster Dumbledore, he was quite put out that you were not brought to Alice. They were going to contest your placement when they were attacked. Did you know that I asked for you to stay here the summer before Neville's and your first year? I had hoped the two of you could become friends before Hogwarts. Headmaster Dumbledore said that you didn't what to leave your family before you had to for school."

Harry gaped at her, "Madam Longbottom, Gran, I never knew that. I would have jumped at the chance to leave the Dursley's and come here. I didn't know that Alice was my godmother until my Aunt told me this summer when I mentioned Neville's invitation." He turned to Neville, "why didn't you ever say anything?"

Neville flushed, "Harry, I've never been a very good wizard. I was warned not to try to curry favor due to 'unacknowledged' bonds. It would have looked like I was trying to use you for personal gain, to capitalize on being the 'god-brother' of the Boy-Who-Lived. I was told not to say anything until you chose to acknowledge me."

"It was Dumbledore, wasn't it?" Harry said through gritted teeth.

"It was," stated Gran, "but you are here now and that is what is important."

Harry nodded reluctantly and Neville gave him a look that promised they would talk more about it later.

"Now, Harry, Neville has lessons every morning from 8am to 11:30; you may participate or not as you chose. I do ask that if you are going to leave the wards you let me know. Neville may go with you if you chose to go anywhere, as you are an adult and quite capable of defending yourself and him. Dinner is formal and served at 8pm; Neville will show you to your room."

Neville led Harry out of the room and down the hall to a grand staircase.

"I convinced Gran to put you in the second bedroom in my suite instead of giving you your own set of rooms. She was worried you might be offended because it's not really proper but I told her you wouldn't mind and it would be more fun," said Neville.

Harry's eyebrows rose as they entered a large room with couch, several chairs, desk and worktable. Nearly every flat surface was covered in plants.

"This is my sitting room, your bedroom is there," he pointed to the right, "mine is on the left and we share a bathroom."

"Nev, why do you have two bedrooms and why wouldn't it be proper?" asked Harry mystified.

Neville blushed and said, "Well, a long time ago, when the house was built, young men married and brought their wives home; girls went to live with their husbands families. So when a boy was about 10 or 11 they would be moved out of the common nursery into a set of rooms. You are in what would traditionally be the room my wife would use if I were married."

"Er, wouldn't you like share a room with your wife?" asked Harry, blushing himself.

Neville grinned, "Well I would, but back then it was all arranged marriages so it was considered proper to give the woman her own room. Then when she had a baby, the infant was in a cradle in her room until it was old enough to be placed in the common nursery with all the other kids."

Neville had by this time flopped down into one of the chairs and Harry seated himself across from him.

"Well as fascinating as that is Nev, we need to talk. I have some things I need to tell you," Harry chuckled nervously. "You might decide to kick me out then."

"Is this about the prophecy?" asked Neville

Harry's jaw dropped and he gaped at Neville.

"How the hell did you know that?" he asked.

"I've had a lot of time to think about it. I felt really bad that I broke it. The initials on the shelf had to be Dumbledore's, you didn't show up in the infirmary with the rest of us, and after that you were really angry with Dumbledore. So I figured he knew what it said and told you. That it's either really bad or it's something you should have been told about a long time ago or both," said Neville.

"Merlin, Nev, I think you're channeling Hermione."

"I think you're trying to distract me," responded Neville.

Harry nodded and bit his lip then said, "It was both; he told me that night in his office and should have told me along time ago. I have to kill Voldemort or he'll kill me,"

"Well it's not like he's going to stop coming after you, so I kind of think that would have to happen anyway. Are you the only one who can kill him?"

"Who are you and what have you done with Neville?" asked Harry, amazed at the insight.

Neville grimaced, "I think I grew up, Harry. In the Ministry I faced Lestrange, I didn't give up, Gran is proud of me; I proved to her and to myself that I deserve to be a wizard."

Harry nodded slowly, "I think I understand. There is more you should know, then, the prophecy could have been about either of us." Harry recited the prophecy while Neville stared at him and paled.

They sat in silence for a long moment, "Merlin, Harry, so what do we do now?" Neville finally asked.

A smile bloomed on Harry's face, "You're still willing to help me?"

"Of course I am, Harry, or should I say Lord Black."

"Well then, we study, we learn, and you keep the Death Eaters off my back while I kill the bastard," said Harry.

"Agreed," vowed Neville.

They were silent for another few minutes staring in to the fire.

"Oh, there's something else you should know, Neville," said Harry.

"What?" asked Neville

"Well you know how Malfoy thought he was the Heir to the Black Family?"

"Yeah, that was brilliant how he just lost control and his Mum hexed him," gloated Neville with a grin.

"Well if something happens to me you'll get to see it again because I named an Heir and it wasn't Malfoy. I'm not going to make my choice public but thought you might want to know."

"Harry, I truly hope I don't get to see it, I'd rather you'd be around for a while, you know you'll have to watch your back around Malfoy."

Harry snorted, "Don't I always? So do you want to know?"

"Yeah, tell me, I didn't think there were any Potter's left and—" he broke off with a horrified look.

Harry laughed and pointed at him, "I named you,"

"No, Harry, I don't want to be the Head of the Black Family," protested Neville.

"The Potter Family, too; so I guess you'll have to watch my back and I'll watch yours."

"You are mental, Harry, absolutely mental," complained Neville.

"Say, aren't you supposed to be having lessons now? What are you learning?" asked Harry.

"I was let off today because you were coming. Cousin Flip started helping me learn control, all my spell work with my new wand was over powered because I had to force Dad's wand to work. Since then we've added Potions. I won't be taking Snape's class but I intend to sign up for Independent study in Potions so I can take the NEWT test for it. I really need the Potion's NEWT for a Mastery in Herbology. We've also been doing some Defense and Dueling," said Neville.

"Cousin Flip?" asked Harry.

"Neville chuckled, "Phillip Charles a distant cousin from Gran's side of the family. His family is rather poor and they moved to Switzerland during the first war with Vol, Voldemort. Gran sent money for his schooling. He wants to get married but doesn't have the bride price, so Gran offered to pay him to tutor me this summer. I over heard that he may have applied to Hogwarts for the Defense position."

"Ok, can you explain bride price that's the second time I've heard that term this week," said Harry.

Neville raised an eyebrow, "Contract negotiation?" Harry scowled and Neville laughed. "Ok, bride price is the money a man or his family pay to a girls family for the privilege of marrying her. Now tell me where you heard it before."

Harry's brow furrowed, "I set aside money for Tonks' dowry, what's that then?"

Neville laughed again, "Merlin, Harry, maybe you need to take lessons in pureblood traditions with Gran while you're here. Dowry is money given by the girls family to the groom to help set up the new household."

"You know, I think that is probably a very good idea; do you think she'd do it?" asked Harry.

"I'm sure she'd love to, but don't blame me if she bores you to death," said Neville.

"They may be boring, but they're things I need to know, things I probably should have been taught a long time ago," said Harry glumly.

"Yeah, now tell me where you heard about bride price. Have you gotten contract offers?" demanded Neville.

"No offers, no one knows I'm the Head of Black, yet, as far as I know. I got something strange for my birthday though. I'm lucky that Remus was there to tell me what it was," said Harry.

"What?"

"Remus called it a token, it was a bracelet made of hair," said Harry with a grimace.

Neville sat up straight and demanded, "Who sent you that? Someone you know?"

"I'd really rather not say. Remus said he'd deal with it but it's going to be embarrassing to see her, I'm sure," said Harry.

"Harry, this is important. If no one knows that you've claimed your houses; then they thought you were underage and it's different than being an adult."

"Even if the girl is underage too?" asked Harry.

Neville winced, "Gods above and below, tell me it wasn't Ginny Weasley." He groaned at Harry's reaction. "Don't you know she's obsessed with you, Harry?"

"She's what? Hermione said she was over her crush; she was dating Michael Corner last year and told Ron she was seeing Dean on the train," protested Harry.

"How can you not know she was trying to make you jealous?" asked Neville. "Never mind, come on we should tell Gran about this. You don't want to be trapped into a marriage with her."

"Wait, Remus took the thing back to Ginny and was going to talk to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley," said Harry.

"Look, you're the Head of Black and Potter; I can't force you to do anything but I really think that you need to talk to Gran about this and maybe have Professor Lupin come here and tell what happened at the Weasley's."

"All right, let's go talk to her," said Harry with a sigh.

Neville's Gran sent a note to Remus Lupin asking him to meet with her about tutoring for Neville. She also agreed to tell Harry about Wizard customs and traditions for two hours every afternoon.

Harry had met cousin Flip at dinner that night. Philip Charles was an unremarkable young man around 26 with brown hair and eyes. He was vaguely impressed with meeting Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, however Harry was not really impressed with him. He was willing to give him the benefit of the doubt and agreed to join Neville's tutoring sessions.

Harry was a little hesitant to see Remus the day he came to visit Madam Longbottom. He didn't know if Dumbledore was aware that he had left the Dursley's and worried a bit that Remus would feel he had to tell.

Harry and Neville entered the lounge to find Remus already sitting with Madam Longbottom.

"Harry, what are you doing here?" asked Remus when he saw Harry.

"Mr. Lupin, Lord Black is my guest," said Madam Longbottom.

Remus' jaw dropped open and Harry grimaced.

"I hadn't actually told him, Gran," said Harry.

She looked disapprovingly, "If you had him act as your agent with the Weasley's then he should know the truth about you."

"Yes ma'am, you are right," agreed Harry taking a seat across from Remus.

"Lord Black, Sirius made you his Heir?" he glanced at Harry's hand. "Have you claimed the Potter Family as well?"

"I have," stated Harry in calm voice.

Remus turned to Madam Longbottom and said, "You didn't really want to discuss tutoring did you, Madam?"

"No, Harry told me of the gift he received from the Weasley girl and that you were going to return it to her. Given his position, and the fact that he is family I thought it best to speak with you," she said.

"Family?" questioned Remus.

"Neville is a Black, Remus, as well as my godbrother," said Harry.

Remus nodded, "Of course, I remember, Alice is your Godmother."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" asked Harry.

Remus' brow furrowed and he said, "You never asked, I thought you knew."

Harry huffed in annoyance, "No, I didn't know; no one tells me anything, Remus. How am I supposed to know what to ask? I asked you to tell me about my mother; didn't you think telling me that her best friend was my Godmother might be part of that?"

Remus' mouth opened and closed but no sound came out.

"Harry, that is not the issue here. Mr. Lupin, can you tell us how the visit with Miss Weasley went; what possible excuse she could have to send a token to Harry?"

Remus sat down his teacup and took a deep breath.

"I went to the Burrow and met with Molly and Arthur," said Remus.

**Flashback**

"Remus, how is Harry? Did you give him his presents? Are those awful Muggles feeding him?" asked Molly Weasley as she bustled around pouring tea for Remus and setting out a plate of brownies.

"Harry's fine, Molly. I had him go ahead and open his gifts while I was there, even though it was a day early," said Remus.

"Did he like them?" she asked.

Remus moved uncomfortably in his chair and answered, "All but one."

"Oh, don't tell me you took him something from the twins, those boys, I—" she started.

"Molly, let Remus talk," said Arthur patting her hand.

"Thanks, Arthur, actually it wasn't the twins. There was an envelope in your package," he pulled it out of his pocket. "Do you know what it was?"

"That was from Ginny, I think she made him a card," said Molly puzzled.

Remus pushed the envelope toward her. "You should have a look at it," he said softly.

Arthur picked up the envelope and opened it; he paled dramatically as he pulled out the token.

"But that can't be," protested Molly, "Ginny would never..."

"What was Harry's reaction to this?" asked Arthur in a strained voice.

"Harry didn't have any idea what it meant; when I explained he couldn't understand why she might send him something like this. He certainly is not interested in her as more than Ron's sister and a bit of a friend."

"He's rejecting her?" shouted Molly.

"Enough, Molly!" roared Arthur, "This was completely inappropriate for our underage daughter to send to any boy, let alone one of Harry Potter's status."

"Harry's never seemed concerned with status, he's a very modest boy, Arthur; a match between our Ginny and Harry could be very good for both of them," said Molly.

Arthur gave her a horrified look, "Molly, if I find out that you encouraged her in this, I—well I don't know what I might do but I won't be happy."

"Why, Arthur Weasley, you know I would never encourage such a thing, I'm not raising a scarlet woman," protested Molly.

"I think we'll call Ginny down here and get to the bottom of this," said Arthur.

"I should go, then," said Remus.

"No, Remus, actually I'd like you to stay," responded Arthur, and he got up and went into the lounge and called up the stairs for Ginny.

"I'm sorry, Molly," said Remus.

"No, Remus, Arthur is right, this was completely inappropriate. I cannot for the life of me fathom what Ginny might have been thinking. You said Harry had no idea?" said Molly.

Remus shook his head, "No idea at all, as far as that goes; I'm not sure that he knows about his family status either. I'm sure Sirius never discussed it with him. I'm beginning to think that Dumbledore hasn't discussed it either."

Molly's face paled and she whispered as if to herself, "That would explain it, wouldn't it?"

Arthur and Ginny came into the room.

"Professor Lupin, did you see Harry? Is he all right? Did he send me a letter?" asked Ginny as she sat down across from Remus.

"Ginevra," said Arthur.

Ginny looked at her father startled.

"Did you send this to Harry?" he asked holding up the token.

Ginny flushed and turned to Remus, "That's for Harry, why did you open his gift?"

"Harry opened it and asked Mr. Lupin to return it. It is a highly inappropriate gift, Ginny," said Arthur sternly.

"Harry would never send it back, he loves me," said Ginny.

All three adults were taken aback by this response.

"He's told you this?" asked her mother.

"Not yet but I know it's true, Harry is my knight in shinning armor, my hero. He saved me from Tom in the Chamber and I know it's only a matter of time until he claims me," she stated.

**End flashback**

"What?" shouted Harry.

"Believe me, Harry, Arthur and Molly were just as shocked as you. They took Ginny to a mind healer at St Mungos. They are afraid that lingering trauma from the possession might have caused the obsession with you. They never sought additional treatment because they were assured that Ginny was fine after the incident," said Remus. "Arthur sends his apologies."

"It was Dumbledore that said she was fine, wasn't it?" demanded Harry.

"It was an accident I'm sure, Harry," said Remus, "besides it's up to the Weasley's to look for those answers."

Harry grumbled, but Gran agreed with Remus. Neville, who had just sat quietly listening to the story, resolved to keep a very close eye on Ginny Weasley and Albus Dumbledore in the coming year.


	8. Chapter 8

Redefining Summer

By Loralee

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

AN: Thanks to Evan his super beta work.  
Yesterday when I posted chpt 7 I recieved an error message but the chapter was there however I didn't recieve the standard chapter alert. So alerts for 7 may not have gone out.

**Chapter 8**

The first day of tutoring, Philip sat down with Harry to find out just what he wanted to learn.

"I realize, Harry, that you don't have your book list yet and you've only just picked your courses, but what do you want to brush up on or work ahead in?" asked Philip.

"Well, I don't need Potions and I'd hate to ask you to tutor me in something you don't know," said Harry.

"Oh, I don't think that will be a problem. I've completed four years of University with a Major in Magical History with a Minor in Rituals," said Philip rather condescendingly. Neville, who was listening from a table where he was supposed to be reading, rolled his eyes.

Harry's eyes narrowed slightly, "Well you can't have too much Defense, of course, and Neville said you'd been dueling. I'm interested in Runes as well but haven't taken them before."

"Oh, no fear, Runes are a big part of the study of Rituals and, of course, I'm very good at Defense, I've actually put in an application with your Headmaster Dumbledore for the Defense position at Hogwarts. If I can get a foot in the door, I hope to eventually take the History spot when that teacher retires," he said.

Harry and Neville both laughed and Harry said, "Hasn't anyone told you, History is taught by Binns, he's been dead for years but the keep him on."

Philip flushed, "Well be that as it may, lets get you on your feet; you and I can duel so I can see what you need to work on."

Harry grinned and Neville's eyes widened.

"I'd like that, would you like standard, traditional or freestyle rules?" asked Harry, jumping to his feet and drawing his wand.

Philip looked surprised for just a moment and then said, "Neville can judge, standard I believe will do for evaluation purposes."

Neville got to his feet smile spread across his face. Harry strode to one end of the room and took up a regulation dueling stance that he'd read about in Dueling for Fun and Profit.

Neville raised his wand and counted down to begin the duel. The curses and hexes flew fast and furious as shields rose and fell and both young men danced at either end of the room. Finally one of Harry's curses broke a purple shield that Harry had never seen and he followed it up with a stunner that took Philip down.

"That was brilliant, Harry," said Neville as he walked over to enervate Philip.

"Mr. Potter, I must say, that was a wonderful demonstration," said Philip. "I'm not sure that I can teach you anything."

"I don't know that purple shield you used, and a fight with Death Eaters is a lot different than a standard duel," said Harry. "I can always use the practice."

Philip looked puzzled and said, "I understood that most of those Death Eater terrorists had been arrested by the Ministry, why would you need to fight them?"

Harry sighed, "It's a long story that I don't really want to go into right now. Just take in as a given that I will be on the front lines."

"So will I," stated Neville.

"Well from the way Neville spoke the Defense teachers at Hogwarts haven't been the best but you give the lie to that."

"Harry's the one that taught us last year, Flip, he's the reason I got an E for Defense on my OWL's," said Neville.

Harry blushed slightly at the praise.

"Will you show me that shield?" Harry asked and the conversation turned to Defense.

Over the next few days Philip provided Harry with his Defense texts from University and Harry devoured them.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Hermione, how are you?" asked Harry.

"Harry, hi, I'm fine are you all right?" asked Hermione.

"I'm fine, I just wanted to let you know that I've left the Dursley's and to give you a new number where I can be reached," he said.

"Oh?"

"Aunt Petunia bought me a mobile and I enchanted it to work around magic fields."

"Harry isn't that illegal?" Hermione gasp.

"It's not unless you let the item fall into Muggle hands," he said.

"So where are you? Is it safe? You're not at the Burrow are you?" she asked.

"I'm very safe behind excellent wards and, no, it's not the Burrow. I don't think I'd better tell you though because when Dumbledore finds out he'll probably ask you and what you don't know he can't pry out of your mind."

"I don't like it but I suppose you're right," she said with a sigh.

"Why did you ask about the Burrow?" he questioned.

"Well I got a very strange note from Mrs. Weasley. She said that even though I was always welcome that it wasn't a good idea to visit this summer because Ginny was having some problems and wouldn't be good company. Do you know what's going on?"

"Oh, well, yes, but I'm not sure that it's my place to tell," he said.

"I thought she wasn't hurt badly at the Ministry?" said Hermione.

"I don't think she was, this is something else," said Harry.

"You're not going to tell me are you?" she demanded.

"No, Hermione I'm not. I'm sorry."

"Ok, well, then can you tell me how you learned how to magic a phone?"

"I can do better than that I'll send you a copy of the booklet that tells how. Hermione, would you like to take a look at my Occlumency book as well? I don't need it any longer."

"That would be very nice Harry," she said now sounding pleased.

"I'll send Hedwig in the morning," he told her.

Harry gave her his number and after a few more minutes of conversation hung up relieved that he'd been able to soothe her with the offer of books.

Harry and Neville were studying in the room set aside for lessons when Harry threw down his current book in frustration.

"What's wrong, Harry?" asked Neville.

"I need to do something, I'm tired of studying; even the dueling isn't helping," said Harry launching himself out of the chair to pace restlessly.

Neville eyed him for a moment. "You know, when you act like this at school you and Ron usually end up going out to fly."

Harry perked up, "Yeah, flying that's what I need. Can I fly here, Neville?"

"Sure, there's plenty of room inside the wards but I don't have a broom," said Neville.

"Bloody hell, mine is still locked up at school, I think," said Harry throwing himself back into the chair.

"Gran told me I can have a broom if I want. We could go to Diagon Alley and buy one," offered Neville closing his own book.

"Brilliant idea, Neville, but I'll buy my own. It would be good to get a new broom so I don't have to take a chance on anything happening to my Firebolt. Do you want to go now?" Harry bolted across the room and flung open the door to the hall causing startled screams to emerge from the two girls on the other side.

Harry then reacted to the screams by drawing his wand eliciting another scream and causing the two girls to drop to the floor.

"Hannah? Susan? What are you doing here?" asked Neville, placing a calming hand on Harry's shoulder and gawking at the two girls.

"You scared us half to death, Harry Potter," protested Susan Bones.

"Mum came to discuss the St Mungos auction with your Gran," replied Hannah.

They helped the girls to their feet with Harry apologizing profusely.

"So what are you doing here, Harry?" asked Susan of the still blushing Harry.

"Just spending a bit of the holiday," answered Harry.

"So where were you rushing off to so fast?" asked Hannah.

Harry mumbled something and both girls looked at Neville for a translation. Neville laughed and explained that Harry wanted to go flying but need to buy a new broom, so they were going to go to Diagon Alley.

The girls were enthusiastic about going along and soon Neville and the two girls floo'd to the Leaky Cauldron and met Harry in the back courtyard. He refused to floo when he could apparate.

Harry was wearing his contacts along with the hat Mr. Mann gave him and hoped that would give him a bit of anonymity. The four made their way down the alley toward Quality Quidditch Supply where Harry purchased a new Firebolt Mark Two and some new quidditch gear. Neville, with the promise of Harry helping refine his flying skills, bought a CleanSweep 500, a sturdy all weather broom.

Of course once they were in the Alley and Harry had his broom they couldn't resist a stop for ice cream. Unknown to Harry, Hannah and Susan as they were leaving the ice cream shop, laughing as Neville had to return to the table for his forgotten broom, a photographer for the Daily Prophet recognized Harry.

As Harry sat down at the breakfast table a pale Neville slid the Daily Prophet across the table.

"You'll want to take a look at that Harry."

Harry lifted the paper and there blazoned across the front page was a picture with screaming headlines; _Potter Heir escorts two in Diagon Alley._

The picture showed Harry sandwiched between Susan and Hannah, all three were laughing. Harry had his head tilted, hat pushed back on his head showing his scar for the entire world to see. Harry read the accompanying article by Lotta S Candle.

_Is love in the air for sixteen-year old Harry Potter? Potter, seen here in the company of Susan Bones, age sixteen and heir to the Bones Estate, and Hannah Abbott, age sixteen and the granddaughter and heir of Emile Abbott, seems poised to continue the Potter line. _

_Upon inquiry at Gringotts on the status of any Marriage Contracts for Mr. Potter, this reporter was told that quote Lord Potter's affairs were his own. One wonders if this means that Harry Potter the Boy-Who-Lived has finally claimed his position as Head of the Potter Family._

_Further investigation at the Ministry shows no Marriage Contracts on file there for our Mr. Potter either. Potter's name has been linked with Muggle born witch Hermione Granger, who made top scores on this years OWL's, and Cho Chang, Seeker for the Ravenclaw house team. So the question now is which of these two witches might Mr. Potter be dating or is it both? _

"Bugger!" was Harry's only comment.

"Harry I'd like to get with Amelia and Emile to work out a press release before this gets out of hand," said Gran.

"I don't want to give them anything more to smear me with, and they've made Hannah and Susan targets," said Harry.

"That's why you need to clamp down on them, Harry and why you need to work with Amelia Bones and Emile Abbott." Gran sighed, "I take it no one has discussed how to handle the press with you? Of course not and that explains the bad press of the past," she muttered half to herself. "May I handle this for you Lord Black, you will have the final word on what we do. You've used Remus Lupin as your agent once I can include him in this as well if you like or perhaps Andromeda Tonks."

"Thank you, Gran," said Harry, "Please help me sort this out. Contact Remus if you want. I trust you."

He was heading up to the practice room when his phone rang.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Harry I just saw the Prophet what were you thinking?" asked Hermione.

"Hi, Hermione, Susan and Hannah came to visit Neville and went with us to buy brooms. I'm not sure just how my hat got pushed back. I thought it was a good disguise," complained Harry.

"Neville? You are at Neville's? Oh, I'm so glad. I thought maybe you were staying with Susan or even at the Leaky Cauldron."

"Why would you think I was staying at Susan's, I don't know her that well," asked Harry confused.

"That's not important," she said, "I just want to make sure you'd seen the paper."

"Say, Hermione, are you still on restriction?" he asked changing the subject.

"No, why?" she asked.

"Are you on the floo? I was thinking you might be able to come here one afternoon."

"I'm not on the floo but I can take the knight bus to the library and floo from there," she said.

"Brilliant, why don't you see if you can come one day next week, then?"

He gave her the floo address and hung up smiling.

Halfway through practice his phone rang again.

"Hello?"

"Harry that awful man with the freaky eye has been here looking for you. I told him you weren't here and he said he'd wait in the yard until you came. I just know he's out there now, even if I can't see him. What should I tell him, is he dangerous?" said Petunia frantically.

"Aunt Petunia, calm down, I'll come home and get rid of him. Don't worry; I'll take care of it. I don't think he'll hurt you," said Harry.

"How soon?" asked Petunia.

"I'll be there with in the hour."

He hung up and stomped out of the training room to clean up and change.

Harry apparated into the corner of the yard between the fence and the shed and entered the house from the back garden.

"Aunt Petunia?" he called.

She came down the stairs just as Moody opened the front door and entered the house. Harry's wand came up and he stepped between his Aunt and Moody.

"Identify yourself, tell me what you said about carrying my wand," snarled Harry.

"Don't leave it in your back pocket, Potter, you'll blow a buttock off. What did I show you last Christmas?" answered Moody.

"Picture of the old Order. Don't you know how to knock or do rules apply to everyone but you?" said Harry.

"I could ask the same thing, boy. Where have you been and what do you think you were doing in Diagon Alley yesterday? And put that damn wand away before you get yourself in trouble," thundered Moody.

Harry drew himself up and snarled, "That's Lord Potter to you, Auror Moody. I am legally an adult and where I go and what I do is none of your business."

"Dumbledore," started Moody.

"Is merely the Headmaster of the school I currently attend," interrupted Harry, "not my guardian or even my chosen advisor."

Moody looked startled and then his mouth crooked up in a horrific grin. "Well said lad, well said. I apologize, Lord Potter, Mrs. Dursley, for barging in. I had been led to believe that you might be in danger."

"I'm fine, Moody," said Harry, "If you'd care to check you'll see the wards are at full strength and I'm not required to stay here. With the consent of my Aunt, I am spending some of the holiday with friends. Do you know how to use a muggle telephone?"

"Yes, lad, I do," said Moody. Harry summoned the pad of paper and pen by the phone in the hall with a tiny flick of his wand and wrote down his number.

"I'd be most disappointed if I were to discover Dumbledore on the other end of the line when I answer," he said.

"I understand. Don't suppose you'd care to tell me where you're staying and just how you got those wards so strong? They weren't even close to this last year," said Moody head tilted to one side as he examined the wards.

"No I wouldn't, on either question. Suffice it to say that if the old man didn't play his cards so close to the vest and had shared some information, the wards could have been this strong a long time ago. I may be young but I've never been stupid, just uninformed."

Moody nodded appreciatively and said, "I'll just be going then, Lord Potter, Mrs. Dursley."

Moody's wand touched the top of his head and he shimmered out of sight. The door opened and closed. Harry then felt him leave the wards at the end of the walk and they heard the pop of Apparation.

"What's that Lord Potter business about?" asked Petunia.

"My father is from a very old family, I claimed adult status under some old rules because I'm the last Potter and officially that lets me use the title of Lord Potter. As far as I can figure out it doesn't mean much and there no money or real title involved," said Harry.

Aunt Petunia sniffed and said grudgingly, "Thank you for coming and dealing with that man."

Harry smiled, "You're welcome. Any one else comes, call me." He retreated back to behind the shed and popped away.

Neville was waiting for Harry in the entryway when he returned to Longbottom Hall.

"Everything go ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, I think so. Told Moody I wasn't going to take any crap and he seemed ok with it," said Harry.

Neville took a look at Harry's hand and said, "You need to put on your other ring too and come into the drawing room, Hannah's grandfather and Susan's Aunt are here and they want to meet you."

Harry looked hard at Neville, "Why? Are they angry with me for putting Hannah and Susan in danger?"

Neville rolled his eyes, "Come off it, Harry. You didn't put them in any more danger than they already were; you're such a martyr. Come on they've been here for a while."

Harry pulled the Black ring out of his pocket and shoved it onto his finger straightened his shoulders and followed Neville into the drawing room with a feeling of doom.

"Ah, Lord Potter, please come in," said Gran as he entered the Drawing room. "Harry this is Lord Emile Abbott and Madam Amelia Bones."

Harry gave a short bow as he had learned was proper and nervously sat on a chair. He noticed that Hannah and Susan were seated together not far away and Neville went to join them.

"I'm pleased to meet you, Sir, and to see you again, Madam," said Harry.

Mr. Abbott looked Harry up and down and said, "I demand to know what your intentions toward my granddaughter are."

All the color fled out of Harry's face and just in his line of sight he saw Hannah flush and then hide her face in her hands.

"Hannah is my friend, Sir, nothing more. I have no intentions toward her nor has she done anything inappropriate," said Harry firmly.

"Well said, lad," said Mr. Abbott with a chuckle, "Though it would have gone over better if you could have said it without looking as if you might faint."

Gran frowned and Madam Bones smirked at Harry slightly.

"I am sorry that both girls were linked to me, it could put them in danger," said Harry.

"Augusta explained your fears, Susan and I have always been targets as the last of our family and the fact that we are well known light supporters," said Amelia.

"I lost most of my family to the dark in the first war. It galls me to have to call it that, now. My Hannah tells me you've been claiming this so called Dark Lord was back all last year. Tell me about it would you?" asked Mr. Abbott.

"Of course Sir," said Harry and began to tell them of the last task and the rebirth of Voldemort.

By the time the afternoon was over and all the questions answered Harry had gone hoarse and Mr. Abbott and Madam Bones were both outraged at the cover up by Fudge.

Lord Abbott had pledged to call for investigation by the Wizengamot.

Gran was escorting Amelia and Susan to the floo to take their leave when Mr. Abbott leaned into Harry.

"Lord Potter, I see that you are wearing the Black ring as well," at Harry's nod he continued. "Young Neville's grandfather and I were in negotiations for a Marriage Contract between Neville and my Hannah when he passed, poor man. As the Head of Black, a family to which young Neville owes allegiance, you could negotiate on his behalf. Speak to him if you would. I'd like to insure my Hannah's future."

Harry's mouth dropped open and he wasn't sure just what to say. "Uh, sure, I mean yes I'll speak to Neville. Er, does Hannah want to, I—" Harry stopped speaking as he caught sight of both Neville and Hannah red faced and studiously ignoring each other.

Mr. Abbott turned and only said, "Come along my dear," and left Hannah trailing behind.

Neville stood staring into the fire, back stiff.

"Neville?" asked Harry a wealth of questions in his tone.

Neville shrugged a bit and said, "I don't think I want to discuss it right now, Harry."

"Not a problem. I think I'll go have a fly before dinner, if you don't mind. It's been a rough day," said Harry. He left Neville with his thoughts.

Harry was stretched out in bed doing his Occlumency exercises when some one knocked on the door.

"Come in," he called sitting up.

"Harry, can I talk to you?" asked Neville.

"Sure, come on in." Neville came in a sprawled on the foot of the bed and then blinked at the blanket.

"This isn't one of ours, where'd you get it and why did you bring it with you?" asked Neville puzzled.

Harry blushed slightly and said, "I found it in a junk shop, it's spelled for sweet dreams and sometimes I can hear phoenix song when I'm sleeping. I haven't had nearly as many nightmares since I got it."

"You know you're going to catch hell from the other guys if you bring a security blanket to school?" said Neville with a smirk.

"Yeah but I think it'll be worth it not to wake up to my screaming, yes?" said Harry.

"I suppose but Harry Potter with his blankey is just too good to pass up," said Neville beginning to chuckle.

"You wanted something?" asked Harry, acting annoyed even though he could see the humor of the situation.

Neville sobered suddenly, "Uh, yes, I –well it's about Hannah, actually. I don't know what to do. I mean an arranged marriage would take a lot of the pressure of having to talk to a girl and ask her out off but then what if she doesn't, well you know, like me?"

Neville was blushing furiously by the end of this ramble and Harry wasn't far behind.

"Well, Nev, uh, have you discussed this with her or maybe with your Gran?" asked Harry.

Neville shook his head frantically and nearly shouted, "No!" He lowered his voice and continued, "I know Gran likes the idea. An alliance with the Abbott House would be good business."

"Business?" asked a surprised Harry.

"Well, yeah, the Abbott's are one of the largest suppliers in potion ingredients in Britain. They own some of the best greenhouses. If I married Hannah I'd be guaranteed a Herbology apprenticeship there," said Neville.

Harry stared at him for a moment, "But, Neville, is that a good reason to get married?"

Neville shrugged again, "I haven't a clue, Harry, that's why I'm talking to you."

Harry's eyes bugged out at this and though he tried he couldn't help but laugh. Neville looked hurt for a moment but then laughed too.

"Honestly, Neville, I think we might need more expert help on this unless you just want to ask Hannah what she thinks about it." At Neville's headshake Harry pulled out his phone. "Ok, we call Hermione."

Harry was somewhat surprised when a man answered the phone but quickly recovered.

"Uh, sir this is Harry Potter and I'm calling to speak to Hermione."

There was a muttered answer that Harry didn't catch and then a wait.

"Harry do you know what time it is? What's wrong?" said Hermione breathlessly.

"Er, no, sorry Hermione I didn't realize that it was late. There's nothing wrong but I need your advice about a situation," said Harry now glancing at the clock and wincing at the late hour. "I could call back tomorrow."

"No, Harry, it's alright I'm awake now, what is it?" she said with a huff.

"Well, it's about a girl, really, and I wanted to ask you because you're a girl and I need to know how does one actually go about finding out if a girl likes someone well enough to marry them with out actually asking that girl and what do you think about arranged marriages and is it being good business and good for someone's career make it a good idea to marry her?" he blurted it all out and then sat there with Neville staring in shock at him and silence on the other end of the line.

"Hermione, are you there? I think we got disconnected Neville should I call her back, do you think?" he asked Neville.

"Harry?" she said.

"Oh, you are still there, so what do you think? Should Neville just ask her or should we—"

"Shut up!" yelled Hermione. Harry closed his mouth and he could hear her teeth grinding.

"Neville is there with you?" she asked.

"Yes," he said hesitantly wondering why she sounded angry.

"What girl are you talking about?" she grated out.

"Hannah Abbott, her grandfather wants to arrange a marriage between her and Neville," said Harry.

There was a long silence but Harry could here her breathing this time. Long slow breathes.

"You called me in the middle of the night to find out if Hannah Abbott likes Neville enough to marry him and you thought I might know because I'm a girl?" she finally asked.

"Well, it sounds kind of stupid when you put it that way, but yes," said Harry.

She gave out a long sigh, "Look Harry it's late, my parents said I could visit you, can I come tomorrow?"

"Yes, that would be fine," said Harry.

"Good, have Neville floo Hannah and invite her over too. I'll see you tomorrow." Then she hung up.

Harry set the phone aside.

"Well what did she say?" asked Neville.

"She's coming over tomorrow and you need to invite Hannah too," said Harry.

Neville paled and asked, "Are sure that's a good idea?"

Harry shrugged, "What else can we do? Maybe you should have asked that before I called her."

They sat there for a few minutes.

"Say, Neville, did your parents have an arranged marriage?" asked Harry.

Neville grinned and said, "Sort of, they had an arranged courtship. The agreement was for them to date for two years. Then they could finalize the contract or terminate it. Dad had a back up contract if Mum turned him down but Mum's parents were free thinkers and wanted her to have at least a bit of a choice. They didn't want her bound to someone she hated."

"Sounds reasonable," Harry said and then he yawned, "Sorry, it's getting late."

"Yeah, good night, Harry, and thanks."

Hermione and Hannah entered the training room together the next day to find Neville and Philip battling Harry. Hermione watched opened mouth and then spoke to Hannah.

"Won't they be in trouble for using magic?"

"No, there are excellent wards here; the Ministry can't track through them. Harry is legal now, anyway, and Neville has a tutor. So they're covered," replied Hannah.

A wild hex flew their way and Hermione drew her wand and blocked it with hardly a second thought. Then the two girls glanced at each other and together sent a barrage of stunning spells at the three combatants. Both Neville and Philip thudded to the floor, while Harry shielded and looked surprised then with a smirk returned fire. Two minutes later both girls yielded and Harry enervated Neville and Philip.

"How did you do that?" asked Neville.

"I didn't," said Harry with a smirk, "you were attacked from behind," and he pointed to the girls.

"Oh, hi Hannah, Hermione," said Neville with a smile. Then he suddenly turned pale and dropped his wand.

"Are you all right Neville?" asked Hannah.

Neville nodded jerkily and said, "Pardon me, I need to clean up," and rushed from the room.

"I suppose that's it for the day, then," said Philip, he bowed to the girls and followed Neville out of the room.

"I should clean up too," said Harry smiling, "you don't mind do you?"

"No, Harry, of course not. Hannah and I have an awful lot to talk about," said Hermione in a sweet voice. Harry's smile froze on his face and a chill ran down his spine.

"Well, I could keep you company until Neville comes back," he said.

Hannah was looking from one to the other with a look of confusion.

"No, Harry, that's perfectly fine, you just go clean up. We don't want to smell you."

Harry walked out of the door uncertainly, behind him he heard the mummer of Hannah asking a question and the peal of Hermione's laughter. He wondered if it were too late to run away.

When Harry returned to the training room, he found Neville lurking outside. They stared at each other for a moment.

"Oh, come on, how bad can it be?" asked Harry.

Then laughter burst from the room and both boys blanched.

Harry fingered the House rings on his right hand and straightened his shoulders and marched into the room with his head held high. Neville straighten as well and trailed behind him.

Harry sat down at the table the girls were sitting at and Neville with a glance at the table stepped up to the mantel and rang a small silver bell. Then gave a horrified glance at Hermione as Tippy popped into the room

"What may Tippy be doing for Master Neville?" asked the happy little elf.

"Please inform Gran that I have guests and that we will be lunching in the school room and then bring sandwiches and butter beer for four," instructed Neville.

"Right away Master Neville," said the elf and she popped away.

Hermione opened her mouth only to find Harry's hand across it.

"This is neither the time nor the place for that, Hermione. This is Neville's home and his Gran is in charge. Please don't start," said Harry.

Hermione's eyes narrowed at him but she gave a short nod.

Neville sat down with a sigh of relief.

"So Harry, why did you call me last night?" started Hermione.

Hannah giggled, Neville paled and Harry scowled.

"All right; I'm sorry I called you a girl," said Harry as he crossed his arms.

Hermione blinked and then laughed, "All right; I'll quit teasing you. I am glad however that you've finally realized I was a girl."

Harry grinned back, "I've always know that, Hermione, if you weren't you would have been in our dorm."

Neville groaned and Hannah was red faced with laughter.

"Yes, I suppose you're right. Well, now that we are all here and my father isn't sitting on the stairs glaring at me, I would like to know why you are involved?" said Hermione.

"Oh, that's because my grandfather likes embarrassing me and asked Harry, as Lord Black, to speak to Neville," said Hannah, "Though I thought maybe Neville would speak to me."

"I was afraid you'd laugh at me," said Neville in a small voice.

"You're my friend, Neville, I'd never laugh at you, Grandfather should have kept his mouth shut," she said putting a hand on Neville arm.

Harry glanced at Hermione to find a smug look on her face.

Neville smiled at Hannah and said, "So, what do you think about it?"

Hannah looked down at the table. "Oh, Neville, it such a huge decision, I don't know what to say."

"If I may make a suggestion?" said Harry.

"As Lord Black?" asked Hannah.

"No, as Harry, clueless guy; Neville was telling me that his parent had an arranged courtship. They dated for two years and then decided. You could do something similar. Date for the next year. Get to know each other like that and then after Neville turns seventeen he can do the negotiations with your Grandfather, if the two of you want to continue."

"Harry," started Hermione.

"Actually, I like the idea. How about you, Neville?" said Hannah.

"I think I'd like it as well. Harry could speak to Lord Abbott for permission for me to court you. Do you think he'd go for it?" said Neville.

"I think so," she turned to Harry, "Lord Black, may I ask my Grandfather to speak with you about an arranged courtship?" she asked formally.

"I'd be honored," said Harry, "but you need to decide the exact terms you want."

Hermione was looking mystified, "But why do you need to have your Grandfather's permission to date and I still don't see why Harry has a say."

"I'm Head of the Black Family as well as the Potter Family, Hermione. Neville is a Black on his great grandmothers side and as the Head of the Longbottom Family is incapacitated, I can bargain on his behalf," explained Harry.

Their lunch arrived then and they spent time talking about what each of them wanted out of a relationship.

Remus showed up late that evening.

"Hi, Remus, what's up?" asked Harry as he entered the receiving room where Remus waited for him.

"I just came from an Order meeting, I thought you might want to know what's happening there," said Remus.

"Oh, something special?" asked Harry.

Remus smirked and said, "Well apparently Albus has quite a bit of trouble. Did you know that we met a couple of times at the Burrow because Albus thinks the Fidelius can be breached by Sirius's heir? Well Molly won't let Albus on the property now because of Ginny and so we had to meet this time at Hogwarts."

"Wait a minute, what do you mean about Grimmauld Place?" asked Harry.

"Well, Albus believes that Draco Malfoy is probably the Heir to the Black Estate and we're lucky because he is still underage; even the Fidelius can't hide a property from its rightful owner. Once he comes of age, he could find the house and take possession; that would break the Fidelius," said Remus.

"I see," said Harry.

"So the Order got to Hogwarts this evening and Peeves was waiting. Either he'd been saving some stuff from the school year or someone has re-supplied him. Half the Order is multi colored now," Remus said, grinning.

"Oh, the twin's paint balloons?" asked Harry.

Remus nodded and continued, "So, finally we're all sitting around the table with tea and sweets and Albus announces that you've left the Dursleys and asks for volunteers to try to find you and take you back to the Dursleys. Moody objects and informs every one that you are Head of the Potter Family, that his inspection of the wards showed them to be at full strength, and that you have the right to do or go anywhere you wish. Albus started harping on your safety. Snape started in with his sniping comments, Minerva started complaining that Albus had removed the guards on you just to watch Grimmauld Place, and Shacklebolt started in with the demands that you be given extra training." Remus smirked, "Since the, er, incident at the Ministry, Kingsley has really pushed for training for you and your friends, I think he just wants to see what you can do. The rest of the Order started arguing over the same old arguments. Forty five minutes of bedlam later Albus sent us home with nothing decided."

Remus was grinning at Harry but Harry wasn't amused at all.

"Do mean to say Remus that they aren't doing anything to get rid of the rest of Voldemort's Death Eaters or to figure out what he's going to do next?" asked Harry angrily.

The smile disappeared and Remus said, "I'm sorry, Harry, we are still compiling intelligence, it was just a bad meeting and I thought you might find it amusing. The work is still getting done; I just found it funny that Albus didn't get the volunteers he was looking for to hunt you."

Harry scowled and shook he head, "All he had to do is send an owl, why does he think I'm hiding from him? I just didn't inform him where I would be ahead of time."

The next morning Harry received a shocking letter.

_Lord Potter_

_I wish to apologize for my daughter Ginevra's actions on your birthday. The healers at St Mungos have informed me that with treatment she will fully recover. Investigation shows that Headmaster Dumbledore was advised that Ginny might benefit from further treatment after the incident with the cursed diary and the Chamber of Secrets. He did not pass that on to us. _

_I recognize that in no way is an excuse for not seeing the problem before now. _

_I have always felt honored that some one of your position and status would chose my children as friends and share yourself with us. I have now discovered that you did not know of your position in our world and if upon reflection you should choose now to sever ties with us I shall surely understand and do my utmost to make sure that my children do not cause you any further embarrassment or annoyance._

_Arthur Weasley_

Harry paled and his hands started shaking and Gran leaned across the breakfast table and placed hand on his arm.

"Harry, what's wrong?" she asked.

"They don't want me," he whispered holding out the parchment to her.

She scanned the letter.

"Harry, that isn't what this says," she reported.

Harry shook his head and said, "No, Mr. Weasley doesn't want me to be friends with Ron. I'm dangerous."

Neville rolled his eyes, "This again?"

Gran gave him a glare and turned back to Harry.

"No it isn't. This says that he thinks you don't want to be their friend. That you should find better friends," she said, shaking his arm.

He blinked at her and asked, "What?"

Neville had read the letter by then and chimed in, "He thinks that now that you know you're the Head of Potter, you're going to act like Malfoy, queen of the world."

"Neville that is not very polite," said Gran.

Harry stared at Neville, his brows drawn together in a frown.

"Well, we'll just see about this," he said as he stormed away from the table.

Fifteen minutes later Harry Potter stormed into the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office causing Arthur Weasley to jump to his feet.

"Lord Potter?" he said.

"Mr. Weasley do you blame me for Ginny's illness?" demanded Harry.

"No of course not," said Arthur.

"Are you angry that I brought Ron and Ginny here and got Sirius killed?" he asked eyes blazing.

"Oh, no Harry, I mean Lord Potter, that wasn't your fault at all," exclaimed Arthur.

"Then why to you want me to cut ties to your family? Don't you know that I love all of you?" asked Harry in a small voice.

"Dear Merlin no, Harry I don't want –" Arthur stopped talking and rushed around the desk to gather up Harry into a hug. "I'm so sorry, son, I was only thinking of what was best for you."

"You, and your family, are what's best for me, sir," said Harry voice slightly muffled in Arthur's robe. "Please don't send me away."

"Never, Harry, you are family," said Arthur.

Harry pulled away and asked, "You said Ginny would be all right?"

"She'll be fine once the treatment is finished. I'm sorry that we didn't notice that there was a problem. She hasn't done anything to you has she?" Arthur asked.

Harry shook his head, "No, but you need to know I think of her like a sister not—well you know."

Arthur smiled and said, "That's fine, son. So does this mean you will be coming to the Burrow anytime soon?"

"Er, I'm visiting Neville right now but could I come for dinner, sometime? I miss Mrs. Weasley's cooking."

"How about tomorrow evening, then? I should think you could call me Arthur if you'd like," he said.

Harry blinked, "Er, maybe. I'm sorry for interrupting you at work but I just had to straighten this out right away."

"I always have time for my children, Harry," said Arthur. He was rewarded by a large smile.

"Thanks, I should go," said Harry and he bolted from the room.

As Harry stepped on to the Apparition point to return to Longbottom Hall he saw Dumbledore emerge from one of the many floo points in the Ministry atrium. He just had time to see Dumbledore's eyes widen and his mouth open before he smirked and popped away.

He spent the rest of the day studying paired dueling with Neville. They had found that they worked very well together and their spells when combined didn't just double their power but increased it exponentially.


	9. Chapter 9

22

Redefining Summer

By Loralee

Disclaimer: Rowling owns Harry Potter and is rich, I'm not.

**Chapter 9**

The book lists finally came the next morning and Harry and Neville decided to invite Hermione and Hannah to go shopping the next day. Neville commented that Hannah would bring Susan Bones and Harry hoped Ron could join them as well.

Harry was very nervous when he Apparated into the Weasley's yard. He'd been reassured by Mr. Weasley but now he had to face Mrs. Weasley.

He knocked on the door and Ron opened it grinning broadly.

"Hey Harry, good to see you, come in," said Ron.

"Ron, I wasn't sure if you'd be angry—" said Harry.

Ron reached out and dragged Harry into the kitchen and threw a long arm around his shoulder.

"No I'm not going to be a jealous prat this time. I'm not sure I'd want to be a Lord, anyway. Beside Dad said it's better that you didn't come here when you left those muggles, what with Ginny going barmy and Dumbledore trying to find you."

Before Harry could ask about that Molly Weasley come into the room and Harry braced himself. He wasn't disappointed, though, as she swept him up into a warm hug, pushing Ron out of the way.

"I always knew Harry was your favorite," proclaimed Ron with a whine.

Harry pulled back to look at Ron in shock and found him smirking at his Mum.

"Ronald," started Mrs. Weasley.

"Don't mind him, Mum Weasley," said Harry, "I'm much better behaved."

She hugged him some more and then shooed both of them into the lounge so she could finish dinner.

Ginny was there with Arthur. Harry hesitated and then straightened his shoulder.

"Hi, Ginny, how are you?" he said.

She glanced at her father and said, "I'm doing better, Harry. I so sorry I embarrassed you," she looked at the floor, "I promise I won't bother you again."

Harry glanced at Mr. Weasley hoping for a clue of what to say.

"Ginny, you're like a sister to me and I'd like it if we were still friends."

"Thank you, Harry," she said with a small smile.

The twins thundered down the stairs then and drew Harry's attention.

Dinner was loud and boisterous, as well a delicious. Bill was there, along with the twins, and Harry enjoyed himself greatly, though Ginny was very quiet.

After Dinner he offered to help clean up but was pushed into the lounge again with the 'men' by Mrs. Weasley, who had Ginny help her.

"Mr. Weasley, er, Arthur, may I ask you something?" asked Harry

"Of course Harry, you may ask me anything," said Arthur.

"You said in your letter that Dumbledore didn't tell you that Ginny should have had treatment?" he asked hesitantly.

The twins snorted, Bill scowled and Harry began to reconsider asking.

"When we took Ginny to St Mungos they requested her medical records from Hogwarts, there is a copy of Madam Pomfrey's report to the Headmaster that further treatment was recommended. When I asked Dumbledore, he said that he didn't see the need for us to have to spend the money on treatment if there were no problems," said Arthur.

Harry frowned and asked, "Shouldn't the school have had to pay for the treatment?"

The boys made sounds of derision.

"Yes, I feel the Headmaster should have offered for the school to pay for further treatment. However Dumbledore was having trouble with the board that year and I believe that he didn't want the expenditure on his yearly report."

"Uhm, what about after the Ministry? Ron?" asked Harry.

Ron blushed and mumbled, "I'm fine."

"Molly spoke to Madam Pomfrey after we found out about Ginny, and we took Ron in to be looked at. He is fine and Ginny's ankle healed nicely. Nothing to worry about," said Arthur.

"That's good. I don't want to offend you, but do you need some money to help with Ginny's treatment?" asked Harry nervously. All four of the Weasley boys went quiet waiting for Arthur to speak.

"Thank you for the offer Harry, it means more to me than you can imagine, but we are doing all right. Bill and the twins have helped some," said Arthur.

"I see," said Harry in a subdued tone.

Ron scowled and asked, "What are you thinking Harry?"

"Oh it's not important really, I just thought that you might think of me as family," he said softly.

"Harry, you are family," Arthur assured him.

Harry titled his head and replied, "If I really am family then you'd let me help, like Bill or the twins. If Ron was left a legacy you'd let him help, wouldn't you?"

The twins grinned at Harry and the corners of Bill's mouth twitched up.

Ron frowned at his father and said, "Give it up Dad, Harry has you checkmated, I think."

Arthur sighed and gave in, "Very well, Harry."

A smile spread across Harry's face and he said, "I'll make a deposit to your vault tomorrow while I'm in the Alley."

"Not too much now, Harry," warned Arthur.

Harry merely smiled in reply.

Harry Apparated into the courtyard behind the Leaky Cauldron to meet the others, who would be coming by floo. He refused to floo if he didn't have to. He waited only a moment before Neville came through the door grumbling about greasy gits.

"What's that, Neville?" asked Harry as he tapped the bricks to let the group through the wall.

"Snape's in there skulking in the shadows, sneering at people coming through the floo," complained Neville.

"He was there when I came through," said Ron.

"Come on, I need to change some money," said Hermione. "I can't wait to get the rest of my books; I can't believe they waited this late to send out the list."

The others laughed but obediently followed her down the street towards Gringotts, as most of them needed to withdraw galleons for their books.

Harry didn't need any cash but wanted to arrange the transfer of 5,000 galleons to the Weasley's vault.

In a short time they gathered together again in the lobby of Gringotts and made their way to Flourish and Blotts bookstore.

Harry was browsing through the Defense section when someone behind him cleared his throat. He turned to find Terry Boot beckoning him away from the shelf to an open space with a table and chairs.

"Excuse me, Harry, I was wondering if you would be resuming the DA club this year?" said the Ravenclaw.

"I was thinking about it but wasn't sure anyone would be interested if we have a decent DADA teacher," confessed Harry.

"I'm definitely interested," said Terry, "Is there a book or two we should pick up for the club?"

Harry blinked in surprise and said, "Well, the defense book this year is pretty good and I don't think we'll do too much on theory just practical work."

"That's great but I'd like to do some reading on what you might teach us as well," said Terry.

"I think that might be nice, Harry," said Hermione who came up behind him.

"Ok, well, Shields, Counters and Wards: Keeping Life and Limb Intact was a great book and Dueling for Fun and Profit, while it went into detail about standard dueling, also had a lot of useful spells that could be cast quickly. I really liked Wandless, not Defenseless too."

"Most people can't use wandless magic though," complained Terry.

"That's what I thought too, but the book is more about alternate forms of defense than wandless magic. It's a way of thinking see, if you automatically think 'because I don't have a wand I can't defend myself' then you've lost before you start," said Harry.

He noticed that several more of his classmates had gathered and that Hermione was looking past him. Harry turned to find Mr. Flourish standing behind him holding the three books he'd just named.

"Are there any others you'd recommend Mr. Potter, I'd like to make a display of the titles if you don't mind. Lot's of people are coming in lately asking for recommendations. I could point these out and tell them that they're your picks," said the bookstore owner.

Harry flushed and asked; "You think people would read them on my say so?"

"I plan to myself and, if it's any indication, your peers want to, also, I will take orders with free owl delivery for any student wanting copies of any books you recommend."

"I see, well Defensive Capabilities in Transfiguration is excellent as is Charms and Hexes for Protection but people should play to their strengths," he said and took a quick look around.

"I'd also recommend Hiding in Plain Sight and Evading Your Enemies as it offers quite a bit on getting away or avoiding a fight, which of course is a sound defensive move, and Basic First Aide for Non Healers because it's stupid to win but die of blood loss before help arrives."

"Excellent, please let me know if you think of any additional titles, Mr. Potter, and thank you," said Mr. Flourish flicking his wand at the shelves and summoning the books Harry had mentioned as he walked away.

Harry turned back to Terry, "Anything else?"

Terry grinned and strode off to see if there was still copies of the books Harry recommended while others did the same. Harry hoped there wouldn't be violence over books. Hermione shot an anxious glance between the shelves and Harry and Harry laughed.

"Relax you can borrow my copies if you like, Hermione."

She nodded in relief and moved toward him.

"You know, Harry, Mr. Flourish will make bundle off of your recommendations," she said.

"I don't care; if even one person reads those books and uses the information to save themselves or others from Death Eaters, then it's worth letting him use my name," he replied.

"Maybe you should write a book Harry," said Luna from behind him.

"Hi there, Luna, how are you?" asked Harry.

"I'm good, you could call it Harry's Defense Guide for Non Death Eaters so they would know not to buy it," said Luna airily.

Harry laughed and said, "That a good idea, maybe I'll do that."

Ron said, "You could do a book signing like Lockhart."

Hermione scowled at the laughter of the two boys

"And just what would you do when Voldemort showed up to get his copy autographed?" she demanded.

Harry and Ron looked at each other and then at Hermione.

"That's a good idea, Harry could duel him and show how good his technique is. It would be excellent publicity," said Luna staring over Hermione's left shoulder.

Harry and Ron collapsed in gales of laughter and Hermione stormed off.

"I'm so glad you're feeling better Harry," said Luna who then walked away.

A few minutes later as Ron and Harry were picking themselves up off the floor, Neville walked up his arms full of books and asked, "Why are you so red in the face, what did I miss?"

Ron began to laugh again and Harry just waved him away, shaking his head.

Harry's group which has started out that morning with him, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Hannah and Susan had grown by the time they got to Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor to include Luna, Dean Thomas, Lavender Brown, and several other DA members.

Fortescue didn't seem to mind the invasion and smiled happily while serving the hungry teens and agreeably allowing them to shove several tables together.

The teens chattered happily, exchanging gossip and news while Harry sat back and enjoyed his ice cream and the chaos around him.

The party atmosphere was disrupted when two people approached the table.

"Mr. Potter," said the woman sharply.

Harry looked up and smiled.

"Hello, Ms. Jones, it's nice to see you, how have you been?" Harry greeted her politely.

She looked surprised but continued on, "I need you to come with me Mr. Potter, the Headmaster wishes to speak with you."

Harry shifted slightly in his chair and the conversations around him died.

"I'm sorry, I'm a little busy right now. If you'd be so kind as to tell him to owl me for an appointment, I'd be happy to speak to him then," said Harry calmly.

"I don't think you understand, boy, you will come with us now or I will stun you and you'll still come," said the man Harry didn't recognize.

"Here now, you can't threaten my customers," said Fortescue from behind the man.

The man turned and flashed a badge at the ice cream vender, "Auror business, sir, please go back to your counter."

When he turned back to Harry there were at least half a dozen wands trained on him.

"I don't know you, so I'm willing to give you the benefit of the doubt. But I don't believe that Dumbledore runs the Aurors and you aren't in uniform: so I'd guess that this isn't official. Go back to the old man and tell him to make an appointment. I'm not going anywhere with you," said Harry.

"What going on here? Bryant, what do you think you're doing?" asked a uniformed Auror coming in the door followed by a young Gryffindor that Harry recognized but couldn't name.

Bryant turned toward the older man and swallowed, "Sir, this boy is a runaway; Headmaster Dumbledore asked my help to return him to his relatives. They are worried to death about him."

The uniformed Auror turned to the group of teens who all had their wands out.

"Which boy, Bryant?"

"He means me, Sir," said Harry to the Auror, "Everyone put your wands away."

The Auror watched as the teens put away wands and eyed Harry for a moment then turned to the younger man.

"You were speaking about Lord Potter, Bryant?" he asked in a hard tone.

Bryant straightened his already straight spine and answered, "Yes sir, Harry Potter, the Headmaster—" The older man held up a hand.

Then looked around to where his partner had prevented Hestia Jones from leaving the building.

"Don't let her go anywhere until I get to the bottom of this," he ordered then he turned back to Harry. "Lord Potter, I am Senior Auror Gibbs, do you have any idea why the Headmaster of Hogwarts might try to have someone kidnap you?"

The young Auror opened his mouth to protest then thought better of the idea and closed it again.

"Headmaster Dumbledore seems to think that he has the right to control my every move. Ms Jones there said that he wanted to meet with me, I told her to tell Dumbledore to owl me and set an appointment. I don't think that I should have to interrupt my day out with friends on his say so. I certainly don't like someone threatening to stun me," said Harry.

"I see," he said. He crooked a finger at Hestia Jones, "What were you're instructions?"

"The Headmaster is concerned for his safety. Harry left his relatives with out telling any one where he was going or when he'd be back," said Hestia.

"So you were to kidnap him?"

"I wasn't trying to kidnap him, only take him to see Dumbledore so he could be convinced to return to his relatives for his own safety," proclaimed Hestia.

"I see, well you are both going to have to come to headquarters, I'm sure that Director Bones will want to speak with you," he said. He gave a significant look at the young Auror.

He motioned to two other Aurors who had now arrived.

"Search them then take them to headquarters, tell Bones I'll be back to report shortly. Lock them both up till I get there," he ordered.

"On it, Boss," they replied in stereo.

He turned back to Harry and asked, "May we speak privately?"

Harry started to rise but several of the teens moved restlessly.

"It's all right," Gibbs assured them, "We'll sit right over there, where you can still see us."

Harry and Gibbs moved across the room to another table. Gibbs placed a silencing spell around them.

"I don't think I've seen that one before," said Harry gesturing at the spell.

"It's Auror level, kid, you probably wouldn't have," he paused for a moment and eyed Harry, "pardon, Lord Potter."

Harry grinned, "Call me Harry, sir, what can I do for you?"

"Do you want to press charges against that idiot? You have every right to, though with Dumbledore in his corner I doubt it will go very far except to lose him his job."

"No, I don't think it's his fault but he needs to be told not to listen to Dumbledore. I would bet he just joined The Order of Phoenix. Dumbledore wants to control me. He sees me as a tool both against Voldemort and in the political arena," said Harry.

"Why against Vold—him?" asked Gibbs surprised.

"Voldemort has to finish me off in order to ever get back his reputation. When I'm around, you always know his next target," said Harry with a laugh.

"I see, and the stuff about your relatives not knowing where you are?" he asked

"Well as I'm legally an adult they don't have to okay my comings and goings but wait a minute." Harry pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

Hello, Aunt Petunia, if you have a minute I need you to tell a policeman that you know where I'm staying and that it's all right with you," said Harry. "No, I'm not in any trouble. On the phone is fine, hang on."

He handed the phone to Gibbs.

"Ma'am this is Senior Auror Gibbs," pause, "yes Ma'am," pause, "no Ma'am he's not hurt nor is he in any trouble," pause, "I understand Ma'am," pause, "Yes Ma'am, Thank you Ma'am"

He handed the phone back to Harry.

"Aunt Petunia? Thank you, yes I'll have it at school. Good bye."

He shut off the phone and eyed the Auror, "Is there anything else, Sir?"

"If I could have your number in case we need to contact you, I think that covers it. Thank you for your time," said Gibbs.

Harry gave him the number and told him that Madam Bones was also aware of where he was staying and that owls had no problems finding him.

Gibbs pulled down his spell and waved at all the teens. Spoke to his partner and they left.

The mood had been considerably dampened and the group separated to return to their homes and ready themselves for the trip to Hogwarts in a week and a half.

That evening Amelia Bones showed up at Longbottom Hall to see Harry.

"Lord Potter, I wanted to make sure that you were all right," she told him over tea.

"I'm fine and please, call me Harry," he said.

"You may call me Amelia then, Harry," said Bones with a smile. "Now I have scheduled a meeting with Headmaster Dumbledore tomorrow afternoon at 2pm, to find out just what he was thinking. Would you like to attend?"

Harry sat thinking for a moment and then answered, "I think I would actually. I haven't been looking forward to the guilt trip he's going to try to lay on me."

"Why do you think he'll try to make you feel guilty?" she asked.

Harry sighed, "I didn't tell him I was leaving the Dursleys, I didn't contact him when I knew he was looking for me, I am his weapon against Voldemort, and I'm out of his control and might be learning things he doesn't want me to. I endangered my friends and every one around me by being in a public place where I could have been attacked by Death Eaters and the Order of the Phoenix. I'm endangering Neville and his Gran by being here, where his people can't spy on me when he wants them to."

"Harry, I understand that you are a target for You-Know-Who, but I don't understand how you could be considered a weapon. Can you tell me about that?" she asked concerned.

"The prophecy that Voldemort wanted at the Ministry was about the two of us. I have to kill him or be killed by him. Dumbledore has known since before I was born," said Harry with a sigh.

"I'm sorry this burden has been placed on you Harry," she paused for a moment, "have you heard the prophecy, are you completely sure of the interpretation?"

Harry looked up from studying his hands and looked at her thoughtfully. Then he rose and rang the little bell on the mantel. When an elf appeared he asked her to bring the pensieve from his trunk to him and she popped away.

Once he had the pensieve he pulled the memory of that evening out of his head and placed it in the bowl.

"Dumbledore portkeyed me away from the Ministry to his office where I was locked in until he came," he said. Then he stepped back and gesture her into the pensieve. He didn't particularly want to see the evening again.

After several long minutes Madam Bones came back to herself.

"I am sorry Harry, the DMLE will do everything we can to help you with this task. It was very wrong of Dumbledore not to have told you sooner," she said, "I can understand why you are angry at him. I would be too. You have no reason to feel guilty over your actions this summer."

"Thank you, that means a lot to me."

"We will have to have a long talk over how I can help you, Harry."

They chatted for a while longer and then after telling Harry to come to her office at 1:30 she left.

Harry Apparated in to the Ministry dressed in the black formal robes that Mr. Mann had given him and wearing both Family rings. His stomach was tied in knots but he refused to give in to the sick feeling. He had no reason to feel guilty and he refused to let Dumbledore make him.

He attracted stares as he marched through the atrium and up to Madam Bones' office. By ignoring the stares he missed the photographer taking his picture and didn't quite realize the impact his appearance had. Gone was the ragged little boy in too big muggle clothes with ugly glasses and messy hair. In his place was a young man in formal Family robes with blazing eyes that reeked of power and it showed in the picture that would grace the next days Prophet. That picture would mark the turning point in the media's assault on the reputation of Harry Potter and he would once again become the Wizarding World's Golden Boy.

Harry was seated in Amelia's office with tea when her secretary announced Dumbledore.

"Come in, Headmaster Dumbledore," said Amelia.

Dumbledore walked into the office affable smile in place until he saw Harry sitting there waiting with Amelia. The smile disappeared and he hesitated for a moment before taking the indicated chair.

"Harry, my boy, how good to see you, I was quite worried when you disappeared," he said with a hint of disapproval in his voice.

Amelia cleared her throat and said, "Dumbledore, I would like to know what you were thinking by sending people to kidnap Lord Potter."

Dumbledore's gaze snapped to Amelia and he frowned.

"I don't believe kidnap is an accurate word Amelia, young Harry has been rather irresponsible and I only wanted to speak to him about his choices."

"Lord Potter has claimed his place as Head of the Potter Family and as such is considered an adult and responsible for his own actions," she said firmly.

"I don't see how that is possible as Harry is not yet seventeen, he cannot have claimed his estate," said Dumbledore mildly. Amelia gaped at him.

Harry placed his right hand on the desk clearly showing the Family Rings on his hand.

"I am the last Potter; I could have claimed my Family at eleven," said Harry.

"That is much too young Harry. You didn't need that kind of responsibility," stated Dumbledore.

"You were just afraid I'd leave the Dursley's, that's why you didn't tell me."

"The wards at the Dursley are very important, Harry that is why you must return there until school start to strengthen them as much as possible."

"They are at full strength as you'd know if you inspected them yourself or bothered to listen to Moody, as I know he did look at them," said Harry with a sneer.

"That is impossible, they have been slowly failing as you've gotten older. But you need the protection more," said Dumbledore dismissively.

"They were failing because I didn't want to be there and didn't consider it my home. Once Aunt Petunia and I came to an understanding this summer and she showed me the ward monitor and your letter, I could renew the wards. You said no more secrets yet this summer I've learned so many and uncovered so many lies. Then you have the gall to try to kidnap me."

"I'm sure it was just a misunderstanding Harry, I only asked Hestia and Kevin to ask you to meet with me," Dumbledore said placatingly.

Harry snorted and asked, "Then why did that idiot threaten to stun me?"

Dumbledore eyed Amelia who was sitting quietly listening and said, "I'm sure you're exaggerating Harry. Kevin would never have threatened you."

"He did, in front of multiple witnesses, Albus. I have statements and Auror Bryant is on administrative leave," stated Amelia coldly. "I questioned my Auror under Veritaserum and he said that you told him to bring Harry Potter to you by what ever means necessary."

"I did not mean-" started Dumbledore, but she held up her hand. "I can't charge you because Lord Potter has declined to press charges against Auror Bryant and Ms. Jones, however I have made duplicate copies of the file for both my personal files and Lord Potter's."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled at Harry and he said, "Well, thank you, my boy,"

"I'm not your boy," said Harry in a deadly tone. "I did it to save that man's job, which you obviously don't care about. You, I don't trust; you are neither my guardian nor my chosen advisor. You will keep your nose out of my business from now on."

"Now Harry, I only want what is best for you. You still have much to learn about our world and your place in it. I have made arrangements for special tutoring for you when you return to school," said Dumbledore. "That is why is wished to see you."

"Then why didn't you send an owl? As for special tutoring, I decline. I've already sent in my class list to Professor McGonagall and see no need to alter it."

"Harry you need Occlumency training and I thought to teach you politics myself," said Dumbledore.

Harry snorted and replied, "There is no way in hell that I will ever have any classes with Snape ever again and, as for politics, I already have a tutor. I am capable of arranging any extra training for myself. I don't need or want your help."

"Why do you hate me so much Harry? I've apologized for my actions."

Harry let a bitter laugh escape him and said, "Give it a rest, old man. You are either completely incompetent or as evil and manipulative as Voldemort."

Dumbledore paled and his mouth dropped open. Amelia's monocle fell out of her eye.

"Really, you look so surprised that I might think that. What do you expect? In my first year you moved the stone to the school before it started. You set up that maze of traps with the last one hiding the stone in the mirror; then why was the mirror in an unused classroom right where I'd find it after you gave me the cloak? How could Voldemort be on the back of Quirrell's head and you not know?"

"How could a dark artifact like the diary be brought in to the school and you not know?

You are the head of the Wizengamot and have been for years, why didn't you push for a trial for Sirius? Even the Lestrange's got a trial while Sirius got nothing. Why did you let the dementors stay after they came on to the grounds the first time? Why didn't you tell me that pensieve memories are tamper proof and can be used as testimony? Instead, you encouraged Hermione and me to break the law and use her time turner."

Amelia started and her eyes narrowed at Dumbledore.

"You could have pushed for a trial then, but you didn't. You made me participate in the tournament because it was a magical binding contract, but it wasn't binding on me, I didn't put my name in. You were testing me. How could you not know that Moody was being impersonated? You use Legilimency the way most people breath, but Crouch taught for a year."

"You insisted on Snape giving me Occlumency lessons but did you ever once consider monitoring what he was doing? I know you can be invisible; you could have sat in on a lesson, but no you just went you merry way and let him torture me. How many students did you let Umbridge torture with that bloody quill? How could you not know what she was doing? You act like you know everything that goes on the school so why did you let it happen?"

"So which are you? Stupid or malevolent?"

Dumbledore was shaking his head and sputtering denials.

"Harry, I have questions for you about what you just said," said Amelia softly.

"I'll answer anything you like and give you any pensieve memories you want for verification," said Harry tiredly never taking his eyes off of Dumbledore.

Dumbledore however appeared lost in thought but finally came to himself.

"Harry, I don't believe that I can justify my actions. I too have questions of some of the things you have accused me of. Never the less, we are at war with Voldemort and I still believe that I am the most capable of leading it. We must put this behind us and work together—"

Harry cut him off. "I don't believe you. Did you even listen? Just stay away from me!"

Harry rose to his feet and turned to Amelia, "You know where I'll be," and left the room staying as far from Dumbledore as possible.

Harry hovered on his broom at the uppermost point of the wards around Longbottom Hall. Those wards were like a globe encircling the property and he could feel them tingling against his skin.

He and Neville had spent one afternoon with Gran adding to the wardings over the property, he'd gotten a burst of pleasure when she'd asked him to contribute to the wards. The work he'd done on Privet Drive with Stonefist had intrigued him; the work with Gran at the Hall simply fascinated him. He could hardly wait to feel Hogwarts wards now that he had the idea of how they should feel.

He wanted to ask Mr. Weasley if he would allow him to add his own to the Burrow's wards as well. Gran had pointed out how adding layers to wards multiplied their effectiveness. Gran was rather fanatical about the wards on the Hall though Harry thought he understood why.

Harry was so busy trying not to think he nearly missed the spell coming at him. At the last minute he evaded the garish purple spell and drew his own wand, then noticed Neville on the ground, with Amelia Bones, trying to attract his attention.

The day came flooding back and Harry cringed slightly. He didn't want to talk about it but it would appear that he had no choice.

He flipped over into a dive and powered down pulling out at the last second and dismounting with a flip. Neville stood calmly waiting but Amelia Bones had her hand to her chest and was pale when he stepped up to greet her.

She regained her composure and they went into the lounge. Neville rang for tea and then made to leave but Harry stopped him.

"Do you mind if Neville stays, Madam Bones?" asked Harry.

"Not at all, Harry, and I thought you were going to call me Amelia?" she asked.

"Well I'm not sure if I'm in some sort of trouble or not. I was rather rude in your office and may have confessed to something I shouldn't have," said Harry with a shrug.

"I assure you that you are not in any trouble, I believe you kept you temper far better than many other people might have done. I see you have your pensieve, I'd like to ask you about several things you said to the Headmaster and perhaps see your memory," she said.

"Of course, what would you like to know?"

"Let's begin with Madam Umbridge and her quill," said Amelia sternly, after setting out parchment and dictation quill.

As he told the story of his years at Hogwarts to Amelia and Neville, he felt something in his chest ease. Like when he'd told Mr. Mann about Sirius, talking about all the things that had happened made him feel better and gave him a new perspective.

By the end of the evening Harry was exhausted.

"You've given me quite a lot to think about Harry," said Amelia. "I promise I will be investigating the actions of Umbridge. I believe these accusations can bring down Fudge's government. I will keep you informed." She gathered the notes and testimony parchment and made copies for Harry to keep.

"But what about Dumbledore?" demanded Neville.

"Legally he's done nothing wrong. However your Grandmother is on the board, she may be able to get him removed," she said.

Harry sighed, "As angry as I am, I'm not sure it's a good idea, though,"

"What? Why not?" asked Neville.

"Because he can fight Voldemort, because he's politically powerful, and because I don't want to fight him at the same time. If he'll leave me alone, I'm willing to leave him alone," said Harry. He grimaced and added, "I don't really think he's evil just—" he waved his hands in the air unable to express his feelings.

"That's quite mature, Harry," said Amelia.

Harry turned up his nose, "Yes, well, I suppose if I want to be treated like an adult I have to act like one; not that I want to, mind you."

Amelia laughed and bid Harry good night and let Neville show her out.

Just after lunch the next day Harry's phone rang, he was surprised to find Moody on the other end.

"Potter, what the hell did you do to Dumbledore yesterday?" asked the old Auror.

"I didn't do anything to him, why?" asked a puzzled Harry.

"Remus is with me, talk to him," growled Moody.

"Hello Harry," said the new voice.

"Remus, what's going on? Is something the matter?" asked Harry.

"Well, Moody and I had an interesting night and I wanted to discuss it with you. May I bring Moody with me?"

"Yeah, give me a few minutes and I'll get Neville to let you both through the floo."

A short time later both men took seats in the lounge with Harry and Neville.

"So what's the big deal?" asked Harry. Remus snickered and nodded at Moody.

"I don't know how you did it lad, but I owe you one," said Moody.

Harry turned his attention to Moody and bit out, "What!"

"You know Aberforth, Dumbledore's brother that runs the Hogs Head don'cha lad?" asked Moody. Harry nodded. "Well, he called me last night, told me Albus had taken to drink in his pub and would I come get him and take him back to Hogwarts. I gathered up Remus for back up and we went to Hogsmeade. Found him drunk as a lord and crying in his beard."

Remus snickered again and Harry and Neville both stared at Moody.

"He sat there mumbling your name, saying he'd failed you, and that he was a stupid old man. Wanted to buy me a drink not that he needed any more. We got him on feet for the walk back to the school, just out side town he puked up his guts so I hit him with a sobering charm. He was drunk enough that it didn't have much affect other than to start him talking. 'Bout you again, then he asked me if I thought he was worse than Voldemort and that you said he was."

"We hit him with another sobering charm and managed to get him back to the school. But we'd like to know what you did?" said Remus chuckling again.

"Serves him right," said Neville.

Remus stopped chuckling and sat up straighter.

"What do you mean, boy," asked Moody.

"I told him off in Bones' office yesterday. Neville knows everything that's happened to me and why I'm angry with him. I guess he listened and now he feels guilty," said Harry with a shrug.

Both of Moody's eyes focused on Harry, "All well and good lad, I'm glad you got it off your chest. Maybe the old man will start thinking things through. Say, Potter, he asked me to be available to help you learn to fight. Did you ask for me or is it another of his secret plans?"

"He mentioned tutors, yesterday. I turned him down and told him I could find my own."

"Ok, I'm available if you want to pick my brain. I'd like a chance to see what you can do, sometime. Just between us if you like," said Moody.

Harry smiled and asked, "Would you? How about now, we could go up to the training room and have a little duel."

Remus's eyebrows rose at the tone. He'd heard that exact tone when he was in school and just knew nothing good could come of it.

Moody however quickly agreed and the four of them went up to wreak havoc on the training room.

Much later the four of them sat exhausted in the room and Moody agreed to teach fighting and tactics to any student that Harry recommended and to tell Dumbledore he was tutoring Harry. Moody had been very impressed with Neville and the teamwork between the two.

Harry was very surprised the next morning to receive an owl from Dumbledore. He contemplated not reading it, but curiosity overcame him.

_Lord Potter,_

_I can only hope that you will read this missive. I have been thinking on your words to me at our last meeting. I couldn't believe that things had gotten so bad between us that you would compare me to Voldemort. I returned to my office to review your words and to prove to myself that you were wrong about me; that you were just expressing childish imaginings. I reviewed several memories and became most distressed at what I discovered. _

_You're accusations were quite correct. I find that I have wronged you greatly; that I am in fact a stupid man. The indications were there and in each case I failed to see or ignored them because they did not fit into my carefully crafted plans. _

_I did not set out to hurt you but I find to my dismay that I have done so. My apologies are meaningless and I fear you would not believe me anyway. I will attempt to make amends; I will cease to interfere in your life, to try to mold you. I realize that you must battle Voldemort in your own way as I did Grindelwald. I realize that you must find your own allies that you can trust. To that end if you wish to continue your Defense organization, I will make it a legitimate club under your complete control._

_As the Head of a Noble Family attending Hogwarts, several of the rules are relaxed for you, including curfew and absences from the school. _

_If you have any questions I will do my best to answer them truthfully and completely. _

_Your servant _

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry wasn't sure what to make of the letter; it seemed that Dumbledore had finally listened but Harry wasn't going to count too much on this new attitude. After all, Dumbledore needed him but he wasn't so sure he needed Dumbledore.

Harry hovered on his broom; everything was packed for the trip to school in the morning. He remembered thinking on the way to Privet Drive at the beginning of summer that all he really wanted was a normal summer. What he got was an emotional, informative, and all around odd summer. He'd found an ally in his Aunt, a mentor in Mr. Mann, and a very good friend in Neville. All in all it had been a good summer, but not normal in any way, shape, or form. Maybe, he thought, normal is overrated.

He released the practice snitch from his hand and raced after it on this his last day of summer freedom.

_The End_

AN: First I want to thank Evan for the beautiful beta job. Second thank you all for reading and reviewing. I do intend to write a sequel hopfully within the next three months but I must finish some of my other projects first.


End file.
